Beyond Worlds III: Following a Cold Trail
by PalmerDude Publishing
Summary: The main character is Greg the Kobold, an original character based on the game The Tenth Line, his mission is to find his missing adoptive father Rik, his best friend Dax the Black Draconmage will accompany him as he begins uncover hidden truths beyond Skyweather and eventually come to contact with other worlds beyond his own, will he unravel the mystery of his past?Time will tell.
1. Chapter 1: The First (Vague) Step

_{}_

 _Disclaimer: This work of fiction is based on the game The Tenth Line. And furthermore this story will reference past events in the last two stories, be sure to catch up if you want. With that said I have made sure to make this story as stand alone as possible so you can just jump in. Now with that out of the way, enjoy what may be the final story in this series._

 _ **Prologue**_

A question asked throughout time, what is the answer? What is the purpose? _Is there a purpose?_ If you, can you.. _Should you?_ While some to an extent came to a reasonable conclusion for what it is that they seek, others have not. In the land known as Skyweather, doomsday was said to arrive for the entire world. This never came to be and as a result man and beast learned to some extent how to live in harmony. Soon after a Kobold known as Rik joined the knightship and he soon would rise through the ranks over several years. At first he had no interest of becoming an ambassador of beast and human relations. He was happy to finally have an ideal life for himself instead of stealing and living in a ditch. As time passed he became a General and some have said without a doubt 'he was better than that old General Lux ever was'. Who was General Lux? Well, he was a White Draconmage and let's just say he was a force of good on the outside, but on the inside he was quite rotten.

Anyhow Rik during his life went on journeys no one else had the honor to embark on. Historians have recorded his tales for others to hear, but most believe it to be nothing but myths or tall tales. Meanwhile others believe every word and even claim they have seen strange phenomena in their own world. It is also well known he adopted a Kobold child when he was still a captain. The child soon grew and became a courier delivering important letters and packages. That Kobold was named Greg but he goes by the name of Six the Courier to supposedly conceal his identity somewhat. Greg never been outside of The Nation of Skyweather since he wandered into the region when he was but a child. Greg could not recall where he came from exactly, all he knew was he woke up one day… alone by a riverbed. And as for his friend, a Black Draconmage known as Daxtertalias, they hardly have talked over the course of a year. Why is that? Something happened to Greg causing him to disappear for great lengths of time in the city.

This is because one day General Rik turned up missing, his last assignment was outside of The Nation of Skyweather, through The Tangle. It is an expanse of thorny, tangling vines that were thick and tough. They snare many who would travel off the beaten path. Anyhow, other than that bit of knowledge, no one knew anything except for one knight that returned. After briefly reporting that Rik went missing along with the rest of his company the man disappeared. This is what started the events that would transpire, Greg for a whole six months had little progress. Between dead ends and nights at the tavern he could not find the man. He even ventured out and beyond The Tangle himself and found nothing. However with the trail gone cold he soon was able to catch a glimmer of hope. Though as simple as it may seem to just find someone, the world is big and holds many mysteries. Even though Greg found this man and now maybe he will get his answer, it is only the first step in an unexpected and longer journey. As Dr. Zeilus Vangouier once said, ' _Always question, but do not be surprised when the answer is unlike what you would think'._ It is true we all search for answers, but sometimes the question is best left alone in…

 _ **:{Beyond Worlds III}:**_

 _ **Following a Cold Trail**_

 _Story By: PalmerDude Gaming_

 _Proofread by: Rageage_

 _The Tenth Line By: Sungazer Software_

 _Every other copyrighted property is owned by its respective owners_

 _ **Chapter 1: The First (Vague) Step**_

Greg the Kobold was sitting at the desk hunched over. His face was in his journal, asleep and he was most likely ruining the pages with his drool. He wakes up with a start, another weird dream. He was not in his home outside Skyweather, he was in one of the tavern's guest rooms. It was a nice room with wooden walls and a nice stone floor. He shakes his head and walks over to the mirror. He definitely looked a bit rough around the edges, drinking and staying up late does that after all. He rubs his eye on his canine face, he had strawberry-ish blond fur. And the fur curled up a bit down the back of his neck, almost imitating hair. Y'know, hair kinda like a human would have, and yes, he wore that duster. The duster was quite odd however, it was sleeveless for some reason but as a beast man it was suitable. He also wore a light cotton sleeveless shirt under the duster to look more appropriate amongst the public.

Oh and he has a belt across his chest under the duster too. He was a courier after all, and of course his pants had plenty of pockets for deliveries or pocketing something extra when no one is looking. Kobolds have those rascally urges after all, who can blame them? Well everyone does, people are not fans of thievery. Anyway the duster has a.. hood, for some reason or another, hoods are cool I guess, at least that is my reasoning on why a sleeveless duster has a hood. He also had a single strapped knapsack, kinda important when you have a lot of little things to carry. Greg then sits back down and unwraps the bandages around his foot.. Or paws whatever they are. His paws (or feet-paws, I really don't know) are fine, but sometimes it's nice to have wraps around them for when he is walking a lot.

Anyhow after replacing them with fresh ones he gets up and looks out the window. Unsurprisingly there was snow, it was winter after all. He can see it is late afternoon, he slept through the day, that was fine because his plan would be enacted later in the night. Then he thought of the dream again

"That.. was weird" Greg said to himself, "I swear I recognize that woman's voice, but from where?" This dream was a recurrent one he has had ever since he talked to his friend Dax on the small occasion they met up again. They talked about where they came from. Dax would not exactly say how or why he left his brood, Greg assumed he felt as if he was destined to be left behind so he just ended up leaving. Greg on the other hand.. he could not remember, he just remembers waking up along the riverbed. After that he met a friendly traveler that would lead him to Skyweather. He was dropped off at an orphanage and soon escaped it and just lived on his own in the woods until Rik found him.

"Well, enough of that" Greg suddenly said, "there is a time to mull over things and that time isn't now." "A quick steak dinner and maybe some mead and then I'll be on my way." "Heh, look at me monologuing." Greg walks out of the room and down the stairs to the tavern. It looks like your run of the mill ye olde tavern you probably have seen many times before. Complete with a slightly grating bard and the drunkard that practically lives there, giving off a foul smell. Greg sat down on a stool at the bar and waited for the bartender. The Bartender was a burly man with a beard, the beard is so thick you would think it needs it's own hair net.

"Hey Six" The Bartender said after a moment, oh yeah, his nickname is Six for some reason so that's what he is called by others. Anyway The Bartender said

"The usual I take it?"

"No" Greg said, "just a glass of mead and some steak if there is any."

"Oh-kay" The Bartender said, "got another trail tonight I take it, or perhaps you have to make a late night delivery?"

"First one" Greg said, "this time it's is a sure thing, I will most likely not be returning"

"Oh, is that so?" The Bartender asked, "well I gotta say I am sad to hear it, you were good for business.  
"Uh-huh" Greg said, "well I am sure you will do just fine without me."

"Yeah, yeah" The Bartender said, "so how you want that steak then? Raw?"

"Medium-rare, Clarence" Greg said.

"Hey!" The Bartender said, "I told you to never say my middle name!"

"Well" Greg said, "you were the one to ask me, a beast man, if I want the steak raw when I have always had it cooked."

"Aw come on" The Bartender said, "you are leavin, thought I would just joke, I didn't mean to be rude ya jerk".

"Right" Greg said, "apologies, so how long will that be?"

"A bit" The Bartender said, "just gotta tell the chef" A little while later he finished his meal and left the tavern. Greg walked the streets and down an alleyway away from the tavern a bit into the city. The alley eventually leads to the backdoor of a blacksmith's shop. Inside the work area were two men, one working away on swords and gear and another hunched over a table tuning some kind of modified bracer. The man at the table was almost balding and skinny with overalls, he wore thick glasses. The other man, the actual blacksmith, was big and strong and has black flowing hair down to his shoulders. He worked shirtless of course and because of this looked almost like a barbarian.

"Hey Ed" Greg said, the balding man looked behind himself

"Ah, Six the Courier" Ed said, "good you're here come in, come in. Greg enters,

"Hey how ya doin Alzef?" he says to the brawny blacksmith.

"Hey there fuzzy guy" Alzef said, "how's the findin your daddy business goin?"

"Better" Greg said, "gettin closer, just need to pick up something from your brother."

"Ah yea" Alzef said, "the bracer with the hook".

"Yep" Greg said, "alright Ed, is it done?"

"Yes and just in time its seems" Ed said, "first things first though, let us make sure it fits."

"Wait" Greg said "why didn't we do that _before_ you worked on it?"

"You were in a hurry" Ed said, "your fault not mine, anyway just slip that on". Greg puts the bracer on and luckily it fits.

"It fits" Greg said, "so does it work like I think it would?"

"Somewhat" Ed said, "I had to take some liberties with the design a bit. Now what you need to do is.." Ed then went into detail how to fire the grappling hook out of the bracer with the use of skygems to Greg. It was easy enough to understand but Ed had a hand guide for him too. Greg just threw it in his knapsack, however they made sure not to fire it off in the work/blacksmith shop so they went outside. Alzef followed them wanting to watch, Greg aimed with his arm outstretched and fired the grappling hook. It latched on the roof and Greg reeled himself up jumping up the side of the workshop.

"Perfect!" Greg shouted, "this will make me a bit more versatile alright!"

"Great!" Alzef said, "I am glad my bro could help!"

"Yes" Ed said, "it worked but I gotta know, where did you learn ingenuity like that? You practically helped me write half of the blueprint for the device!"

"I just happen to be quite smart" Greg said, "but yeah it sure as heck worked!

"Of course, we alrady established this" Ed said, "anyhoo, when you come back you should become my partner!"

"Eh, I dunno" Greg said, "Thanks again though, see ya guys!"

"Buh-ye!" Alzef said.

"Take care" Ed said, "now get off my roof then, would you kindly?"

"No problem" Greg said, "bye again!" Greg then made great time getting through Skyweather running among roof tops. It gave Greg somewhat of an adrenaline rush being able to drop across buildings and pull himself to greater heights. He spent a good hour or so using the new contraption until later in the evening. Eventually he came to a stop looking down on the streets. He spots a lone Draconmage walking along, it was his old friend Lix, still a knight after all this time somehow. He was a Blue Draconmage, the one with mastery over ice. Unlike other Draconmages Lix wore a hide jacket typically and of course armor when he is on Knight duty. Greg whistled at Lix and he looked up slightly perplexed.

"Greg?" Lix asked, "what are you- hold on" Lix then teleported to Greg's side on top of the roof."

"Hey Lix" Greg said, "so we good to do this?"

"Okay first of all how are you up here? Lix asked.

"Grappling hook bracer" Greg said, "inspired by the one dad's friend had."

"Well" Lix said, "looks like it works pretty well, anyway we cannot exactly go through with that plan of yours." "I couldn't get them to allow me to let you just break into this guys house." "There isn't enough proof for us to just bust into the man's home, even if its a basement under some abandoned looking house."

"Proof?" Greg asked, "look here then". Greg took something out of the knapsack, and showed Lix a pendant with the royal Skyweather guards symbol.

"Okay, so?" Lix asked.

"The man dropped it" Greg said, "I seen it, and furthermore I-"

"Greg" Lix interrupted, "it still won't matter, he could have just picked up the pendant".

"I am not done" Greg said, "look, these papers, they are documents of him changing his name, see?"

"Wait" Lix said, "now where did you get that? I mean The Kingdom actually keeps track of that?"

"Uh yeah, they do" Greg said "and I may have done a lot of digging"

"As Kobolds typically do" Lix said, "anyway let me look at that." Lix looked over the paper and Greg was right, Astor changed his name to Dane.

"Okay" Lix said, "but why would he change his name?"

"He is a part of the crime syndicate" Greg said,

"What?" Lix asked, "you're not yankin my tail here are ya?"

"Nope" Greg said, "and that is not even his first name change." "Originally he was known as Belvin Sanderogez, you know who that is?"

"Yeah" Lix said, "the head honcho of one of the biggest crime families in the city." Why did we never check through this?" "And furthermore how did you even-"

"I am really good at investigating" Greg interrupted, "let's leave it at that." "Anyway I believe he has contacts outside our nation, if I get to him I'll find my father."

"Okay, well just wait here then" Lix said, "I'll go and get some back up."

"I am goin ahead" Greg said.

"That is a stupid idea" Lix said, "what if- y'know?"

"Don't worry" Greg said, "I can handle myself."

"Well, okay" Lix said, "just be careful pal, we'll be there shortly to back you up if needed."

"Sounds good" Greg said, "I'll see you in a bit with your boys." Greg then lowered himself down the building with the grapple hook and enters Belvin's hideout. He walks down the corridor of the grimey dark basement cautiously. His whiskers twitched, he could sense there was a slight air of danger. As he rounded the corner and into the room he came face to face with Belvin himself aiming a crossbow at his head. Belvin was quite the shifty looking one. He has a wicked beard, and by that I mean his beard is evil wicked not cool wicked. And he was about as clean as a rat soaked in grease with his stained tunic and messy scraggly hair.

"Well" Greg said putting his hands up, "guess you were expecting me."

"Yeah" Belvin said, "I have sources kid, as well as my own eyes and ears."

"So you'd know why I'm here then?" Greg asked.

"Yeah" Belvin said, "you want to know where daddy went." "So let me see now, I had us ambushed and he was taken by someone else." "I think they went hiding out near that crappy kingdom with all the beast that do the hard mining work." "What was it now? The Sourstone Kingdom to the west I believe"

"Okay" Greg said, "um, so I also know you did that to distract the kingdom while your goons robbed the King's vault."

"Yeah" Belvin said, "and as you know that went poorly, it was such a waste of time getting your father abducted, I know."

"So" Greg asked, "he still over there?"

"No clue kid" Belvin said, "after the plan fell through I had no idea what would have happened to him." "Not that it matters because you are not leavin."

"Yeah, heh" Greg said, "should have brought more than just this dagger." Greg unpockets his dagger and raises it.

"Yeah" Belvin said, "and too bad I have this crossbow aimed at your head, make a move I dare ya." The two of them just stares off for a while, the air was tense. Greg watched Belvin and payed attention to his finger, waiting for him to pull the trigger. Finally Greg fakes a cough and Belvin fires at him. Greg rolls forward and stabs Belvin in his ankle.

"Augh!" Belvin yells kneeling down leaving himself open for Greg to punch him in the face. Belvin falls backwards and begins to bleed out his nose.

"Ugh," Belvin muttered, "looks like I have underestimated your ability." "Well do it, take your petty revenge and kill me then.

"No" Greg said, "though I may harm, I will not kill, besides you'd suffer more rotting in a cell. Greg then grabbed some rope on a nearby table and tied Belvin to one of the ceiling supports. He then exits and returns with Lix and the Skyweather guard.

"There he is" Greg said, "all yours guys."

"This is still unbelievable" Lix said, "you just took down one of the most elusive criminals ever." "You really should come back to the Skyweather Guard when you return, you'd do a lot of good."

"Yeah" Greg said, "but no, I did this to find my pa, anyway I guess I will see ya."

"What?" Lix asked, "you aren't goin to stick around? Don't you want to be hailed as a hero?"

"No" Greg said, "in fact you can have all the credit, I will see you around, take care."

"Wait, Greg wait a minute" Lix said, as another guard handed Lix something.

"What?" Greg asked.

"Look" Lix said, "Belvin had this on him, a gem." Greg looked at the gem and yes it was the half of gem Rik had only it's faded and grey with hardly any of its original color.

"Huh" Greg said, "that would explain why dad didn't just mess with time like he would to get outta being caught." "Thanks for giving me this Lix".

"No problem" Lix said, "stay safe now you hear? And good luck." Greg made his way towards the gates that lead into the farmlands surrounding Skyweather. Along the way he saw something a bit peculiar. It was a group of Black Draconmages, ones that wore robes, and they seemed lost to Greg.

"Hey" Greg said to them, "need some directions."

"No" One of the Black Draconmages said, "we are just fine, we are just looking for-"

"Silence" one of them interrupted, "It is of no ones business what we seek."

"Um" Greg said "so I should just keep walkin then? Alright, well good luck with whatever I guess." The Black Dracons said nothing in response and Greg made his way out of the city and walked home. He trudged through the snow, the icey air was sharp and cold, as if the air had fangs gnawing on the body leaving with its attack cold chills. Eventually he stood before the door of his old home, he opened it and went inside. He entered into his father's old room and lifted the floor board up revealing a hidden stash that Greg had put together.

He takes the quivers of knives and put them on himself. He then took out the crossbow and put it on his back. And finally he took out a short sword and equipped it to his back above his tail. Greg then walked out of the room and to the pantry, he grabbed as much food he could put into the knapsack. After that he grabbed anything else he may need such as first aid and some books. Some of the books were for entertainment and others were on how to apply magical effects to gear and weapons. After awhile of assessing his gear and and making sure he had everything he needed he was ready. It was late, so Greg then decided once the morning came he would set off and begin his journey but for now it is time for some rest. Greg goes to lie down but then remembers that he has those weapons on him.

"Ha ha, oops" Greg laughed, "guess I should take this stuff off of me." After he unequipped the weapons he slept on the sofa.

Upon falling asleep Greg once again dreamed of the woman's voice in the forest near some mountain. She said ' _I know the hardest part is letting go.. but your future isn't going to be here my dear'._ Greg did not know what it meant.

"Who are you?" he asked, "hello? Hello!?" There was no response, and Greg could not see because everything began to turn bright white. Blinded he stumbled around, and trips falling down, he looks up and sees strange people looking down on him.

"Greg?" a voice then said, "Greg wake up!" Greg then woke up with a start.

"Aaa, what?! How do yo-" he then stops short and sees it's his friend Dax standing there. The Black Draconmage was only a year older than Greg. He was lizard like, just like every other Draconmage. Unlike most Draconmages however Dax wore a leather jacket and what would definitely be the equivalent to jeans for pants. He had white hair with a green tint to it and has a sense of humor commonly lacking in other Black Draconmages.

"Been a while hasn't it?" Dax asked, "feels like I hardly know ya anymore since you're rarely around.

"Yeah" Greg said, "why do you always enter unannounced?"

"Yeah sorry" Dax said, "I am just like that, so.. you're leaving?" Greg sighs, he knew there was no way he could lie about it.

"Yes Dax.. I am leaving" Greg said, "I finally have some idea of where to look for my father, I am hoping something comes of it."

"Hey, progress" Dax said, "glad to hear, so uh, mind if I tag along?" Greg was hoping he would not ask that, he didn't want to drag Dax into this wild goose chase as well…

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

 _ **Chapter 2: The Journey of Two Friends Begin**_

Out now


	2. Chapter 2 A Journey of Two Friends Begin

_**Chapter 2: The Journey of Two Friends Begin**_

"Woah wait" Greg said, "are you sure about that? I mean it might be a huge waste of time y'know? I am not sure I will even find anything".

"So you don't want me to come along then?" Dax asked, "I mean, I haven't really gone anywhere, or done anything since me and Ma have settled in Skyweather." It was true that Dax and his adoptive mother have seen no adventure after settling to be simple farmers. Rehre, also happens to be a Kobold. She was more of a red color with her fur and had mismatching patterns.

"Well" Greg said, "you two had a pretty poor farming season, you sure your ma can manage without you?"

"Pretty sure" Dax said, "with one less mouth to feed things should be slightly easier."

"Well okay" Greg said, "do you know how to fight?"

"Fight?" Dax asked, "why is that? We goin up against some criminals?"

"Most likely" Greg said, "and whatever else lies in wait." "Think you can handle that or are ya too much of a 'scardy dracon'?

"Not at all" Dax said, "I can handle some action though I would prefer to avoid it."

"Yeah" Greg said, "same here, don't wanna fight unless needed."

"Good" Dax said, "so how'd you find your next clue?"

"You won't believe it" Greg said, "but I ended up taking down a dangerous crime boss for it."

"What?" Dax asked, "yeah you're right, I don't believe it, you gotta be joking".

"Nope" Greg said, "so let's get going just in case his cronies are on my tail."

"Wait" Dax said, "so you are serious? Man you really do have a way of getting in trouble y'know that?

"Yup" Greg said, "so how good are you at teleporting?"

"Why?" Dax asked.

"Well" Greg said, "I just want to know your skills."

"Alright then" Dax said, "I can do it continuously for short distances, after a few minutes though I will get a little tired so I'll have to stop." "I never really practiced that as much as I should have so if you need me to teleport you away it won't be very far."

"Okay" Greg said, "so you use magic right, you're good right?"

"Yeah" Dax said, "I'm good with anything except Black Dracomage magic though, I uh, never bothered with it."

"Wait," Greg said, "you never did tell me why that is".

"Um" Dax stammered "hey, it's getting pretty late in the morning." "As of now we don't have a very early start you know."

"Oh, you're right" Greg said, "I slept longer than I thought, yeah we should get moving."

"Wait what about breakfast?" Dax asked, "surely we can spare some time for that? Should never travel on an empty stomach as they say."

"Right" Greg said, "first some food, then we'll be off." The two friends then enjoy a meal and are soon heading out the door. Dax walks across to his home and explains to Rehre why he wants to leave. Greg overhears Dax mention something about finding treasure or something.

"Hmm" Greg said, "treasure huh? Dax was always one to withhold the truth." Dax walks back outside to Greg and they begin walking towards the beginning of The Merchants Highroad to get a carriage all the way to Shivbury. They walked through the countryside covered with fresh snowfall.

"So, what about that treasure then?' Greg asked.

"Oh" Dax said, "you heard that? Well, yeah we haven't been doing to well."

"So" Greg says "you are thinking of maybe just stumbling across something worth thousands of gildeds?" "You are living in fantasy y'know?"

"Well" Dax said "don't we technically already live in one?"

"Uh, yeah, but.." Greg began, "hmm, toche, but still I don't really mind, just try not to let it get to your head."

"Like getting greedy?" Dax asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Greg said.

"No worries" Dax said, "I wouldn't let it happen, I have good self control."

"Well you should" Greg said, "anyway, we are almost to the high road now." After entering the high road they get a ride from one of the carriages all the way to Shivbury. Along the way Greg explains what his plan is.

"So" Dax says after Greg had finished, "we are just walking to Sourstone to see if we find anything? Okay first of all, that is hardly a plan. In fact that's more of a vague idea. And second why do we have to walk? Can't we just take this carriage there or another if this one doesn't go that far?"

"Well" Greg said, "I don't got a lot to go on." "But gettin a ride on the other hand, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask." Greg taps on the window and the Carriage Driver looks behind himself with a questioning glance.

"Hey" Greg said, "any chance we can also get a ride to Sourstone? If not by you than anyone else?"

"Forget it" The Carriage Driver said, "it has been a bad spot for sometime now, monsters have made travel dangerous." "The Kingdom is also suffering, so much so the poor beast people are hardly offered any relief from The King." "I will not ask why you'd want to go there but I can say without a doubt there is not a chance, sorry."

"Oh" Greg said, "well I guess that's why we can't get a ride then." Hm yes, you don't say Greg you dear old boy. Anyway Dax then retorts,

"Perfect, glad things are difficult, oh well, can't get no wor-"

"Don't" Greg then interrupted, "do not even tempt The Skies, The Powers That Be or Fate itself".

"Okay" Dax said, "sheesh, you don't really believe in jinxing do you?"

"Dax" Greg said, "we live in a world with magic, why would that not exist?"

"Fair point" Dax said, "not to change the subject or anything but, what was it like living in that city?"

"Cramped" Greg said, "kinda felt trapped a bit".

"Yeah" Dax said, "I would assume."

"And worse still" Greg said, "I was living in a tavern, hard to get sleep when I can hear so well." "Sometimes I heard things I really could have gone without hearing."

"I bet," Dax said, "guess having big ears has some downsides huh?'

"Definitely" Greg said, "flies just love to buzz inside em too, so annoying." "So what about being a Dracon then? You got any downsides?"

"Food with Nox affinity" Dax said, "can cause me to be quite smelly as you already know."

"Yeah" Greg said, "I remember the time you ate somethin, I forgot; and it was right before we had to go to school too."

"Heh" Dax said, "I'm pretty sure one of the other kids passed out."

"Uh-huh" Greg replied, "alright, we're at our stop just about."

"Well" Dax said, "that was quick, time sure does fly." The Duo exited the carriage and looked around in Shivbury. It was a nice small town with a market, a tavern, homes, a small Blacksmith shop and of course the orphanage. The orphanage that Anne worked at, she is Rik's long time friend and somewhat of an adoptive aunt to Greg.

"Before we go" Greg said, "I'm goin to tell Anne I'm leavin"

"Wouldn't be a bad idea" Dax said, "go ahead, I'll browse a shop or something."

"I think" Greg said, "you should come along, she'd like to wish you well I bet."

"Alrighty then" Dax said, "lead the way, I haven't been here since I came down with you and Rik for a visit."

"Oh jeez" Greg said, "that was a while ago now was it?" "A good four or five years at least, those kids would not leave you alone."

"Can't blame em" Dax said, "there aren't many of my kind around here." Greg and Dax enter into the orphanage and Dax is swarmed with questioning children. Greg shook his head and smiled taking a look around. The place was renovated since he was there last. The room of course had wood walls and all that but there were toys strewn about and vases with flowers and tables.

"Um, excuse me" A woman overlooking the children said. She was quite the pretty looking one with red locks of hair. She wore a cream colored like dress, at least that is my best guess, I ain't no color expert. Anyhow she then asks,

"Are you two by chance here for an adoption? Not that we question or anything but.."

"Whoa, hold on" Greg interrupted, "we're not here for that."

"That, would be weird." Dax said.

"Yeah" Greg said, "we are here for a different reason".

"Well then" The Woman said, "what is your business here then, are you here to fix the leak in the attic?"

"No, sorry" Greg said, "not that either, I am looking for Anne, she's my Pa's friend."

"Oh, okay" The Woman said, "Rik's son then, names Greg right?" "Anne talks about you two from time to time."

"I'm sure she does" Greg said, "my pa and her are good friends, and by the way when on business I go by Six."

"Oh" The Woman said, "well my name is Elie, but when I am working I guess you can call me Scarlet since that is a cooler name."

"Very funny" Greg said, "I do like the name though, it is fitting."

"Thank you" Elie said, "that is sweet of you to say, give me a moment, I'll go get Anne." She leaves the room leaving Greg and Dax still being bothered by children.

"Y'know" Dax said in taking on a jokey tone, "these kids act like they never seen a Black Dracon before."

"You don't say?" Greg said sarcastically. Moments later Anne entered the room. She had brown hair and wore a blue dress. Greg known Anne for a good while now, but Rik has been her friend since before the Ten Lines came to pass.

"Greg" Anne said, "your visit was unexpected, what's the matter?" "And Dax is here too? It's good to see you again."

"As to you" Dax said, "anyway me and Greg are heading out just wanted to say bye."

"Heading out?" Anne asked.

"Yeah" Greg said, "I finally got some clue on where to find my pa".

"Really?" Anne asked, "it's been a year though, what's the clue?"

"Well" Greg said, "more like a vague direction but he was taken somewhere near the Sourstone Kingdom."

" _Somewhere?_ " Anne questioned, "is that really all that you got?"

"Yeah" Dax said, "and that, was pretty much my reaction, like seriously it's not much of a plan at all."

"Well you can still turn back" Greg said, "and yeah, I don't have much, I know" "It's still something though, I will just have to get another clue while there and, well, go from there."

"But" Anne said "the way to Sourstone has been plagued by monsters, what if something happened to you?"

"Heh" Greg said, "there is a reason I have all of these weapons, I will be fine."

"Yeah" Dax said, "until you are eaten whole."

"And if that happened" Greg said, "I would cut my way out through the beasts stomach."

"Yeah!" A little boy shouts, "that would totally be wicked." The other children babble at Greg about monster killing.

"Okay children" Anne said, "settle down and give us some space now." "So, Greg, are you really going through with this?"

"Yes" Greg said, "I am and Dax, last chance, are you sure you wanna go? I wouldn't blame you for going back home."

"I am sure" Dax said, "I wouldn't let you go on your own like that." "I mean no one would know if anything bad happened to you, you need someone to watch your back." "And furthermore, you're my friend, so yeah, all that and I kinda need that treasure if there is any." "And before you say anything the treasure is the lower priority, no worries."

"Glad to hear" Greg said, "and it was nice of you to say all that too."

"I would consider going as well" Anne said, "but I must remain here, speaking of having a job, what about yours Greg?"

"Two weeks vacation" Greg says, "that should be enough time."

"Wait" Dax said, "two weeks? Should we get going then?"

"I guess?" Greg replied, "I mean I don't think we'd be that long." "Anyway, goodbye Anne, just wanted to let you know I'll be away."

"Okay" Anne said, "good luck and please look after eachother."

"No worries" Greg said, "we'll be seeing you".

"Bye Anne" Dax said, "and uh, goodbye to you kids too." They both then leave the orphanage and go to the shop. Dax got his own knapsack to carry supplies as well and soon they were ready to head out. After a short walk they were walking down the main road through The Tangle. The viney thorns protruded into the road way somewhat so they had to be careful to not get snagged. The walk through there was quite uneventful.

"Well" Dax said, "these thorns sure are sharp."

"Yup" Greg said, "lots of spiney thorns."

"Hey wanna play I spy?" Dax said cracking a smile. "Guess what I spy with my eye."

"Let me guess" Greg said rolling his eyes, "you spy some thorny vines".

"Yup!" Dax said.

"Okay" Greg said, "my turn, what do I spy with my eye?"

"Thorns" Dax said.

"Yup" Greg said.

"Alright" Dax said, "I spy with my-"

"Thorns" Greg interrupted.

"What? No" Dax said, "it was the road actually."

"Oh, ha ha" Greg laughed, "good one, you got me there." "Y'know, I haven't met very many Black Dracomages, but you? You are very different from the ones I have met."

"Yeah I know" Dax said, "but what's wrong with being different? Being just like everyone else is boring you know."

"Yeah" Greg said, "I hear you there." The two of them are near the end of The Tangle not after too long. Outside of The Tangle the road stretched on and eventually into a forest. The trees were tall and thin and there were a few small ponds scattered about.

"Ah," Greg sighs, "ain't nothing like a good ol' forest to wander through."

"Yeah" Dax said, "the air is nice and piney."

"And not to mention the soil" Greg said, "great for digging a burrow or two."

"Oh yeah" Dax said, "that too I suppose, um those folks up ahead look a bit shady."

"What?" Greg asked, "he looks up the road and sees what looks to be several bandits." "Yeah they are bandits most likely."

"Should we go around them?" Dax asked.

"Nah" Greg said, "if they try to hassle us I'll set em straight." They both approach the bandits and tried to walk as if they were minding their own business.

"Oi" A Bandit said, "you gonna have to pay the toll pal."

"No way" Greg said, "we are passin through so back off."

"Hey" The Bandit said, "we are just tryin to make an livin y'know?" "So's we just set up a little toll to- quick hit him!" Before Greg could react he was struck on the head from behind. Greg then slipped into unconsciousness… well, that escalated quickly...

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Here there be Monsters**_

out now


	3. Chapter 3: Here There Be Monsters

_**Chapter 3: Here there be Monsters**_

Seconds after falling unconscious Greg wakes up but for a moment. He saw nothing but a haze of blackness and felt his breath drawing short. ' _Was it the head injury causing this?'_ Greg thought ' _or did…'_ then he lost consciousness again. Greg awoke again and found himself at the entrance of a cave.

"Go" said the Voice of a Woman, "take him away to live among his own kind." "He has no future here, as much as I care for him, it is what would be best."

"Cares for me?" Greg asked, "who is that? The voice is familiar. He looked around the cave, but he was alone.

"Of course" said The Voice of a Man, "if that is what you think is best, then it shall be done. But Dr. Sivaris, what if he is not accepted among his own?"

"Then find someone" Dr. Sivaris said, " anyone who would care for him, he cannot stay here, he will just become a test subject if he remained here."

"Test subject?" Greg asked, "Sivaris? Ugh, what are these dreams? They are so real though, almost like memories…" Greg then found himself waking up, his vision blurring, his head aching. He touches it and feels the bandages, Dax wrapped his head. Clearly Dax didn't know how to do it properly because it was pretty loose and sloppy. Greg's vision finally focused and he could see he was outside a cave entrance inside the forest.

"Dax?" Greg asked.

"Yeah?" Dax replied, "I'm here pal, you feelin better?"

"No" Greg said, "pretty awful, what happened?"

"Well I scared em off" Dax said, "and brought you to safety."

"Okay" Greg said, "how'd you scare em?"

"With fire" Dax said breaking eye contact, "yeah, cause fire is the scariest thing."

"Fire eh?" Greg asked, "hope you didn't burn them too bad."

"Why is that?" Dax asked, "they were bandits, who cares?"

"Well" Greg said, "I guess you got a point, but I wouldn't set a human on fire myself."

"Yeah whatever" Dax said turning back to face Greg, "I'm more worried about you though, can you stand up?"

"Of course" Greg said pulling himself up to his feet. "See? I'm just fine let's get go- uh oh." Greg's vision then blurred and he felt dizzy, and began to stumble.

"Woah jeez!" Dax shouted grabbing Greg by the wrist "take it slow, you got smashed in the head remember?"

"Yeah" Greg said taking hold of Dax's arm to keep himself upright. "I guess I need another moment, it will pass."

"Okay" Dax said after a moment, "good now?"

"Fine" Greg said, "let's get back on the road."

"Um, no" Dax said looking away once more, "we shouldn't, there is a shortcut we can take through the cave here."

"Wait, what?" Greg asked questionably, "why? The road would be safer."

"I checked ahead" Dax said, "there is nothing in there for the most part."

Prob'ly cause its deeper in" Greg said, "besides how would you know that?"

"I nicked this map" Dax said turning to face Greg again, "one of the bandits dropped it, see?" Greg looks over the map and he was right, the route was clearly marked. The cave would lead out into a plain, and there was a small village nearby.

"Okay" Greg finally said after a moment, "but without any light how would we navigate through the caves? And you can't just breathe fire forever, we should stick with the road."

"Hold on" Dax said, "think about it, we can make better time going through there. That and well, you're a Kobold, you can see in the dark so nice try there."

"Well" Greg said,"I should of known you'd know that. You're pretty intent on taking this shortcut though, there treasure along the way?"

"Uh, yeah" Dax said, looking away again, "maybe, so let's just go now if you think you can."

"Okay" Greg says, "I guess I will lead the way then, so how much time we saving going this way anyhow?"

"I think an hour" Dax said scratching his snout, "every little bit counts though right?"

"I guess" Greg said shrugging, the two friends walked into the cave. Walking down through the tunnels of stone they continued onward, it's a cave what else could I say? Well, Dax did keep bumping against the cave walls.

"Hey" Dax said after awhile, "I seriously hate walking through this blind."

"Just stay close" Greg said.

Eventually the path in the cave system split into different directions.

"Which way?" Greg asked.

"Um, left?" Dax said unsure.

"You don't know?" Greg asked, "Really?"

"Not my fault" Dax said in defense, "nothing about it on the map, and I can't see".

"Okay" Greg said, "so you think left is best?"

"Yeah" Dax said, "we are heading West to North-Westish right?"

"That is right" Greg said, "but we don't know where the cave tunnel would lead us. It could just as well be the right path y'know?"

"I guess?" Dax said, "well, should we flip a coin?"

"I say we just go right" Greg said, "and if I am wrong we backtrack alright?"

"Fine" Dax agreed, "not like I really have a choice, but I bet twenty gildeds I was right."

"Okay" Greg said, "I bet I am the one that is right though." And so they ventured on to the right path, just saying if you failed to realize that. Along the way Greg sees some bones up ahead.

"Bones?" Greg asked, "I am tempted to take one. Oh, hey there's a torch too."

"Praise the Sky" Dax said, "hand me that would you?" Greg hands Dax the torch and Dax lights it up.

"Much better" Dax said, "I can actually see now." Well that was convenient, anyway they walked onward until the two of them heard clicking noises.

"Clicking?" Greg asked, "Dax, that isn't you is it?"

"No" Dax said, "it is something behind us too."

"I heard" Greg says, "but how? We just walked from that way. Unless of course, the clicking is in the stone…" And without a moment of warning a creature bursted out from the caveway's ceiling. It was a centipede like creature in structure and had sharp, bladed like teeth, the jaw functioning almost like a wood chipper. It emitted the clicking noise that echoed in the cave systems. Greg quickly shot the creature with his crossbow, the creature made a high pitched squealing noise and burrowed into the stone.

"Where is it?" Greg asked, "Where is it?!"

"Below us!" Dax shouted, Dax then used his teleportation to get Greg out of the way before the creature demolished where he was standing.

"That was close" Greg said.

"(Huff) Yeah" Dax said out of breath, "I am beat, I need a moment." More clicking could be heard.

Oh no" Greg says, "you can't rest now, we got to keep moving Dax."

"Alright, alright" Dax said, "I never did that before, speaking of which you are all here still right?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "my head feels slightly better though, but besides that sense of pain being lost I am all here." Of course the adrenaline from the situation could have made Greg forget his head pains. Then again many protagonists have gotten a blow to the head before and soldiered on no problem. Perhaps Greg have shaken off the concussion he has received, time will tell. Anyhow, Dax replies,

"Good, I'm not sure how that would work though. Anyway I can't see, where's that torch? Here it is." The Creature wasn't going to be patient unfortunately, it was cutting through the rubble behind them. Milliseconds later it bursted through the collapsed rubble and sped towards them with the intent of devouring. In a last ditch effort Greg loaded the only incendiary bolt that he made. He fired it at the creature and it immediately became engulfed. As luck would have it for Greg the creature was quite flammable, however he was unlucky with the fact that the creature exploded. Greg and Dax were covered in almost hot enough to burn greenish yellow goop. As a result the way back was now completely blocked off.

"Eugh!" Greg yelled, "great, now I'll have to clean my duster, I wish I had a spare."

"Heh" Dax laughed, "well at least it had weird yellow-green blood. If it was red we'd get more than just funny looks."

"I guess" Greg says, "that is one bright side, I just hope this stuff doesn't smell."

"Oh, it's going too" Dax said, "I would be surprised if it didn't, anyway I am beginning to think I was right."

"Yeah?" Greg asked, "well even if this is the wrong way there is no going back."

"Right" Dax said, "so there is now a chance we are trapped underground."

"Or in the mountain" Greg said, "but still, if we are trapped, well.. let's just not think about that." The two of them continued to walk.

"So" Dax said, "any idea what that thing was?"

"Not a clue" Greg replied, "whatever it was, I hope we don't see anymore of em."

"Same here" Dax said, "seriously though, there was something weird about that monster."

"Like what?" Greg asked.

"I dunno" Dax said, "it gave off an unnatural presence, almost like it wasn't real."

"You lost me" Greg says scratching his head.

"Unreal" Dax said, "like it was something that shouldn't exist."

"Oh yeah" Greg said, "maybe, who knows?"

Eventually they reach a dead end after some more walking. It looks like the worst scenario is now a reality

"Oh no" Greg said, "we did take the wrong route."

"Great" Dax said, "we're dead, it's only a matter of time, so who's gonna kill who?"

"Oh shut it" Greg says, "we ain't going to die here, there is way out, I know it." Greg walks to the end of the cave path and feels around it.

"I don't know what you see.." Dax says turning away to face the opposite direction, "but I don't see a way out of here. I mean it is a dead end clear as day. So how do you think we will get out of here? There's nothing!'

"Dax" Greg said.

"Hold on" Dax replies, "I'm not done yet, anyway, this is clearly the end. It's your fault, I said left but no you had to pick right! Man who would have thought it would end so soon? This was probably the worst expedition ever, and no one will know about it! Probably for the best though."

"Dax!" Greg says raising his voice, "look behind you." Dax looks behind himself to see a secret path has been opened.

"What, how?" Dax stammers, "how did you know?"

"I smelled something strange" Greg said, "something I smelled before in that other world I was at when I was a kid." The two of them walked down the cave path and through a door made of steel that slide upwards. They have entered a room that looked to be part of a larger facility, the other doorway was blocked off with rubble and metal. The room they were in was a laboratory room of some sort. It looked as if this was a transport type room where people entered through. However there were charts and info about the killer centipede like creature, it is apparent that they made this monster.

"Wow, what?" Dax asked, "this is.. strange. What is this, a base from some weird creatures from another world or something? And they created that thing we saw?

"Yeah, it is" Greg said, "isn't this just incredible though? We have discovered something no one has ever found."

"Well, yeah" Dax said "which means there is some good loot here."

"No, not really" Greg said, "I don't think there is. Hey what's this, a map of.. other places like this? There are at least three more places like this in the west, huh."

"Well" Dax said, "ain't that interesting, and maybe somewhat disturbing."

"Anyway, look" Greg said, "this circular thing on the floor, I think it made portals or something to those other places."

"We should go" Dax said, "maybe the other places have some kinda treasure." Greg presses the button on the wall aside the device and nothing happened.

"Shoulda figured" Greg says rolling his eyes, "how do we get out now?"

"Hey" Dax said, "what's this on the floor?" It is a tape player, almost like the one Greg seen before some years ago now.

"Here" Greg said, "let me see it, I came across one of them before." Greg presses the button and played the tape.

' _This is another audiolouge to document what it is I have seen here. I know someone may be following my trail so I am leaving these audio cassette players behind. Now you may or may not be wondering why I use these. They are vintage and old, so why would someone like myself use them? Well, they are old and primitive and that is perfect for those who do not reside in a world with futuristic technology. Anyhoo, this facility from what I have found is a storage site for these strange mutant genetically made creatures. The C-17A-Zelch Specimens are highly dangerous but fortunately, according to the data are irritated by harsh light or even direct sunlight. It seems they are quite flammable, so direct light will burn the creature.'_

' _Unfortunately, a few of the C-17A-Zelch Specimens seemed to have escaped. So be wary of these dangerous creatures and warn anyone who might mine under the ground around here. As for the facility, you will see it is destroyed, and so is the main power unfortunately. However the relay teleporter can be powered with the back up generator, as a consequence it can only be used as an exit. The backup generator can be activated through the panel on the wall, to the left of the now inaccessible room. Oh, as for the state of this place when I arrived? It was abandoned, which is strange, I will try to discover the other facilities. It seems most of these sites are for experiments which could be intervened by the government. Why else would they makes laboratories in other worlds? Well, yes maybe to experiment on what is found there, but this is another example of a project with nothing to do with the world in question. Anyway, I tend to ramble off thoughts so I'll end it here. Hopefully with any luck I'll be able to get back home, this Dr. Zeilus Vangouier signing off.'_

"Wow, what?" Dax asked, "I don't get what's going on."

"This scientist" Greg said, "he is destroying all of these places because of what lies in them. He is also trying to get back home too, I wonder if he is still in our world."

"Maybe?" Dax said shrugging, "who knows, anyway he said we could get out through a backup power."

"Indeed he did" Greg says looking over the panel, he presses the button and the teleporter lit up.

"Alright, let's go" Dax said, "uh, you keeping that tape thing?"

"Yeah" Greg replied, "it's neat, and who knows, maybe I will need it, I doubt he has an unlimited amount to spare."

"I see" Dax said, "well I hope this thing works, see you on the other side." Dax stepped on the teleporter and vanished in a flashy show of particles.

"I hope this thing actually works" Greg says to himself as he cautiously steps on to the teleporter. He was blinded by a flash and array of blueish white particles, he felt as if he was being ripped apart as he teleported out from the laboratory. Now teleporting away he felt like the air itself as he whizzed through matter of the world, and then he was rematerialized at Dax's side. Greg felt sick as if he had caught an airborne sickness as he teleported, of course that is not how that sort of thing works. Anyway his head ached and his head began to spin, the head wound..

"Augh!" Greg yelled kneeling down clutching his head.

"Greg!" Dax yelled, "hold on, I can see the village, it's just over there pal."

"Okay" Greg said, "I can make it there I think, someone there could help me."

"Yeah" Dax said, "someone will take a look at your head, just hang in there." As Greg walked though his feet grew heavy. His thoughts became cloudy and his vision began to fade slightly. Several yards before the village entrance Greg started to feel himself loose balance. He stopped walking and kneeled down again with his hands on the ground. Once again his vision faded and he woke up to see he was in a pack of Kobolds.

"What?" Greg asked, "is this another weird dream?" After asking that he saw himself as a kid, yup, it was a dream. The leader of the pack seemed to have been talking to his younger self.

"You are quite special" The Pack Leader said, "I believe it is time you find your path."

"Path?" Greg asked, "why am I even dreaming this? I mean this is all just a dream right?" He wanted to just write these dreams off as just that, dreams. But there is a clearer picture forming now. He cannot deny the truth, it has become ever more evident that through his dreams Greg's past was being rediscovered.

"You must go to the East" The Pack Leader said, "you must go to Skyweather, do not worry, you will be escorted. Now, why must you go? I was told to send you there by something I couldn't understand. Maybe it was a spirit, maybe it was The Skies? Whatever it was, the thing said you must go there."

"Weird" Greg says, "so I was in a pack, but I was sent away because something said I had to go.. what?" Greg wanted to know more, but he soon returned to blackness, and soon he awoke…

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

 _ **Chapter 4: To Sourstone They Went**_

out now


	4. Chapter 4: To Sourstone They Went

_**Chapter 4: To Sourstone They Went**_

Greg was now awake and lying in bed in a room. The room was a room that was set aside for the doctors patients it seemed. A table next to the bed held some medical supplies and paintings of flowers and such lined the walls. The wallpaper was a nice shade of a pastel color of some sort and the floor had wooden planks. Greg could see a man reading something at a desk in the corner. He wore a simple shirt with rolled up sleeves and his hair was gray. Greg could only assume the man was the doctor.

"Hm let's see" said The Doctor, "strange dark mist receded towards the mountains, that's good. Statues of men discovered at site, huh." after a moment Greg noticed that his head was wrapped snugly with bandages. Whatever the doctor did, he did it well, besides the minor headache Greg felt great. He then notices he was not wearing his duster.

"Hey, where's my duster?" Greg asked.

"Ah, you're awake finally" said The Doctor, "good, good, you were out for a good while. As for the duster it's just over there, hanging on the wardrobe there and your undershirt is with it as well. Some of the stains would not come clean I am afraid to say."

"Okay" Greg said, "well thanks for that and fixing me up Doctor..?"

"Garrison" said The Doctor "your friend mostly told me everything, how you were injured and the monster. Quite a wild start for your search and rescue mission."

"Speaking of Dax" Greg said, "where is he?"

"Oh, yeah" Garrison said, "he decided to visit the local shop, guess he needed something." Indeed Dax did, meanwhile he was looking for certain items to change his breaths affinity.

"Okay, how about mints?" Dax asked, "got some of those in stock?"

"Yes" The Shopkeeper said, "but only one unfortunately."

"I'll take it" Dax said, "better than none I suppose." After his dealings Dax exited the shop and takes a look around. The village known as Stanarse was a typical fantasy setting village. There were homes, the shop and farmers market stalls. Dax also happened to look across the wide open plain with it's road stretching down the middle and into the town. He noticed three Dracomages, Black Dracomages, traveling towards the village.

"We've been here for too long" Dax said to himself, "they have caught up, time to go no matter what." Dax quickly teleported to the door of the doctors house and entered inside and came into the room Greg was in. Greg and Garrison were discussing payment for his treatment.

"So it is settled then" Garrison said, "the amount due will be covered through the mail. As difficult that could be with the way things are right now I can work it out."

"Hey Greg" Dax said, "you're awake, good we can get going now."

"So soon?" Greg asked, "why is that?"

"Uh, didn't he say?" Dax asked, "you've been out for four days."

"What?!" Greg asked in disbelief, "well, we gotta make up for some lost time, thanks again Doc."

"No problem" Garrison said, "you two be safe now." Greg slipped into his duster and re-equipped all of his gear.

"Alright" Greg said, "ready to go."

"Great" Dax said, "I will teleport ahead and make sure the main road is clear."

"Okay?" Greg said, "you really think I'd get clonked in the head again?"

"Better safe than sorry?" Dax said shrugging, "anyway stock up if you need to and I'll meet you down the main road towards Sourstone."

"Alright then, I'll see ya" Greg said, "I won't dally too much so wait up." Greg exits the Doctor's house and into the village. Looking up Greg could tell it was midday, and because it is winter that only meant a few hours of travel.

"So" Greg said, "camping gear, I wonder if the shop owner has any." Greg checked and he was able to obtain some ample camping gear. However even though he was a whole inch and a quarter bigger than the average Kobold it was quite a bit to carry. Greg managed though, he had quite the strong back and so he began to set out. Before leaving though he was stopped by the group of Black Dracomages.

"Young Kobold" said the Head of the Group, "we meet again I see."

"Hey" Greg said, "I assume you couldn't find whatever in Skyweather?"

"No" said The Head of the group.

"Taxilvalitous" said one of the Two Black Darcons, "just ask him if he has seen one of our own."

"Nexovalitas" Taxilvahui- er, y'know what, for the sake of time I'll just call him Tax, okay? Anyway, Tax continues

"I was getting to that."

"Well we are wasting time" said The Third Drcomage.

"We are not Arxilatiltos" Tax said, "I can still sense he is here."

"I need to get going" Greg said, "good luck finding your friend."

"Friend?" asked Arx, "hardly, we barely know him."

"Enough" Nex said, "he clearly knows naught, so let us continue."

"Hey" Tax said, "I am the one who is in charge.. so let's get searching then."

"I wonder.." Greg says to himself as he began walking the main road to meet up with Dax. After walking for a good hour Greg has seen nothing but the mountains in the distance and tons of snow covered trees. Dax was nowhere to be seen and Greg wondered just where he could be. Eventually his worries were put to rest when he spotted Dax off to the side of the road leaning against a big rock.

"Took you long enough" Dax said.

"You went pretty far on your own" Greg said, "does it have to do with those other Dracons back there?"

"There are others?" Dax asked, "wonder what they are doing."

"Looking for one of their own" Greg replies, "I am starting to think they are looking for you."

"Nonsense" Dax said, "I don't know any others, I left them behind in the East remember?"

"If you say so" Greg said, "we should keep moving then, it will be dark in a couple of hours."

"Right" Dax said, "I notice you have picked up some camping gear as well. I got some too just in case, more the merrier I suppose."

"Yep" Greg says, "anyway according to the map we still have about several hours if not more of travel."

"Okay" Dax said, "but what of a plan though? Got an idea what you'll do when we get there?"

"Ask around" Greg said, "maybe check and see if there are bandits around the area too, just in case."

"Not much of a plan" Dax says, "you really are relying on the luck of the draw here aren't you?"

"What else do I got?" Greg asks, "Like I said, if nothing comes up, then I guess I will have to figure something out."

"Alright" Dax said, "change of conversation, uh, meet anyone nice while you were if the city?" The two of them walked onwards discussing various things, the forest was getting thicker as they walked. The mountains of Sourstone loomed slightly closer as they continued to travel. Eventually as light was beginning to fade the two were having the sandwich argument.

"So" Dax says, "you're telling me smores don't count as sandwiches?"

"No" Greg said, "they don't, they don't use bread."

"Okay" Dax says, "but the crackers are sandwiched between the chocolate and marshmallow. The word is used to describe what you are doing with the two crackers."

"Still" Greg said, "not a traditional sandwich."

"Never said it had to be" Dax said, "so I am right."

"Well.." Greg says, "hey, it's getting dark, wanna set up camp?"

"Sure" Dax said, "there's a cave over there, we could try that."

"A cave?" Greg asked, "hm, I dunno." It started to snow heavily after Greg's hesitation. "Well, I guess Skies have decided for me."

"Yeah" Dax said, "come on, let's get to that cave." Upon entering the cave Greg's whiskers twitched, he sensed something was here.

"Hm" Greg hummed, "there is something off here, a beast of some sort is in this cave."

"So you sense danger?" Dax asked, "think we can handle it?"

"Maybe" Greg said, "if we can force it out of here or kill it then we could stay here."

"Who's going first then?" Dax asked.

"I can see in the dark" Greg said, "so I guess I should."

"Okay" Dax said, "I will be right behind you." Greg cautiously scanned the cave, and looked around eventually he seen.. It. The creature looked like a slightly larger than normal beastman at first. But Greg noticed the wings on it's back, it turned around and sniffed the air. Greg could clearly see now that it was a giant werebeast wolf creature but with ears and eyes like a bat. It's fur was in patches and its flesh seemed to be decaying and falling off in pieces.

"What do you see?" Dax asked.

"Shush" Greg said, "it will see us." That little exchange was enough to tip off the creature. It let out a rattling howling screech and breathed smoke clouding the entire cave.

"That's not good!" Dax shouted, "Greg where are you!?"

"Next to you still" Greg responded, "keep on your guard, this thing could be anywhere!" Dax could sense something coming from his right, he quickly breathed ice on to the creature and it froze.

"Whew" Greg huffed, "good thing you ate that mint awhile ago."

"Yeah" Dax said as he took out his camping lantern, "let me get a look at that thing. Wow what the heck? This is very unnatural, do you think one of those labs made it?"

"Maybe" Greg said, "I hope there aren't a lot of these things out there. They are bat like though so we should light this cave up as much as possible."

"Good idea" Dax says as he pops a chili pepper, "let's make some campfires." And so, they set up safety fires in the cave, one near the entrance and another not far from it.

"Hopefully that does it" Greg said, "now, the monster."

"Right" Dax said, "so should we just smash it while it's still frozen?"

"Shatter it?" Greg asked, "you can try." Dax attempted to shatter the creature, it didn't work. The ice cracked and shattered around the creature and it freaked out howling and screeching because of the light.

"Greg! Shoot it or something!" Dax shouted. Greg lined up a shot but the creature took a swipe at Greg, Greg rolled backwards and Dax breathed fire on to the creature. The creature engulfed in flames ran out of the cave and into the night.

"Well" Greg says, "that works too I suppose."

"Yup" Dax said, "we probably should take turns keeping watch."

"Who's first then?" Greg asked.

"I dunno, you?" Dax said.

"Sure" Greg says, "whatever, as long as you can wake up when it's your turn."

"Yeah" Dax said, "anyway, if we find nothing at Sourstone, what do you think you will do exactly?"

"Find another lead?" Greg says with uncertainty.

"No" Dax said, "you should just go home, what other lead would you find?"

"I have my ways" Greg said.

"Sure you do" Dax says, "but the thing is, I don't want to just leave you to this on your own, but I don't know if I can stick around."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Greg asked.

"It's about my ma" Dax said, "I should go back to her, so if you find nothing at Sourstone, let's just get back home okay?"

"Maybe" Greg grumbles, "no promises though."

"Just consider it then" Dax said, "anyway, wake me up when it's my turn to keep watch, goodnight." From evening to dawn nothing eventful happened, there were not anymore of those creatures. The two friends had some food to eat before setting out and left the cave. Walking along the road they eventually came to the charred corpse of The Creature from the night prior.

"Well" Greg said, "fire kills it pretty good."

"Yeah" Dax said, "so if we run into any more, light em up, got it." The couple of hours passed without much happening. The forest eventually dissipated into rocky terrain with patches of green and trees here and there. Eventually Sourstone was in sight, the day was particularly dark and cloudy.

"Here it is" Greg said, "Sourstone, this place from what I heard have beasts for the mining and they haven't been treated well recently for some reason."

"Sounds bad" Dax said, "should we even bother trying to enter through the front?" Greg cocked an ear towards the right. He could hear a child screaming and the screeching howl of another one of those monsters.

"A kid is in trouble!" Greg shouted, "come on Dax let's go!" Greg sped off leaving Dax behind.

"Woah, woah, wait a second!" Dax shouted teleporting after him. Greg ran around the main wall of Sourstone and sees the monster. The winged werebeast was upon the poor beast child. Greg drew his knives and threw them at the monster. It screeched and flew towards Greg. Greg rolled to the right, and the beast turned around a charged at him again. Greg draws his short sword and jumps at the charging beast and stabs it in the eye. It swipes at Greg but misses when Greg rolled away, Dax at this point caught up and engulfed the beast with flame. The monster screams with agony as it burns to death.

"Alright, it's over now" Dax said.

"Yeah" Greg said drawing his sword from the beast, "thanks, I don't know how much longer I would have kept that up for."

"As for the kid" Dax says, "what about him?"

"He's fine" Greg said, "what in the world are you doing out here though kid?"

"Food" The Beast Child said, "we hardly get none."

"That is horrible" Greg said, he reaches into his knapsack and gives the child some fruit.

"Really?" The Beast Child asked, "I can just have it.. for nothing in return?"

"Sure" Greg said, "why not? You need it don't you? Anyway, how'd you get out, the place is secured."

"The little hole over there" The Beast Child said, "I don't think you'll fit though."

"He's right" Dax said, "good thing I can teleport."

"Good" Greg said, "teleport us in".

"No" Dax said, "that wall could be too thick."

"What?" Greg asked.

"I don't think I can do it" Dax said, "and if I can it could do worse to you than a head injury."

"Well" Greg says, "how would I get in then?"

"Why would you wanna?" The Beast Child asked, "this place is pretty bad."

"I am looking for someone" Greg said, "I have a sneaking suspicion that whoever took my dad away left him in Sourstone."

"Or" The Beast Child said, "he was captured and brought here, they have done that for awhile now."

"What?" Dax asked, "why?"

"The Beasts keep dying" Greg said, "that or they are running away. We should look into the place if we get a chance."

"One thing at a time" Dax said, "looks like you'll have to get captured."

"Unfortunately" Greg said, "do you think you can teleport my gear to the other side?"

"Yeah" Dax said, "maybe not all at once but I can."

"Good" Greg says, "now, time for me to play prisoner"

"But why not use the grapple?" Dax asked. ' _Oh yeah_ ', Greg thought to himself, he totally forgot he had the thing, he never got an opportunity to use it so far. He fires the grapple to the top of the wall. It is no use since the wall is too tall and too smooth for it to latch.

"Well" Greg says, "at least I tried."

And so Greg sent out to get captured and gain entry into Sourstone…

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Sourstone**_

out now


	5. Chapter 5: Sourstone

_**Chapter 5: Sourstone**_

Greg upon walking to the front gates of Sourstone spots a patrolling guard. He walks up to the patrolling guard and says,

"Hey, heard you guys were capturing beasts." The guard turns around and looks down at Greg

"What?" The Guard asked in almost disbelief, "I'll have you know, we most certainly do not."

"Oh really?" Greg said, "well what do you do then?"

"We recruit them" The Guard said, "sure it may be slightly forceful and they may not want to go, but work is work."

"Still" Greg says, "that is forced labor, your superior sugar coated that didn't he?"

"Well," The Guard said, "work is work, say, you're a beast man, I assure you, you have the wrong idea, why don't go and take a look inside?" The Guard obviously thought that he was being clever playing Greg. It was the perfect opportunity so Greg agreed enter inside and look and sure enough The Guard closed the gate behind him and locked it.

"Ah ha!" The Guard shouted, "I got one! And he came to me, wouldn't ya believe it! Marv will not believe this ha ha!"

"That was easy" Greg says to himself as he looks around. Directly ahead of him lied the mountains that the beasts mined in. To the left lies somewhat of a varying degree of buildings and structures for the beasts to live in. Some of them were practically shack roofs on stilts and others were full houses. To the left was another huge wall that separated the kingdom's residents and the castle from the beasts.

"Okay" Greg said, "gotta find Dax now."

"Right next to ya" Dax says suddenly.

"Woah!" Greg yells jumping back, "not funny Dax!"

"Heh, yeah" Dax said, "anyway here's your stuff."

"Thanks" Greg said.

"So, now what?" Dax asked.

"Ask around I guess?" Greg says, "maybe this beast man over here knows something." After a bit of asking around Greg could see no one knew Rik. It seems as if he never even been to Sourstone. And now, because Greg never thinks things through, he was stuck in the area, he is gonna have to find some way out.

"Well" Greg says "he isn't here."

"Yeah" Dax said, "I know, I have been following you for the past hour or so now."

"Right" Greg said, "I may also be stuck in here now too."

"That" Dax replies, "I have also gathered, maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Nope" Greg said, "it's not like you objected in anyway though."

"Anyway" Dax said, "we need to find you a way out now, any ideas?"

"Not really" Greg responded, "oh hey, there's the little boy we saved."

"Hello again" The Beast Child chirped, "The Nice Ones would like to personally thank you for saving me."

"Uh, okay" Greg said, "lead the way, we are still new here."

"Okay" The Beast Child said, "follow me, I am Darin by the way."

"Darin?" Dax asked, "your parents named you that?"

"No" said Darin, "the Nice Ones did, for the longest time I was just called Drooly"

"Oh" Dax says, "I can see why they gave you a different name. Anyway I am Dax, and that's Greg."

"Well" Greg said, "I go by Six too, that's my nickname so you can call me that too.

"Great to know you two" Darin said, "anyway The Nice Ones are just in this building up ahead." They came to a stop in front of a really old looking house, the paint was faded and the wood was weathered.

"This is the house?" Dax asked.

"Yep" Darin said, "The Nice Ones said it may have age on the outside but it is the inside that counts."

"Never judge a book by it's cover" Greg said, "that is a good moral to live by."

"Until of course" Dax interjected, "you are stabbed in the back."

"Right" Greg says somewhat annoyed, "let's just go and meet these people already." Upon entering the home Greg and Dax could see that the boy was right. The inside looked quite nice with clean looking wallpaper and clean floors.

"Wow" Greg said, "they really did make the inside look good." But enough of the house talk, that is boring, so they walked from the entryway to the main room. In the main room were an assortment of beasts asking questions or receiving things like blankets or medicine. In the middle of the room sat two elderly humans. The woman was wearing a yellowish dress with pink assets and the man was wearing overalls and had a nicely kept grey mustache and beard.

"Oh" The Nice Woman said, "is that them?"

"Yes" said Darin, "this is Greg, or Six, his nickname, the Kobold who saved me with some help from his friend Dax, the Black Dracomage." The Elderly Couple looked at each other and looked back and for a moment just stared at Greg and Dax. The other beast stood silent and looked back and forth between The Nice Ones and Greg and Dax.

"What?" Dax asked finally.

"Oh" The Nice Woman said, "it's nothing, just a shock of deja vu is all."

"Deja vu?" Greg asked, "whaddya mean?"

"Well" The Nice Woman said, "we used to live in Skyweather a long while ago. And we took care of a couple beast children, exactly like yourselves."

"What a coincidence" Dax said, "funny how things like that happen."

"Mhmm" The Nice Man agreed.

"Right" The Nice Woman said, "anyway you two can call us Nice Woman and Nice Man respectively, it's just what we have been called since we got here a year ago. We provide whatever we can when we receive supply from our mysterious friend. Anyhow word has it you two are searching for something?"

"Yes" Greg said, "I am searching for my father, well adoptive father but still."

"Oh dear" The Nice Woman said, "you have our sympathies, any details you can give?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "he's the General of Skyweather."

"General?" The Nice Man asked, "eh, which one?"

"General Rik" Greg replies.

"Rik?" The Nice Woman repeated, "I haven't heard that name in a long time, he adopted you?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "you know him?"

"Yes" The Nice Woman said, "I do, I would have known if he was here, I hope you find him."

"We are on that" Dax said, "but Greg is kinda stuck in Sourstone now, is there a way out?"

"I am afraid not" The Nice Man said, "can't you teleport him across the wall?"

"Nope" Dax said, "he would probably not stay in one piece, and it is exhausting just to get myself over."

"I am not surprised" The Nice Woman said, "I can tell by the look of you that you were left by your brood at a young age."

"Um, yeah" Dax said, "I was left.. behind".

"Well" Greg says, "how'd you two get here?"

"Front gate" The Nice Man said, "we got special permission, The King still hasn't lent a hand in helping us with the beasts like he'd promised however."

"Oh" Greg says, "well that's terrible."

"Anyhow" The Nice Woman said, "if you want out Greg my dear, you will need the aid of our mysterious friend. We have only seen her once in person, but she has a way outside, find her and request for her help.

"Where should look?" Greg asked.

"Late at night" The Nice Woman said, "in the old barn just around the corner of here she leaves food and supplies for us."

"Alright" Greg said, "we'll go and-"

"Now wait a minute!" A Beast Man interrupted, "they could help us!"

"What do you mean Randal?" The Nice Woman asked.

"What I mean" Randal said, "is I have dug a hole under the wall to the King's side. They could go over there and see what is goin on."

"What?" The Nice Woman asked, "now you are being ridiculous."

"No seriously" Randal pleaded, "there is something up, the king was a good fair guy once, I was there, he wouldn't just let us suffer like this."

"Hey" Greg said, "calm down, I can take a look into it before leaving if it makes you feel better, okay?"

"Alright" Randal said, "but you better be quick cause I know a certain Drakeling that would seize the opportunity to muck things up."

"You talkin of me?" The nearby Drakeling asked.

"Yeah" Randal said, "you says you want to kill the king Sssseth."

"Oh yesss" Seth said, "well maybe I was not sserious and don't pick at me or you'll get it."

"Enough" The Wise Mother said, "you two need to learn to get along, as for you, Greg and Dax, do what you wish."

"If I can" Greg said, "I'll do what I can to help the beasts here before I go."

"Huzzah!" Randal shouted, "We would owe you a great debt!"

"Okay" Dax said, "well we need to get going then, see you all." Greg and Dax leave The Nice Ones house.

"Well" Greg said, "looks like there is a bit going on here."

"Yeah" Dax said, "anyway the castle, we should go and pay that king a visit."

"Let me guess" Greg said, "you want to lift some of his treasure? I am down for that, but helping the beasts? We gotta do that too."

"How?" Dax asked.

"Maybe" Greg said, "the mysterious stranger will help."

"I don't think so" Dax said, "but whatever, I'll just leave it up to you so good luck."

"Oh, thanks" Greg retorts, "maybe I'll keep all that treasure to myself then".

"You wish" Dax said, "come on let's go and wait somewhere I guess." And so the two of them looked around the beast side of Sourstone familiarizing themselves with the place. Greg used his grapple hook to get on top of taller homes and runs around on the roofs. Dax teleports to his side on top of one of the houses.

"What are you doing?" Dax asked.

"Bored" Greg said, "just keeping myself entertained is all"

"Dusk is coming" Dax said, "think we should get some rest?"

"Would be wise" Greg said, "but I am making sure I don't miss this stranger."

"Alright, your choice" Dax said. The next hour or so passed and it became dark, Greg could see just fine since he could see in the blackest of night. He spots another Kobold in the distance, he was shouting,

"Quick! Get inside you fool!"

"Get inside?" Greg asked, "why?" And then he noticed a swarm of those werewolf bat monstrosities began to fly overhead. The Kobold quickly ducked back inside and Greg at that moment knew he was in trouble.

"Aw crap" Greg mutters under his breath. One of the monsters dived down at Greg but Dax luckily was quick to set it ablaze.

"We need to go!" Dax shouted, "Quick! To that barn, we can just wait in there!"

"Alright!" Greg shouted back, "let's just hope it's secured enough!" As Greg and Dax fled the monsters gave chase, Greg dodged and weaved through buildings and narrow openings. Dax teleported as much as he could. The monsters in result began to crash and bump into things in attempt to catch Greg and Dax. It looked like they were losing them but one grabbed Greg and flew with him upwards.

"Oh heck!" Greg yelled as he took his dagger and stabbed at the beast. The beast screeched in pain and dropped Greg.

"This is gonna hurt!"Greg shouted as he fell, luckily Dax teleported near him and caught him by his tail.

"Ow!" Greg shouted, Dax let his tail go and Greg somersault back to his feet.

"Sorry" Dax said, "at least you're not dead."

"Me and you both will be if we don't get movin" Greg says, "let's just get going, ow." Greg ran with a little bit of a waddle with his step and Dax followed behind as the monsters closed in. They rush into the barn and closed the door.

"The loft" Dax said, "we gotta get that too."

"I got it" Greg says, he uses his grapple hook to get to the loft and goes to close the door. A monster lands in the loft window right in front of Greg. It tried to snap at Greg but with his quick reflexes Greg smacked the creature with his crossbow and it fell down in front of the barn. Greg latches the window shut and climbed back down.

"What the heck" Dax said, "why didn't The Nice Ones mention this?"

"I guess they assumed we knew." Greg replied, "it seems like the monsters are from around here somewhere."

"No wonder why this place is doing poor" Dax said, "monsters like that killing everybody and all."

"Indeed" Greg agreed, "anyway, should we wait around out in the open or hide?"

"I dunno" Dax said, "the door locked?"

"No" Greg said, "we should be fine though, they can't open doors I think."

"Alright" Dax said, "but what's to stop them from smashing through?"

"No idea" Greg said, "stupidity?"

"Maybe" Dax says, "anyway while we wait you wanna talk about anything?"

"Sure" Greg said, "anything you wouldn't eat?"

"Explosive material" Dax replied, "for uh, obvious reasons."

"Yeah" Greg said, "of course, anyway.." hours passby and the two of them are relaxing on a couple of hay piles talking back and forth in hushed voices.

"Why do we got to be quite?" Dax asked, "maybe whoever is gonna show up will be friendly."

"I don't think so" Greg replied, "anyone that works in secret obviously likes to remain hidden."

"That makes sense" Dax said, "what if whoever doesn't help you then?"

"Cross that bridge when we come to it" Greg said dismissively. "Wait, I hear footsteps, light ones, quick get under the hay".

"What?" Dax asked sinking under, "how would you know any difference?"

"Better safe than sorry" Greg said. The barn door open, Greg could see clearly who it was. It was a woman in green, and wearing the hat of a hunter. She enters into the barn and pauses,

"Alright" she said drawing her bow, "I know someone's in those hay bales, show yourselves."

"She's a hunter?" Dax asked, "well, we couldn't have seen that coming."

"Nope" Greg said, "let's just hope she listens to us…"

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_

 _ **Chapter 6: The Secret of the Mine**_

 _Out now_


	6. Chapter 6: The Secret of the Mines

_**Chapter 6: The Secret of the Mine**_

Greg pops out of the hay pile with his hands up.

"Hey" Greg said, "we are just here to ask you something, The Nice Ones told us to come here and meet you."

"They did?" The Huntress asked, "wait a minute, you said we, is someone else hiding?" Dax comes out of the hay

"Hay" Dax said with a grin, "looks like its too late to bale."

"That was terrible" The Huntress said, "anyway, a Black Dracomage huh? That is a bit of a surprise."

"I am a surprise?" Dax asked, "well I am unsurprised by that."

"Anyway" Greg says, "we need some, help I came to Sourstone to see if my dad was here, he wasn't."

"And now you're stuck" The Huntress said, "and you want me to show you how I get in and out huh?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "that'd be great, but I kinda want to help Sourstone before going."

"Help Sourstone?" The Huntress asked, "I have been trying to do something myself."

"Really?" Dax asked, "well ain't that convenient cause Greg here is willing to help."

"I don't think so" The Huntress said, "I am better off on my own, thanks."

"Aw come on" Dax said, "Greg's dad is a general, he'll put in a good word for you if you're ever in Skyweather."

"General?" The Huntress asked, "Greg, who is your father?"

"Rik" Greg said, "he adopted me after he saved me from a forest fire, he just disappeared one day and-"

"I know" The Huntress interrupted, "he was my friend, after The Lines came to pass I left Skyweather."

"Woah, what?" Dax asked, "so you knew him then?"

"I just said so" The Huntress says, "word gets around eventually, and when I heard of his disappearance I tried to find him. Instead of finding him however, I found the unfortunate of Sourstone and decided they need help. Anyway, since you are Rik's own you are welcomed to help. As for your friend, he can come along, but no more puns, alright?"

"Hey" Dax said, "even bad puns are funny, I mean you gotta admire I have some humor unlike other Black Dracons.

"Well" Greg says, "not everyone likes puns. Oh, by the way what is your name Miss?"

"Sonya" The Huntress said, "what is your friends name?"

"Me?" Dax asked, "I'm Daxtertalias, or just Dax for short."

"Nice to meet you" Sonya said, "now Greg, if you have come this far you must have some clues on where Rik has gone."

"Somewhat" Greg said, "and then after I tell you what I know, you can give an overview on what seems to be the problem here."

"Sounds fair" Sonya said "before we get started though, I can't help but notice all of the equipment you carry. You even carry a crossbow, are you a skilled fighter?"

"A bit" Greg said, "before I became a courier I tried out being a knight. And then I joined a guild for a short time, but even before all that I had some practice when I was younger."

"Oh yeah" Dax said, "especially when we were kids. He'd read books about techniques and try to copy them."

"That was for fun really" Greg said, "I sure did love to read though, I learned a lot from books."

"Strange" Sonya said, "A bookworm Kobold, that is uncommon."

"Unfortunately" Greg said, "lots of my kind don't even know how to read."

"And what about you Dracon?" Sonya asked Dax, "how did you become friends with a Kobold?"

"Well" Dax said, "it may of helped that my adoptive mother was also a Kobold."

"She is?" Sonya asked, "I never heard of that one before."

"I'm a strange one" Dax said, "anyway, she got kidnapped by bandits and Greg was there for me, his dad saved my ma and we lived across them as neighbors ever since."

"Interesting" Sonya said, "anyway we are wasting time now, what is the lead you two followed here to Sourstone?"

"Okay, It wasn't easy" Greg said, "but I finally got my first clue after I tracked down the alleged missing knight. Turns out he was an infamous crime boss that was in disguise, they used Rik's disappearance as a ruse to rob the royal vault."

"I see" Sonya said, "so the crime boss told you to come to Sourstone then?"

"Yep" Greg replies.

"You must really miss Rik" Sonya said, "your clue was more of a vague direction and you still made the journey. So why did the Dracomage come with you?"

"I need treasure" Dax said, "my mother had a bad harvest season. That and there is no way I would let my best pal go on his own."

"That is understandable" Sonya said, "anyway if you haven't noticed the problem with Sourstone are these monsters. One day apparently they began to flood from the mines the beasts worked in. These creatures are monstrosities, they are unlike anything I have seen. And I have a suspicion that creatures like those things are not natural."

"Dax said something like that" Greg said.

"I did?" Dax asked, "oh yeah I said that for the weird worm things."

"And" says Greg, "it turns out they were made, in a laboratory."

"Is that so?" Sonya asks, "you think there's one around here?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "it would be, there was a map too, I think one was near here."

"Interesting" Sonya said, "anyway, since then The Kingdom has gone into debt and the King can hardly afford to govern his kingdom."

"So that means" Greg said, "beasts are left to die basically."

"Not necessarily" Sonya said, "The King has done what he could but it was not enough. Not even I or The Nice Ones have been able to help every beast here."

"Okay" Dax said, "what do we then?"

"I'll tell you" Sonya replied, "I have noticed The King's advisor venturing into the mines. Of course that is pretty suspicious and we should tail him."

"Wow" Greg said, " he must be brave, unless if he can go in there freely.. those things must not attack him."

"Exactly" Sonya said, "that is why it is suspicious."

"I wonder.." Greg says, "so how often does he go in there?"

"Late" Sonya said, "before entering the barn I seen him making his way to the mines."

"Well let's go" Dax said, "the convenient opportunity is wasting."

"Indeed" Sonya said, "follow me, I have studied these monsters long enough to know how to avoid detection." Sonya lead Greg and Dax out of the barn and they cautiously walked to the mines. Upon coming to the entrance to the mine Greg could see that a couple of the monsters were standing guard at the entrance.

"Are they standing guard?" Greg asked.

"It seems so" Sonya said, "if their nature was to seek prey and devoure in the night they would not be here."

"Maybe" Greg said, "that advisor guy is controlling them."

"I wouldn't know how" Sonya said, "that is a little far fetched."

"Crazy" Dax said, "but considering everything as of late, not that crazy."

"Yeah" Greg said, "you never been at one of those labs Sonya, almost anything is possible it looks."

"If you say so" Sonya replied, "let's just see what the madman is up too." Sonya picks up a nearby stone and chucks it to the left of the two monsters. The two monsters of course leave the entrance to investigate the noise. The three of them slipped into the caves quietly and made their way down the shaft. Down they walked in the shafts of the mines, all was quiet, almost too quiet as they traveled through the erie depths. Layers of untouched ore could be seen and eventually they came to a rather new looking mine opening. Soon after they come across what looked to be a hole in the shaftway and further down it was a drop off.

"Woah" Greg said, "there's a really big drop here."

"I can try to teleport down" Dax said.

"It may be too far" Sonya says, "this probably is not the right way."

"It is" Greg said, "I have a gut feeling this would be the perfect place to hide a laboratory."

"Maybe" Sonya said, "but how would the man get down there?" Greg felt around the sides of the wall and felt a loose stone. He removed it and found a secret switch, he flips it and a door opens revealing a secret wooden elevator.

"How did you know?" Sonya asked.

"Not the first time" Greg said, "the other one had a secret entrance too." They ride down the elevator and at the bottom was a cave. There was a light shining through a hole to a sterile white room leading into a laboratory. It is apparent that the creatures inside broke their way through. The room was like the one Greg and Dax entered before. Inside it had a teleporter and was more of an entrance room.

"Well" Sonya said, "you were right about the lab"

"Yeah" Dax said, "this place is pretty empty though, I think they are all out looking for food."

"Good" Sonya said, "less danger the better, Greg, what are you looking at?"

"Next to your feet" Greg said, "there's a tape."

"A what?" Sonya asked, she looks down and picks it up, "tape? What does it do?"

"This scientist" Greg began, "he leaves these behind wherever he goes. They are like journal entries but instead of words it's his voice. I happened to pick up his tape player in the last lab so I can play it"

"Okay" Sonya said, "play it then, I am curious." Greg sets the tape into the player and presses play.

' _Apologies, but this side is about full, please flip the tape to side B'_

"Oh" Greg said, "uh, hold on" Greg takes out the tape and flips it and then sets it back into the player and again presses play.

' _Ah yes, there we go, now to record more of my findings. Anyhow I am sure you, whoever you are have found my tape recorder, if not well too bad. This is my last one and I am holding on to it. As for my status, I am hiding in a cupboard. The facility is abandoned but the specimens have broken free it seems. Before hiding and cowering for my life however I found some information. Apparently these things were created in a failed cloning experiment. Instead of discarding these monstrosities however the scientists were intrigued with their creation.'_

' _The tests from there on out were cloning more of the specimen and attempting to control them. As for the name of these specimens they were known as Specimens Z-167-WB, or as it was called off hand the Werebats. That is right, werewolves fused with bats, and for some reason they breath smoke screens. I am going to attempt to escape with the emergency teleporter after I finish here. I want to destroy the facility but the risk is too great. From what I have seen the place is sealed completely, these creatures should never escape. Anyway I will leave this tape somewhere while rushing to the teleporter, I am sure whoever you are will get it. I know you'll find your way in here, somehow, I just know it, gut feeling as they say, so find that self destruct button. This is Dr. Zeilus Vangouier signing off, again destroy this place and goodluck to you.'_

"We should do it" Greg says, "we should destroy this place."

"I agree" Sonya said, "but let's find the advisor first."

"Right" Greg said, "there is a door over there let's go." The three of them sneak their way into the next room. It was a room with huge glass windows. Looking down below through the glass windows they could see The King's Advisor standing before a machine. The Advisor wore typical royal advisor robes to symbolize his wise intellect. Greg could not understand it but the machine somehow made those creatures, the monster looked exactly like the ones before. It was making copies of the creature, but how none of the three of them could know. The Advisor holds a device in his hand and talks slowly to the Werebat.

"Obey, do as I say" The Advisor said, "I am your master, you will serve and you will obey." The Werebat lets out a howling screech and flies away off into another room.

"Drat" The Advisor said, "this one is insubordinate too, maybe I need to tweak the machine again."

"Well" Dax said, "looks like Greg was right"

"Yes" Sonya said, "he was, this technology does not exist in our world though, how does he know how to use it?"

"I recognized his voice" Greg said, "I delivered a package to him over a year ago."

"What?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah" Greg said, "I met him just outside the Tangle and into the forest somewhat." "I remember that voice and even though he wore that hat I still saw his face."

"So this is your fault?" Dax asked.

"No" Greg said, "it couldn't have been, I had no idea whatever he needed would power this machine."

"Don't worry" Sonya said, "you are not at fault, The Skies see that. What we do now to stop him is what matters."

"We must attack" Greg said.

"No!" Sonya said, "The King still believes he is a trustworthy one. We must have The King on our side if things are to get better."

"You're right" Greg said, "it won't do us any good, and if we destroyed this place we wouldn't be able to give any evidence either."

"Exactly" Sonya said, "we need evidence, that tape you found is a good place to start."

"I dunno if it's enough" Greg said, "he has a room at the castle though I'm sure, maybe we can find something there."

"Maybe" Sonya said, "then again there could be something here we could use." They then heard The Advisor shouting,

"Hey! Who is up there?! I see your ears, beastman!"

"What?!" Greg shouted in a hushed voice, "my ears were barely showing!"

"We are out of time" Sonya said, "come on you two, move it!" They rush to the secret wood elevator and take it up back to the mines. However the Werebats began to close in, The Advisor has sicked his minions on them. Sonya turned around and let her arrows fly, she killed one, but there were still about half a dozen coming.

"Go" Dax said to her, "I got this." Sonya let's Dax take point and he lights up the whole mineshaft, and the Werebats burned to ashes in the flames.

"Good work" Sonya said, "if only I had the resources to craft more fire arrows, I could have handled them then".

"I don't doubt it" Dax said, "but you gotta admit it's good to have back up."

"I suppose" Sonya said, "I wouldn't have gotten caught though."

"Oh come on" Greg says, "he has a good sense sight, not my fault." They begin walking to the exit of the mine as they talked.

"So the plan then" Dax said, "what is it?"

"Go to the castle" Greg said.

"Yes" Sonya said, "when dawn arrives I will escort you."

"Wait" Greg says "you can just get them to let us in?"

"On a condition" Sonya replied, "in the castle they have some beast servants, basically you two will be going for 'tryouts' if you get what I am going for." They reach the entrance of the mine, Sonya takes out the guarding Werebats quickly with a shot in both of their head.

"Alright" Dax said, "but I am not very inconspicuous though, I am a Black Dracomage."

"You are" Sonya said, "but you are a wayward one, so you should just get an odd look and nothing more."

"Right" Dax says, "uh, so what if we find nothing in that guys room?"

"Plan B then" Greg replies.

"What's plan B?" Dax asks.

"We'll think of one" Greg says.

"Flawless plan" Dax said sarcastically.

"Anyway" Sonya said, "there is still a few hours of night left, you two should get some rest. I will meet you near the mines, and then we will see if anything comes of our plan.

 _ **End of Chapter 6**_

 _ **Chapter 7: 'The Advisor' He Is Not**_

finished, read on


	7. Chapter 7:'The Advisor' He is Not

_**Chapter 7: 'The Advisor' He Is Not**_

Greg and Dax decided to sleep in the barn, morning soon came and Greg was up at the crack of dawn. Greg was quite surprised to see he was able to awake so early, sometimes though he just surprises himself. Dax meanwhile still slept, and probably would not wake up without anything short than a explosion.

"Hey" Greg said poking Dax, "wake up Dax, it's morning." He just kept snoring, Greg thought for a moment of just leaving him and carrying on with mission at hand himself. He wanted to, but he wouldn't do that, Dax wouldn't be very pleased to have missed the action. Greg turns around and is startled to see Darin is just standing there.

"Gah! Darin?" Greg asked, "what are you doing just standing there?"

"Checking up on you" Darin said, "need some help waking your friend?"

"What would you do?" Greg asked.

"You'll see" Darin said, he scampered up the loft and jumped down on Dax who was sleeping in a pile of hay. Now the kid wasn't that heavy, but he jumped down onto Dax's stomach, that will still cause some aching no matter what."

"Oof! Hey!" Dax shouted, "what gives kid?!"

"Greg needed help" Darin said.

"Woah, hey" Greg says, "it was his idea, not mine."

"Still not funny" Dax said, "you're lucky I didn't have anymore fire left in me from that hot sauce I drank last night."

"Yeah" Greg says, "good thing, anyway Darin, we are going to try and fix things around here, so scamper off and leave us to it okay?"

"Really?" Darin asked, "you are actually going to fix things?"

"Yes" Greg said, "I promise, things will be better soon."

"That's great!" Darin said, "I'll tell The Nice Ones that you and your friends are our heroes we've been waiting for!"

"Well" Greg said, "I would go saying that much, but we're on it alright, see you soon kid."

"So we goin now?" Dax asked.

"Uh huh right now" Greg said, "just play it cool and we'll be fine."

"I dunno" Dax said, "I am not a big fan of going and being a servant."

"Who said you had to be?" Greg replies, "the plan is we get inside the castle. Once we are in one of us will find the room, look around and get whatever and get out."

"I hope that isn't it" Dax said.

"I'm sure Sonya will have more details" Greg says, "it was her idea after all." Greg and Dax walks to the mines and meet up with Sonya. Sonya told the both of them the details of her plan. Once they were in Dax would use his Nox breath as a distraction while Greg slinked away to snoop around. It was a sound idea, Greg had high hopes for the plan to go without a hitch. However they could not even get into the Castle Town, apparently the role they have been searching for has been filled.

"Sorry" The Guard said shutting the heavy steel door, "but we are in no need of any beast servants as of now. Maybe try again in the turn over of the next season, okay? Farewell."

"Well" Sonya said, "looks like the deadline was sooner than I thought."

"Unfortunately" Dax said, "say, where'd Greg go?"

"What?" Sonya said, "he's gone?" Sonya looks back at the steel doors, "that sly little Kobold."

"Should we go after him?" Dax asked.

"Not yet" Sonya replied, "let's give him some time, perhaps he will find what we need." Meanwhile Greg was hiding in a hay cart near the wall of the Castle Town. He decided to take the tunnel Randal dug to get in. Now, he needed only to wait for the opportunity to make his next move. Finally he had an opportunity when the guards were in rotation of their duties. He left the hay cart and grapple hooks onto the rooftop of a nearby building. From there he could see a good portion of the Castle Town, there is a monument in the middle within a plaza full of shops and such. Surrounding were homes an Inn or two as well some taverns. Greg eventually stopped goggling the scenery and made his way towards the castle. Eventually he came to quite the leap between roofs.

"I could make that" Greg said, "and even if I don't I got the grapple." And so Greg ran and jumped, realized he wouldn't make it and attempted to fire the grapple. The sky gem that powered the launch of his grapple has ran out however so he plummeted.

' _Of Course'_ Greg thought as he crashed into a stand of fruit.

"Ow" Greg said, "sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"Tell that to the guards!" A rather large woman said with hips as wide as a wagon. "Guards! Guards! This Beastman killed my fruit!"

"Oh great" Greg said, "now I can be arrested for fruit murder."

"Stop!" A Guard shouted, "you have violated the law!"

"That is right!" said Another Guard, "It's all over lawbreaker! Your spree is at an end!"

"You!" shouted another guard coming from behind. "Stop right there criminal scum, break the law on my wat- wait a minute, who was first?"

"I was" said The Guard that came first, "I believe this one is mine."

"Wait" said The Guard that came second, "where is the criminal?!" Yup that's right, while the guards were distracted shouting like idiots Greg legged it. Seriously, they should know just standing there and screaming to halt wouldn't work.

"After him!" One of the Guards shouted and off they ran after Greg, their iron banded armor gleaming in the sun. Anyhow, Greg fiddled with his bracer as he ran trying to jam a new sky gem into the compartment. He eventually does and readies his shot before being interrupted by one of the guards.

"I got you now!" The Guard said, "you will come with me." Greg thought about it for a second and realized it would be best to go to the dungeon. He would break out and get into the castle that way, at this point it would be a bit more difficult since he is being chased.

"Alright" Greg said, "you got me, hull me away to your dungeon then."

"You are a beast man" The Guard said, "the penalty for trespassing is execution unfortunately, as in I kill you right here and right now."

"What?!" Greg shouted, "how is that any fair?!"

"Don't you know the law?" The Guard asked.

"No" Greg said, "I was abducted and I wished to speak to your king about it."

"Really?" The Guard asked, "I suppose that is different then. Alright fine, you'll live since you are new, but you are to go back the beast district now. I will escort you so come along." The Guard turns around began to walk, "well, are you coming or what?" He looks behind himself and sees that Greg was gone. "Of course he disappeared, well now I will have to find him and actually kill for real now." Meanwhile Greg leapt from roof to roof until he made it to the front of the castle. He dived into the bushes and kept low as he snuck to the side of the moat. As he paced the side of the moat he kept his eyes peeled for an opening. Eventually he spots an opened window.

"Bingo" Greg said, "time to infiltrate." He grapple hooked into the opened window and into the room of what appeared to be the fair maiden. How'd Greg know this? Because the room was decorated with flowers and frilly stuff and the decor is a pink like color. That and the overall tone spoke 'royal princess'.

"Okay" Greg said, "I am in, now I just have to-" A door opens interrupting Greg's monologuing, it was a girl, pretty and young, most likely in her early to mid teens. She of course wore a big puffy dress and it was a nice shade of green and blue.

"Uh oh" Greg said, "hi, uh, don't call the guards please."

"I, um, sure" The Girl said, "I won't, I can't believe it, a beastman, in my room."

"And I am confused" Greg said feeling somewhat weirded out.

"Sorry" The Girl said, "it's just, besides the servants, I don't get to see beast people anymore. I used to go to their part of Sourstone and play with the young ones and give them royal delicacies I would save.

"Oh" Greg said, "so you like beast people then?"

"Of course" The Girl said, "they are just like people, and a lot of them tend to be nice."

"I see" Greg says, "so I take that you are not happy about the situation going on here."

Of course I am not" The Girl said, "those poor beast people are just left to their fates. Ever since those monsters showed up my father barley have made an attempt to offer relief. I complained to him but he just goes off about how the beast people cannot be helped. I guess they were the ones providing our source of income or something with the mining."

"Yeah they were" Greg said, "and I have seen where those monsters are coming from."

"From the mines" The Girl said, "we all know that."

"No" Greg says, "that isn't all of it. Sit down, I'll tell you all about it, what's your name?"

"Chelise" said The Girl, "anyway what is your name?"

"Well" Greg said, "my nickname is Six but I like you so you can call me Greg."

"Okay Greg" Chelise said, "tell me what is going on then." And so Greg told her everything, about the lab and the diabolical creation, the machine and of course The Advisor and his little secret.

"Wait" Chelise said, "so the Royal Advisor is responsible?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "but I need irrefutable proof to prove it to the king."

"Wow" Chelise said, "Kobolds don't usually use big words like that."

"I'm real smart" Greg said, "let's not get side tracked though, I need to get into his room."

"Alright" Chelise said, "but how would we do that?"

"I could sneak off" Greg said, "figure it out on my own."

"I have a better plan" Chelise said, "you could hide in this big laundry basket." Chelise points over to a rather large laundry basket. "Throw a blanket or two over you and I can carry you near to his room."

"Sure" Greg said, "as long as you got the arm strength it could work." And so to Greg's surprise she was able to lift the basket with him inside of it. She carried him for several moments until finally she set the basket down.

"Okay" Chelise said, "coast is clear." Greg hops out of the basket and looks at the door.

"Alright" he said, "you coming with me?"

"Sure" Chelise said, "this is good fun, I haven't been able to have much fun lately."

"Fun?" Greg asked, "yeah, if you say so." They enter the room, it is filled with books and papers, all sort of knowledgeable things an Advisor may need to know.

"Alright" Greg said, "I am going to look through the journal entries, let me know if you find anything weird." Greg began leafing through The Royal Advisor's journal and found some really interesting information. As it turned out The Royal Advisor's name is actually Gerald Garnet and he is a scientist from another universe.

"What the-" Greg says as he reads, "well ain't that interesting."

"What?" Chelise asked.

"The Advisor" Greg said, "he is a scientist from another world, that explains his knowledge of how to use that machine." Greg read more of the journal and from what he read that device Gerald had controls the creatures with sound. The device as stated in the journal emits low brain controlling frequencies to influence the Werebats. Another piece of evidence is the device on his belt that he wears under his robes. The original advisor was killed by Gerald and this device on his belt allows him to take the form of the original advisor. From what Greg could understand the device takes the blood of the victim and allows the person to in essence transform into whoever it was you killed.

"This is it" Greg said, "this is all the proof I would ever need." Greg shoves the journal into his duster and turns to Chelise. "Time to go, I will see you, thanks."  
"Wait" Chelise said, "we should go and tell my father what we have found."

"I might need my friends" Greg said, "they saw everything too, The King might want testimony from a witness."

"But" Chelsie said, "how would you get back into the beast district?"

"Don't worry" Greg said, "one of the beast men dug a hole into the otherside. I'll get out that way."

"Okay" Chelise said, "sounds good, y'know what? I'll go too."

"What?" Greg asked.

"Yeah" Chelise said, "I am going too, I am so bored being cooped up here. And I have friends there still, maybe, I'd like to see them if they are still alive."

"But, I, ech" Greg stammered, "apologizes, but you may.. complicate things."

"Pardon?" Chelise asked.

"It will be difficult" Greg said, "sneaking both you and me out? May not happen."

"I see" Chelsie said, "I am being selfish, anyway you should get-" The door suddenly opened, it was The Advisor.

"Young Lady" said The Advisor, or as we now know, Gerald. "What are you doing in here and who is that? A beast man?"

"Don't worry" Chelise said, "he is my new personal servant, I always liked Kobolds after all."

"I see" Gerald said, "but why are you two in here?"

"Giving him a tour" Chelise said.

"Okay" Gerald said, "but he is armed to the teeth, why is that?'

"Bodyguard" Greg said, "I have the experience so I can essentially pull double duty."

"Hmm" Gerald hummed, "from experience I can tell you have quite the expanded vocabulary compared to other kobolds."

"I was raised by scholars" Greg said, "they taught me much."

"Scholars?" Gerald asked, "and who taught you to fight then?"

"I went my own way" Greg says, "joined guilds and what not."

"Really?" Gerald asked, "well, I still cannot shake the feeling we have met before. You remind me of a certain courier that had delivered me an important package a while ago."

"How dare you" Greg said in an upset voice, "assuming all Kobolds are the same are we? For shame."

"Oh" Gerald said, "I didn't mean any offense, anyway get out of my room." The two of them exit the room and Gerald slammed the door behind him.

"Phew" Chelise sighed, "that was close."

"Yeah" Greg agreed, "let's just get out of here."

"I can walk you through the city" Chelise said, "we'll just keep saying you are my servant."

"Sounds good" Greg said, "I could use a break." They walk down the grand halls, through the main foyer and out into the front gardens of the castle. Something was off though, time seemed to have.. stopped.

"Woah" Greg said after seeing everything in the area was frozen in time. "What is going on?"

"Over here" Sonya said, Greg looks down the path and sees Dax and Sonya with some stranger. He looked out of place, he looked like a normal man but inhuman at the same time. As the narrator though I know he is dressed in a black and grey type military gear. He seemed inhuman because he was mostly synthetic at this point and his face was partially hidden by his hooded cloak he wore. At his hip was a holstered gun and on his back a mighty sword with a dragon hilt, the blade coming out of the dragons mouth.

"Remember me?" The Man asked. Greg did remember him, it was Nate, the man who helped him reunite with Rik when he was a kid and lost in that other world. But what in the world was he doing here?

 _ **End of Chapter 7**_

 _ **Chapter 8: For the Greater Good**_

available now


	8. Chapter 8: For the Greater Good

_**Chapter 8: For the Greater Good**_

"Wow" Greg said, "Nate, it's been awhile."

"Well over fifty years" Nate said, "well, for me anyway."

"Wait, what?" Greg asked, "how are you still around at this point?"

"I am more machine than man" Nate replied, "even though I am over a century old now this exoskeleton keeps me going."

"Impossible technology" Sonya said, "this is something I would have never thought to be possible."

"Well it is" Nate said, "I don't plan to cheat death forever though, I will rest once I have done everything I need to."

"How is everything frozen?" Chelise asked.

"This gem" Nate says opening up a compartment in his arm. "With it I can travel to other worlds and freeze time. I used to have the one that would turn back time but I figured it would be best if me and a friend back at Elder Light switched gems."

"What's an Elder Light?" Dax asked.

"It is a secret place" Nate says, "only those who serve it may enter. Of course I am an exception. Now for the reason I am here, did you recover anything Greg?"

"This journal" Greg said handing the journal to Nate.

"Let's see" Nate said flipping through the pages, "yeah, this is the man alright. We have confirmation now let's go kill him."

"Now hold it" Sonya said, "you never said anything about killing him."

"Really?" Nate asked, "you really thought I wouldn't? You don't know what the man has done. In fact all you have to do is look around, he caused what has happened here."

"Still no matter" Sonya said, "whether you kill for righteousness or not it is still murder."

"The man needs to die" Nate said getting agitated, "he is responsible for the death of thousands! He released a plague onto an unsuspecting city, he released mutants to stop the operatives who turned against him and his organization! And furthermore it is my orders."

"Orders?" Greg asked, "from who?"

"My government" Nate said, "primary objective is to kill the priority target which is Gerald, and then I am to locate the base of operations he has left. We are still not sure why he set out on his own to pick up this project here but it does not matter, the man must be put down."

"I will have no part in this" Sonya said, "if you must kill the man then know you will be judged by The Skies."

"For what it is worth" Nate says, "I would take him alive if I could. However even though I tend to disagree with my superiors, I cannot help but agree with them." Sonya walks away and Greg wants to say something to Sonya but he wouldn't know what that would be.

"She helped us" Greg said, "you should do it her way."

"I'm sorry" Nate said, "but I am under orders, and his death is non negotiable. Now let's get inside already, I will have to unfreeze time."

"Why is that?" Greg asked.

"Because" Nate said, "the longer I use the power the longer it takes to recharge."

"That's kinda inconvenient" Dax said, "kinda like having to play a fiddle to turn invisible."

"A little bit yes" Nate says, "but Sonya insisted that the only way I'd get anything is if we went together so I had to use it thanks to your friend. Anyway we have wasted enough time, let's go." They walk towards the castle and as they walked Dax asked Greg,

"Should we really go with this guys plan?"

"I guess" Greg said, "that guy is pretty bad, if he was ordered to kill him then we can't really stand in his way can we? I still hope there is a better way to go about this though."

"Whatever the case" Chelise said, "as long as things go back to the way they were I am fine with whatever happens." They enter the castle's main foyer and Nate unfreezes time as they pass through and enter the King's throne room under the balcony stairs. The King was a little short and fattish, or perhaps big boned as he would claim. His beard greying his eyes somewhat weary as if he has had many sleepless nights. Upon his head was a crown decorated with jewels and gold. He wore quite the magnificent kingly attire with sequins and gold with shades of blue.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The King demanded, "beast people who are not servants in my castle?!"

"And the princess" Gerald said, "she lied claiming that beast was her new servant."

"Enough talk" Nate said, "I am from another universe under orders to kill this man your highness. He is not who he claims to be."

"What?" Gerald asked.

"That is insane" The King said, "I have known Avren for years!"

"That's not Avren" Greg said, "I nicked the guys journal, and I have the recording about where the monsters have come from." Nate tosses The King the journal and The King scans it and he is stricken with horror and grief. His face scrunches, he opens his mouth but he cannot muster the words.

"Is, is this true?" The King finally asks Gerald.

"No" Gerald said, "this is an attempt to completely disrupt balance and.. and order, they are obviously liars." Nate having heard enough drew his pistol and shot at Gerald's waist, there was an electromagnetic discharge destroying the device on his belt. And Gerald then transformed to his real self. He wore a lab coat with the UNI insignia tailored to it, he was somewhat grizzled with aging brown hair.

"You have done well" Gerald said to Nate, "the skeletal structure and enhancements we have gave you have aided you far beyond expectations."

"Yeah it had" Nate said, "it's over doctor." Nate reloads the pistol with actual bullets and takes aim at Gerald's head.

"Oh," Gerald said, "they want me dead on the spot do they? How rude, I was looking forward to the welcome party." As Nate is about to pull the trigger Sonya comes from behind and forces Nate to shoot at the ceiling.

"Sonya!" Nate yells, "I told you I was under orders!"

"I don't care" Sonya said, "he will face judgement for what he has done, you will not be allowed to kill him."

"Ahahaha!" Gerald laughed, "fools, it is now too late!"

"What?!" Greg shouts, "too late for what?" After he asked that a Werebat crashed through the painted glass window. And two more came crashing threw after it.

"What the what?!" Dax yelled, "what are these things doing here?!"

"I thought they hated daylight!" Greg yelled.

"They do" Gerald said smiling wickedly, "but I have finished perfecting the specimens, with the eye protecting visors grafted to their skin I now have my army."

"You madman!" Nate yelled, "what would you need an army for?!"

"Why you ask?" Gerald says, "the same reason we created a mutant army, the UNI will benefit from their very own special operatives cleaning up the mess."

"So that's it then?" Nate asks, "making disasters and profiting from it? That is invaluable intel that will shut you and your organization down."

"Yes it is" Gerald says, "too bad you won't be alive to deliver it." Nate shoots at Gerald and misses his shot.

"Gah! Attack!" Gerald shouts as he runs off.

"Stop him!" Nate shouts, running after Gerald only to be stopped by a Werebat throwing him into a wall.

"Your highness!" Sonya shouts to The King, "follow me, I'll escort you to safety!"

"Good idea!" Greg says, "we'll handle these monsters." Sonya leaves with The King and Nate gets up and tears the wing off of one of the werebats as it flew to attack him again. The creature crashed into the wall and Nate stomped its head into the wall killing it.

"Gerald must be heading towards the lab!" Nate shouted and ran out of the castle.

"We should follow him!" Greg shouts to Dax.

"Okay" Dax shouts back, "got anything hot?"

"A pepper" Greg said, "here catch". Greg throws it to Dax and Dax eats it and set the other Werebats on fire. Another Werebat came from behind Greg and pounces him to the floor. Greg draws a knife and slashes behind himself forcing the werebat to back off far enough for Dax to set it alight.

"Phew" Gerg sighs, "still in one piece."

"Thankfully" Dax said, "come on let's go after them!" Greg and Dax rushes out of the castle and sees that the kingdom was in chaos. The werebats were flying everywhere and Greg knew it would be best to stay low and off the roofs. As they neared the gates to the beast district Greg is attacked by another werebat. Dax could not set it on fire because it would have burnt Greg. The Werebat was trying to lift Greg into the air but he held on to a street lamp.

"Dax!" Greg yelled, "do something will ya?!"

"I don't want to torch you!" Dax yelled back. A knife flew from behind Dax and landed in the werebats face forcing it to let Greg go. The knife was thrown by Chelise, looks like she had quite the aim with knives.

"Well ain't that funny" Chelise said, "I saved you, shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Nah" Greg said, "princesses that can actually do stuff are good, and thanks by the way."

"How nice of you to say" Chelise said, "oh and no problem."

"Alright let's go" Greg says, "there isn't any more time to waste." They quickly make haste to the mines, ducking werebats doging and weaving. Eventually they make it to the mines and they travel down to the secret elevator. Greg rushes into it and presses the button and before anyone else can enter it began to descend rapidly.

"No no no!" Greg yelled. He could hear Dax and Chelise yelling for him from above as the elevator fell all the way down. He began floating up as he rapidly descended, quickly Greg shot his grapple. Since the wooden elevator had no roof he was able to cling to the side of the rocky shaft wall. Several yards later and the elevator crashed and was destroyed.

"I hope there's another way" Greg says as he lowers himself down. Upon entering the open space Greg sees Nate is lying against the cavern wall.

"Nate?" Greg asked, "what happened?"

"He had an EMP" Nate said.

"Uh, what?" Greg wondered.

"An Electromagnetic pulse" Nate said, "its magnetic electricity, basically I can barely move now or do anything."

"Will you be okay?" Greg asked.

"My systems will reboot" Nate said. "But I don't have time, he is trying to escape, you have to stop him, carry out the mission and that is an order."

"Wait, kill him?" Greg asked, "I don't kill."

"I don't care" Nate said, "forget about your own moral code and think for the greater good, he could cause more harm in the future. Do it for the sake of your world and the other universes."

"I won't let him get away" Greg said, "and that's about it."

"Just.." Nate began, "..you know what must be done, now go, quickly." Greg runs into the laboratory and comes to the observation room. Werebats swarmed the area but he had to get past them. One of them sees him and flies up to the window smashing it. Greg jumps back and grapples to the otherside of the room and mashes a button to open a door and rushes through. After entering the room he smashes all the buttons next to the door until the door closed.

"Okay" Greg said, "now where is that scientist?"

"Behind you" Gerald said. Greg turns around and sees the mad scientist at a panel trying to get a teleporter working.

"Wow" Greg said, "that was easy, and no Werebats as your guards? What's with that?"

"The device is broken" said Gerald, "my EMP charge may have broken it, and even worse the teleporter requires a relic."

"Like a gem?" Greg asked.

"Yes" Gerald said, "I should have grabbed the one your friend had. Wait a minute, my scanner here detects one on you." Gerald walks up to Greg and kneels before him.

"You have one" Gerald said, "give it to me."

"No way" Greg said, "you are not going anywhere anyway, you have a lot to answer for."

"Do not deny me" Gerald said, "I am in no mood for games, give me the gem now!"

"Four words" Greg said, "my cold dead hands."

"Then die!" Gerald shouts and draws a scalpel knife Greg was quick enough to not suffer a fatal wound but he still got stabbed in the shoulder. The pain was quite intense and Greg could feel his arm become numb.

"Gah!" Greg yelled, "that's it!" Greg draws his short sword and duels Gerald, Gerald was no match compared to Greg and soon disarmed him.

"It's over" Greg said, "give up, you lose."

"Alright, alright" Gerald said, "the teleporter out of here is active, that requires no relics since the teleportation is within this world."

"Good" Greg said, "let's go then" As soon as Greg lowered his guard however Gerald knocked Greg's sword out of his hand. Before Greg could do anything he was grabbed by the throat with both hands and was being strangled. In a panicked effort to escape Greg withdrew the scalpel from his shoulder and stabbed Gerald in his throat. Gerald dropped Greg and touched where the scalpel was sticking out of his throat. His eyes were wide and frightened, he slumped to his knees and fell over. Gerald was dead. Greg gets up and looks down at his hands, they were bloodied. He looks back at Gerald and looks away.

"Well" Greg says quivering, "I did it, for the greater good.. yeah…"

 _ **End of Chapter 8**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Inescapable Truths**_

out now


	9. Chapter 9: Inescapable Truths

_**Chapter 9: Inescapable Truths**_

Greg, still standing over the corpse of the mad scientist reflects on what he had done. Sure he killed someone, but that someone was vile and evil, or so he was told. Still, he felt unsure how to feel, so he told himself it was the right thing to do.

"Yeah" Greg said, "that's right, I had no choice, it was me or him, and besides we can't let someone like that do anymore harm. Right? I am right, I don't kill cause I want too, I am fine. Sometimes there is no other way, that's just it." Greg hears the door open behind him, it was Nate.

"Hey" Nate said, "it's been about an hour now, I was getting a little worried. Anyway I am glad to see you have completed the mission. Oh, your shoulder, why haven't you taken care of that?"

"Shoulder?" Greg asked looking down to his left shoulder. "Oh, I guess I forgot, no wonder why I feel light headed. I got something for that I'll just take care of it."

"Yeah, well hurry up" Nate said, "I am starting the self destruct."

"Right" Greg said, "so will you help me find Rik now?"

"Nope sorry" Nate responds, "got to find the other facilities still, that and well, I probably should not be around Sonya. With that said though this would mean goodbye."

"You're leaving us?" Greg asked.

"Yeah" Nate said, "sorry but this doesn't concern you or anyone else for that matter. You were all caught up in an unfortunate accident."

"Right" Greg said, "well I am ready to go."

"Okay" Nate said "in one minute this place is gone. Goodbye Greg and good luck finding Rik." Nate teleports away and before Greg left he looked over notes he seen scattered around. Some of them mentioned testing on Kobolds to his surprise at the laboratory hidden near the sea on the southeast.

"Interesting" Greg said to himself, Greg heard the self destruct countdown from ten. "Uh oh, time to go!" Greg grabs the notes and jumps onto the teleporter and is teleported outside the mines. There is a slight rumbling shake and with that the laboratory was no more. Greg looks up and sees all the Werebats were flying away towards the south it seemed. It was a little curious on why they all just flocked off but at least they are now gone.

"Greg!" shouted Chelise from behind, Greg turns around and Chelise hugs him tightly. "I am so glad to see you made it!"

"Yup" Greg said, "I'm here, uh, you can let go now"

"Oh sorry" Chelise said, "we were so worried."

"Yeah, that was scary" Dax said, "great job by the way, looks like you are the hero."

"I wouldn't say that" Greg said looking down.

"What happened to your arm?" Chelise asked.

"I got stabbed" Greg said, "it's no big deal." Sonya walked up the hillside and sees Greg.

"There you are" She said, "where is Nate?"

"Gone" Greg replied, "he didn't want to stick around."

"He killed that man" Sonya said, "he wanted to avoid me."

"Actually he didn't" Greg said.

"So he got away then?" Dax asked, "well that's not good."

"No.. he didn't" Greg said, "I stopped him."

"Wait, so you?" Sonya asked.

"Yes" Greg answered quietly, "I didn't have a choice, he was strangling me so I dislodged the knife in my shoulder and attacked, it was me or him."

"I understand" Sonya said, "survival is in your nature, just like anyone, and you did what you needed to survive. I can see you are clearly remorseful as well, The Skies shall forgive you."

"Thanks" Greg said, "still though, it wouldn't have happened if I did not lower my guard."

"Hey now" Dax said, "you are beating yourself up, you did what you had to and that's that."

"I guess" Greg said.

"After awhile" Dax continues, "you get used to having to do something like that, sometimes you just don't have a choice."

"Get used to it?" Greg asked, "how would you know? You haven't killed anyone before have you?"

"Well.. wait" Dax says suddenly becoming alarmed, "look, I'll meet you on the trail whenever you get going, I gotta go."

"What's wrong?" Chelise asked.

"Nothing" Dax said, "I'll see you later Greg." And Dax teleports away somewhere, it couldn't have been too far though.

"That was strange" Sonya said. She looks over to the main road which was visible to a degree up at the mines. "Black Dracons".

"What?" Greg asked.

"Other Black Dracomages" Sonya said, "they are heading towards Sourstone."

"Really?" Greg asked, "three of them?"

"Yeah" Sonya replied.

"I believe I ran into them twice already" Greg says. "Let's go and meet them at the gate." They walk down to the Black Dracons at the city gate.

"Hey" Greg said, "you guys again huh?"

"Hm yes" Tax said, "how is it that we keep seeing you?"

"I am telling you" Nex says, "he must know the one we are looking for."

"Ridiculous" Arx sneers, "how would a dog know any of our kind?"

"Not cool" Greg says.

"What?"Arx askes, "you are canine are you not?"

"Well" Nex said, "perhaps a little bit fennec too."

"Still a canine" Arx said, "you should know that."

"Enough!" Tax said, "stop being so foolish you two, now young kobold, do you know the Black Dracomage Daxtertilias".

Um Taxilvalitous?" Nex said, "it's pronounced Daxtertalias."

"What?" Tax asks, "oh you've got to be- why are all of our names so long and convoluted?"

"Makes us sound superior?" Arx answers.

"That was a rhetorical question!" Tax yelled. "All right, anyway kobold do you know him?"

"Nope" Greg said, "sorry, I'll leave you three to find him."

"Very well" Tax said, "let us look around then". Greg, Chelise and Sonya walks away from the Dracomages.

"So why did you lie?" Chelise asked.

"The Dracon fled from them" Sonya said, "Greg did not want to give him away."

"Yeah" Greg says, "that and I really want to know what is with that. Anyway I am getting going after I restock my supplies. You coming with me Sonya?"

"I would" Sonya said, "but I feel I should help the Kingdom restabilize."

"Okay" Greg said, "just me and Dax then."

"Ah-ah" Chelise said, "not so fast cause I'm goin with you."

"What?" Greg asked, "I dunno, you're only fifteen right?"

"Eighteen actually" Chelise asked, "a bit older than you expected huh?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "sorry for assuming, but what of your father?"

"I'll get him to let me" Chelise said, "I was never the princess type anyway, I hate wearing dresses. I want a good reason to wear some good ol' fashion adventuring wear."

"Well" Greg said, "okay you can come along but only if your dad lets you, let's go to the castle and ask him."

"Hey! There you are!" Darin said coming from seemingly nowhere. "Come with me Greg, everyone would like to see you!"

"Well" Greg says, "we'll go after this then." Greg and Chelise enters the house of The Nice Ones and Sonya takes off to get supplies for the beasts.

"Ah here is, well, one of them" The Nice Woman said. "Where is the Dracon?"

"He had to go" Greg said, "but I'll send him your thanks."

"Very well" The Nice Woman said, "and you brought the princess with you? How wonderful, the beast people were always quite fond of her. Anyway we all would like to thank you for what you have done."

"Yeah thanks" Randal said.

"Many thanksss" Seth says. After everyone gave their thanks Greg says,

"I am humbled, I just did what I thought was right."

"Of course" The Nice Woman said, "take this very old pendant my husband found at the side of a river one day. It is the least I can give you." She hands Greg the pendant, it was green but faded with age. Upon touching it Greg had flashbacks to his past.

"May this protect you from harm" said a woman's voice "and a reminder of who loves you so my child."

"Wh-woah" Greg said, "this made me remember something"

"What?" The Nice Man asked, "what do you mean?"

"I heard a voice echoing in my head" Greg said, "you said you found this by a river bed?"

"Yes" The Nice Man said, "something about it?"

"I woke up on a river bed" Greg said, "when I was a young kid, I could never remember anything past that."

"How strange" The Nice Woman said, "perhaps it is yours then?"

"Maybe" Greg said, "thanks again, every one of you, goodbye."

"Yes goodbye and good luck" said The Nice Man.

"And if you find Rik" The Nice Woman said, "let us know, we would be grateful." Greg and Chelise left the house and headed for the castle. At the castle Greg found himself a comfortable chair to rest in, why? Because The King and Chelise had quite the lengthy argument on whether she can adventure or not. Eventually Chelise gets her way just as Greg was dozing off.

"Hey" Chelise said, "don't fall asleep just yet, I can go!"

"Hmm, oh yeh" Greg says, "good let's go then."

"Not just yet" Chelise said, "I gotta change into an adventuring outfit."

"Alright then" Greg said, "I'll wait."

"I want your opinion" Chelise said, "so you are gonna come with me."

"Oh fine then" Greg says, "let's just make it quick." And so Greg sat outside her room as she tried on various outfits. And Greg always answer 'sure looks great' or 'I guess?', he wasn't very much of fashionista. Eventually Chelise stepped out wearing a simple pair trousers and a button up blouse with her reddish hair let down.

"So how about this?" Chelise asked.

"Nice and simple" Greg said.

"And perfect for adventuring" Chelise says. "Yes, I think this suits the occasion."

"Yeah" Greg said, "still took way too long though."

"It's a girl thing" Chelise said, "you wouldn't understand."

"Didn't think I would" Greg responds, "so are we good to go then?"

"Yes" Chelise said, "I am ready let us make way."

"Good" Greg says, "ever been camping?"

"Once" Chelise said, "I think I can make a fire".

"Okay then" Greg said, "we will have to set up camp in a few hours so we should get some extra camping gear." So after getting some extra camping gear Greg bids farewell to Sonya one last time and the both of them set out. They walk along the road through the lush hillsides with forests and streams running through.

"So" Chelise said, "there any towns along the way?"

"I dunno" Greg said, "maybe, let me take a look at the map." Greg looks at the map and sees that there is a village or two along the way. "Yeah, there seems to be a couple villages."

"Great" Chelise said, "maybe if we are quick enough we can sleep at an Inn."

"I don't think so" Greg said, "they are not that close, and we got a very late start."

"Oh" Chelise says, "what about your Dracon friend then? When will we see him again?"

"Not sure" Greg said, "he said he would meet up with us along the way." A couple of hours pass by and there was still no sign of Dax. It was getting dark now too, Greg decided that it was time to set up camp. Chelise did her best to help Greg out but she didn't have much experience in camping. Greg showed her how to pitch a tent and the proper way to start a fire.

"So you learn all this yourself?" Chelsie asked.

"A bit" Greg said, "but I learned how to do stuff like this better in survival training for when I was a recruit for being a knight."

"You were a knight?" Chelise asked, "why'd you leave?"

"Wasn't for me" Greg responded, "I thought being a courier would be better and it is mostly."

"Okay" Chelise said, "well what do you eat for dinner while out on the road and camping?"

"Whatever I have" Greg says, "I picked up some jerky, not my favorite kind of meat but still good."

"I'd like some chicken" Chelise said.

"Me too" Greg says, "it's been awhile, that'd be great."

"Um Greg?" Chelise asked, "there's something behind you."

"What?" Greg looks behind him.

"Boo" Dax says.

"Oh, Dax!" Greg says, "there you are, where have you been?"

"Looking for you" Dax said, "what, you thought I wasn't coming back so you picked up a new friend? I am just kidding, anyway nice to see you again miss."

"Likewise" Chelsie said, "it is nice to see you again as well Daxtertalias."

"Wait, Greg gave you my full name?" Dax asked.

"Um, no" Chelise said, "one of the other Black Dracons in Sourstone mentioned it."

"Yeah Dax" Greg said, "about that, who are they and why are they after you?"

"Now hold on" Dax said, "they could have been referring to another Daxtertalias."

"Dax, come on" Greg said, "I have always told you can rely on me, so stop lying, you are like the brother I never had y'know? So just come clean all ready and just tell me what is with those other Dracons."

"Okay" Dax said, "I'll tell you, I was never left by my brood."

"Really?" Greg asked, "why would they be after you then? You're just one dracomage."

"I am one of them" Dax said, "that's why, but that's not the only reason, they want me for my power I think."

"Power?" Greg said confused, "what kind of power."

"The power of my poison" Dax answered, "I, have suppressed it within ever since the day I ran away."

"Wait" Greg said, "so you did something bad then huh?"

"I did" Dax said, "I killed someone with my poison, I turned a poor man into a statue or something."

"As a kid?" Chelise asked, "wow, I can see what you meant by power now."

"Yes" Dax said, "it was because of me the humans started to take territory away from beasts. The man was royalty, I didn't know, to me he was just some jerk that dressed funny."

"Well you were a kid" Greg said, "and you had way too much power for that age, you shouldn't feel bad."

"Perhaps" Dax said, "but when I really lose it, well I kinda can't help myself. Remember when you got hit on the head by those bandits? Well it's a good thing you were face first with dirt up your snout. I turned the bandits into statues with my breath and the poison was like a deadly fog that lingered.

"Oh" Greg says, "well, I mean, it's not like you meant too, right?"

"No, of course not" Dax said, "but I don't want those other Black Dracons to find me, what if they want me to help seek revenge?"

"I won't let them take you" Greg said, "you have my word."

"Thanks" Dax said, "I was kinda worried you'd hate me for telling you that."

"Like I said" Greg says, "you are like a brother to me, that and I am not so innocent anymore either. Guess you gotta get your hands dirty eventually huh?"

"Only when needed" Chelise said, "but what if you lose your temper Dax? You'd probably kill us too if we are too close."

"That's the thing" Dax said, "I don't want it to happen so I have been considering going back home."

"But those Dracons" Greg says, "they probably won't leave you be."

"Probably" Dax says, "well I am glad you are here for me Greg, you are, well, it means alot."

"No problem" Greg says.

"Good, great" Chelise said, "now that's out of the way is there anything at least somewhat decent to eat?"

"Bread?" Greg asked.

"Bread it is then" Chelise said, "and maybe I could give the jerky a try, though I'm sure I'll need water to wash it down."

"It would help" Greg says, "anyway Chelise why don't you tell me more about yourself? Have you ever been to Skyweather?"

"Once when I was small" Chelise said, "it is how I grew to respect beast people and treat them more like people than mindless workers. I was quite astonished to see just how far the nation has come with human and beast relations under the new king."

"That's nice to hear" Greg said.

"Any stories about the two of you?" Chelise asked.

"Oh plenty" Dax said, "like the time we accidently set off fireworks for a festival."

"We?" Greg asked, "that was all you."

"No it wasn't" Dax said, "you were the one that made the whole thing happen."

"Says you" Greg said. The night went on and the three of them talked and eventually they all went to bed. Greg dreamed once again of his past it seemed, he was being escorted to Skyweather. However the world around him grew dark and scary as a heavy storm began, the Kobold that was with him seemed to have vanished.

"What the?" Greg asked watching on, "this is weird". Shadowy dark monsters began to appear from nowhere. The the Kobold came up to Past Greg and tried talking to him, for some reason Greg's past self said nothing. But upon looking closer Greg could see that was not the same Kobold from before, it was Rik.

"What?" Greg asked, "that can't be right, now this dream is just that, a dream, how does this make any sense?" The Dark Shadow monsters approach and Rik puts Greg on his back and runs away through the forest, and eventually they come to a waterfall. As the storm breaks and the rays of dawn broke a dark shadowy creature in one last effort knocks them both down the waterfall. Greg sees himself being found by a woman, he remembers that part. She was a roaming traveler, and she helped Greg get to Skyweather. The pendant Greg got from The Nice Woman floated on down the river. As for Rik, Greg had no idea where he went, what a strange dream, yet all too familiar huh? Greg wakes up and just stares blankly up.

"Okay" Greg said to himself, "that was a weird one, time to get up" Upon exiting the tent Greg could see there was trouble afoot, because before him stood the three Black Dracomages…

 _ **End of Chapter 10**_

 _ **Chapter 10: A Twist of Destiny**_

available


	10. Chapter 10: A Twist of Destiny

_**Chapter 10: A Twist of Destiny**_

"Uh, hi" Greg said, "still, um, looking for your friend?"

"Yes" Tax said, "and we now know that you have lied to us as well. You do know with so much as a slight sigh of our poison we could kill you right?"

"You wouldn't do that" Greg said.

"Well" Tax said, "no but usually the fib is good intimidation tactic. Then again you do have one of our kind as you 'friend' so it should be of no surprise it did not have any effect."

"Yeah we got that" Nex said, "kind of goes without saying don't you think?"

"Nexovalitas" Arx says, "I know you are young and not as well disciplined but you need to have some amount of restraint."

"Enough" Tax said, "we are not doing this again now. Kobold, where is Daxtertalias?"

"Right here" Dax said exiting from his tent. "What do you want with me? Is it because of what I did, do you need me to help get revenge?"

"What?" Arx asked, "revenge for what?"

"The humans vengeance" Tax responds, "no, we do not wish for that, peace have returned. The king unlike many humans can be rationalized with, that is past now, we are here to help you."

"Help me?" Dax asked, "what would I need help with?"

"Your Black Dracon Poison" Arx said, "we sensed it awhile back all the way out east. You were pretty crafty at masking your scent but we could always still sense the poison."

"Wait a minute" Greg says, "from all the way east, you sensed it? I get a feeling that isn't a good thing."

"No it is not" Tax said, " Daxtertalias seems to emit quite the abnormal amount of the poison and if he keeps just absorbing it, well he should know."

"I am fine" Dax said, "I released some recently, I can just keep doing that."

"No" Tax said, "you cannot, you lack discipline and control, you should have never ran away, we could have helped you mastered it from a younger age. We considered you would need some convincing so we brought with us an old friend of yours, Nex."

"Daxtertalias" Nex says, "you do remember me right? We knew each other since we were hatchlings."

"So it is you" Dax said, "it has been a long time, I am sorry I ran away on you."

"I understand" Nex says, "we are vessels of power and without the mastery of one's emotions controlling that power is near impossible. You tried to run away from what you are and that was a mistake, we are here to help you now."

"So you guys want to help then?" Dax asked, "and by doing that I have to learn to what? Not feel anything?"

"Don't be foolish" Tax said, "you cannot just stop feeling emotion, but you can learn to control it and alter how you feel to benefit your power."

"I don't know" Dax says, "can I speak with my friend privately?"

"Really?" Arx says, "the choice should be quite obvious."

"Arx!" Nex says with a raised voice "don't be a jerk, let him have a moment."

"What did I tell you?" Arx responds aggravated, "you know, about restraint? Your tone is rather disrespectful."

"I know" Nex said, "but he has known this Kobold for years now, he should get the chance to speak with him one last time."

"She is right" Tax said, "they deserve the moment to speak, if it is what it takes to convince him anyway."

"Thank you" Dax said. Greg and Dax slips into the tent.

"So what then?" Greg asked, "are you leaving with them?"

"I, I guess?" Dax said, "I should huh?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "that Poison you are just absorbing will kill you, it's for the best you learn how to let it out safely".

"Of course" Dax said, "but I don't know when we will meet again."

"I'll go and visit" Greg said, "don't you worry."

"Okay" Dax said, "look, I-" Greg felt some kind of vibration in his pocket.

"What the?" he said, "he takes Rik's gem out of his pocket. "Woah, this thing is vibrating a bit, what the heck?" Inside Greg could see a glow of bluish green trying to reignite within the grey dull gem. And then it stops, silent and as dead as a stone could be.

"What was that about?" Dax asked.

"I don't really know" Greg said. "Maybe it was trying to reignite the power in itself?"

"It's a gem" Dax said, "those things aren't sentient, at least I think so."

"Anyway" Greg said, "I think we have digressed enough already, are you ready?"

"Yeah" Dax says, "thanks for being with me every step of the way."

"No problem" Greg said, "let's go." When they exit the tent they see Chelise bugging the Dracons, pestering them with questions."

"So you are here to help Dax?" Chelsie asked, "never realized he was in any real danger."

"Well he is" Arx said, "absorbing to much of his own poison will end him so we must intervene."

"They are back" Tax said, "so Daxtertalias, are you ready?"

"Yes I am" Dax said, "I am willing to learn but only if Greg can come and visit me."

"I am unsure about that" Arx said.

"It's a reasonable demand" Nex says, "after all he has known the kobold for a very long time now."

"What do you say Taxilvalitous?" Arx asks.

"Sure, why not?" Tax responds, "if it will get us going, we still have quite a way to travel back."

"Okay, then it's settled" Nex says, "we'll send directions through a courier on how to reach us Kobold. And do not worry I'll ensure it happens, what's your name?"

"I am Greg" Greg says, "adopted son of the missing General Rik. If you don't know we have come this way in search of him."

"I see" Nex said, "well best of luck to you Greg"

"Thank you" Greg said, "and Dax, please take care."

"I will" Dax said, "I'll see you again soon hopefully." And with that said Dax disappeared over the horizon with the Dracons. Moments go by and Greg is still staring at the road Dax and the other Dracons took. Finally Chelise puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there" She said, "you said you'll see him again right? Don't feel too sad."

"I'm fine Chelise" Greg said, "just reflecting a bit, we had some good times together, anyway we should get going."

"Where are we going?" Chelise asked, "I mean you never exactly said what we were looking for."

"Well" Greg says, "it's probably because I don't really know."

"What?" Chelise asked, "you're kidding."

"Nope" Greg says, "all I know is it's got to be somewhere near the shoreline."

"Well ain't that vague" Chelise said, "oh well, I do fancy long walks on the beach."

"Good to hear" Greg says, "cause we will be strolling on one once we get to it."

"How close is that village?" Chelise asked, "I could use a real meal."

"Only about and half an hours walk" Greg said, "we can get a decent breakfast there."

"Wonderful" Chelise said, "what are we waiting for then? Let's get going fuzz buddy."

"Fuzz buddy?" Greg asked, "so you're giving me nicknames now huh?"

"Yeah" Chelise said, "what not good enough? How about fuzz duster, since you wear that duster?"

"That ones just silly" Greg said.

"Muzzle face?" Chelsie asked.

"That sounds like an insult" Greg replies.

"Oh right" Chelise said, "sorry."

"No worries fair maiden" Greg says, "anyway anything else you wanna talk about?"

"Like what?" Chelise asked.

"You" Greg said, "had any adventures on your own?"

"Nope" Chelise said, "I would travel around with my dad occasionally and of course do princess things. As you know I took some lessons of self defense on the side, I may be a lady but I have a mean kick".

"I see" Greg said, "what about princesses from story books? Your life ever mirror that?"

"A little" Chelise said, "but I never got captured by a dragon or found my true love."

"Do you want a true love?" Greg asks.

"A little" Chelise said, "he'd have to like beast people too though, and.. hey what's that noise?" The strange noise was coming from the bushes concealing a space under a huge boulder on the side of the road. Greg investigates the noise and is quite unsure of what he finds.

"* _Click, click, whirrr*"_ hummed the strange looking device. Greg pulled it out from underneath the boulder's arc and looking at it Greg could see it was mechanical. What Greg had found was some kind of robotic scouting device. Even though Greg was unfamiliar with the strange device he was somehow familiar with it. The sound stops while Greg was looking it over.

"So what is it?" Chelise asked.

"I dunno" Greg said, "it looks like something that would be from one of those labs though. We should hold on to this I think, could be useful." Greg puts the robotic device into his knapsack. "I'll check this out some more later, for now let's make our way to the village." As they walked the environment became more coast like. Sand littered about here and there, rolling hills rather than forests and of course seagulls. The village known as Seroa was close to the coastline, if you like seafood you can get as much as you would ever want at Seroa. Greg and Chelise enter the local Inn and get some food.

"I love seafood" Chelise said, "nothing like some shrimp."

"Yeah?" Greg asks, "well, meat is meat so I guess it's alright, still prefer steaks though."

"No surprise there doggy" Chelise says teasingly.

"Oh ha ha" Greg laughs sarcastically, "you are really funny, and original."

"Oh don't be all sore from that" Chelise said, "I was just kidding you."

"I know" Greg said, "anyway when we leave I gotta take another look at the thing we found."

"What are you going to do?" Chelise asked.

"Make it do something" Greg said, "I have a feeling that thing will somehow lead me to the laboratory."

"It is worth a shot I guess" Chelise says, "hopefully it will save us some time."

"Would be pretty great" Greg said, "anyway let's finish up here and get moving." After their stop in Seroa they head towards the shoreline. Greg decides to stop at a rocky overlook before the beach to look over the strange metal device.

"So anything?" Chelise asks after a moment.

"No" Greg says, "maybe it needs some juice" Greg pressed something on the side of it and it spoke.

" _Power levels optimal" the machine buzzed, "scouting prefix completed, report to base._ " Greg has a flashback to that dream which is now definitely a memory to when he had to leave the pack to go to Skyweather. The pack leader was given orders by this machine.

"I thought this was familiar" Greg says.

"Oh really?" Chelise asked, "how?"

"This thing talked to my pack leader" Greg says, "it told him I needed to be escorted to Skyweather. I now know most of my recent dreams are lost memories, somehow I am from this lab we are looking for."

"What?" Chelise asked, "that is crazy, how would that be?"

"Maybe I am an experiment?" Greg says, "or maybe one of the scientists treated me like her own son, I remember a woman's voice."

"You really think you're from there?" Chelise asked, "I mean it doesn't really seem likely."

"After the memories" Greg says, "the pendant and this thing it is hard to deny the truth, I am from there. I came from this laboratory and I want to know just what I am."

"I don't get you" Chelise said, "you are a kobold what the heck else could you be?"

"I dunno" Greg says, "something about me and my past is unnatural, and I am going to figure it out." Greg clicks something on the side of the mechanical device and it floats upward.

" _Returning to base" it buzzed "returning to base."_

"Come on let's follow it" Greg says. They follow the floating robotic device as it hovers along the side of a rock face on the beach. Eventually the robot stops in front of a certain section of rock and beams a scanning light onto it. A path opens up revealing a caveway.

"Woah" Chelise said, "now that is one way to make sure no one ever gets in."

"Yeah" Greg says, "pretty cool, let's enter." They enter and the secret entrance way closes behind them and as they make their way along the pathway. Meanwhile Greg and Chelise could hear a woman speaking.

"Ah, Corvin" The Woman echoed through the cave. "I never did expect to see you return home, and you brought a friend, most unexpected."

"Corvin?" Greg asked, "who is that, me?"

"Yes" The Woman said, "you are Corvin, it is the name I gave you my child. I knew you were coming close thanks to Garrison's reports."

"The Doctor that was from that village?" Greg asks, "he's with you as well?"

"Of course" The Woman said, "you had quite the cranial injury, lucky for you Garrison specialized in the delicate work of opening one's head."

"This is kinda spooky" Chelise said, "I kinda regret following you in here now."

"Sorry" Greg says, "anyway we should be close to this lab now."

"You are indeed" The Woman said, "just around the bend and you are here, welcome home Corvin". Greg and Chelise rounded the corner and come to a big metal door that slide upwards. The room was big and baren with sterile clean looking decor with the walls being mixtures of chrome with whites and silvers.

" _Hello"_ says a robot like voice, " _I am the sentient AI of this facility, please wait while the staff, or what's left of it, come to greet you."_ After the AI said that a scientist entered into the room. He was short a little bit and wore a lab coat, his hair was white frizzled a bit and seemed.. twitchy. Another scientist enters the room and he is a clean shaven man with platinum blonde hair. He had in his hand what looked to Greg a weird opaque looking mug. Garrison then enters into the room.

"Hello again kid" he says, "surprised huh?"

"A little" Greg says, "who are these guys?"

"Introductions after you meet the head of our facility" Garrison said, "here she comes now." Greg and Chelise could almost not believe who the leader of this advanced scientific group was when she entered into the room. It was a Kobold.

"Hello" she said, "I am Dr. Sivaris, and Corvin or Greg as you come to call yourself, I am your mother…"

 _ **End of Chapter 10**_

 _ **Chapter 11: The Kobold of Science**_

 _finished_


	11. Chapter 11: The Kobold of Science

_**Chapter 11: The Kobold of Science**_

The Kobold had the same color of fur as Greg and wore a lab coat. She even shared the same eye color as Greg which was a dullish sapphire hue.

"Wait, what?" Greg says dumbfounded, "I mean, you're my mom, my real mother?"

"Is it that hard to believe?" Dr. Sivaris asked, "we can do a blood test if you don't believe me."

"A what?" Greg asks.

"A blood test" Dr. Sivaris said, "with just a drop of blood we can compare the DNA structures between you and me and you'll see that they match."

"Okay, whatever that means?" Greg says once again confused.

"We can do it later if you want" Dr. Sivaris said, "now that you are back I would like to talk to you. You and me, mother and son, we will meet in private soon but for now get to know what remains of the facilities staff."

"What happened to the other?" Greg asked, "did something happen here too?"

"No actually" Dr. Sivaris said, "this was a base of operations so to speak, the more unique individuals had their own laboratories here. As for everyone else they just came and went until the day my captured pack broke out from this place. Their destructive rebellion may have had something to do with teleportation cut off from other facilities. I am not sure exactly, I was not exactly amidst the others during the outbreak as you can see."

"Wait" Greg says, "you were part of a pack and you decided to stay here, why?"

"We'll discuss more later" Dr. Sivaris said, "until then my darling just get to know everyone else." Dr. Sivaris exits the room and everyone follows her, upon entering the next room Greg could see that the next room was quite spacious. It was no joke, the place did look to function as a base of main operations with consoles and monitors. The other scientists had robotic helpers to keep an eye on various consoles while they would work inside their own labs.

"Wow" Chelise said, "ain't nothing like this back above."

"No, not really" Greg says.

"Anyway" Chelise said, "she seems like your real mother huh?"

"Yes she does" Greg responds, "I think she might want me to stay here with her, I guess she really did miss me."

"Well she should" Chelise said, "she is your mother, is it really that surprising?"

"Well a little" Greg says, "most Kobolds from the wild has no concept of parents. They are just born in the pack and the pack helps raise them until they are old enough to do their part."

"Oh" Chelise said, "I feel like I should have known that."

"It's alright" Greg said, "not everyone knows everything about Kobolds. Anyway let's catch up with Garrison first, I know him somewhat." Dr. Garrison was at one of the consoles hitting buttons and flipping switches.

"Hello Dr. Garrison" Greg said, "so you are from here then? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Raisins" Dr. Garrison said, "several of raisins, one was that your mother was reluctant on the thought of you returning. Another was well, security raisins of course."

"Oh okay" Greg says, "by the way this is Chelise."

"The Princess of Sourstone?" Dr. Garrison said, "yes I have heard of you, it is nice to meet you dear."

"To you as well" Chelise said.

"One more question" Greg says, "how did you fix my head?"

"That was easy" Garrison said, "just unbruised some nerves and fixed a few endings and that was that."

"Okay?" Greg says unsure of what he meant, "I'm just glad I am okay."

"As I'm sure you are" Dr. Garrison said, "anyway go meet the other scientists, I won't keep you any longer than I already have."

"Okay" Greg says, "who's closer?"

"Who's closer?" Dr. Garrison asked, "I believe that would be Dr. Veltex, he's the twitchy one, just down that hallway and to your right."

"Thanks" Greg says and both him and Chelise walks down the dimly neon lit hallway to the lab of Dr. Veltex.

"Hello?" Greg said, "Dr. Veltex?"

"Ah yes" Dr. Veltex said, "Greg the wayward Kobold from our humble abode, back again after all of these years and with a lovely looking lass as well I see!"

"I am Chelise" Chelise says, "nice to meet you mister."

"Yes, yes" Dr. Veltex said, "likewise deary! Now Greg what do you wanna know?"

"What do you do?" Greg asked.

"Ehehe, everything electrical here!" Dr. Veltex stated quite enthusiastically, "I upkeep on everything from our lovely AI to the fizzling wires below the monitors control decks."

"I see" Greg said, "so you are quite busy then?"

"Yeah" Veltex said, "That Dr. Gerald was always a lazy one leaving me up to all of the maintenance, I barely noticed when he stormed off."

"He was from here?" Greg asked, "do you have any idea what he did up there?"

"Of course we do" Dr. Veltex said, "however Dr. Sivaris insisted that we stay hidden and that only Dr. Garrison can be trusted to be on the surface. Like, whatever fine, I guess but some fresh air would be nice every now and again. Before Gerald left I had the option of stickin my head into another universe but he also snacthed the rune powering our interdimensional arc. How annoying huh? Sorry laddies I tend to ramble on a bit."

"It's fine" Greg says, "it's good to just vent y'know?"

"Oh don't I know it" Dr. Veltex said, "I can tell we'll get along fine in the long run, anyway you probably should get going. You still need to meet Dr. Holoton he is on the other side from the main control area.

"Okay thanks" Greg said, "see you around." Greg and Chelise walks to meet the last scientist in the facility

"So what do you think so far?" Greg asked Chelise as they walked.

"It's still really weird to me" Chelise said, "what about you?"

"I don't know" Greg said, "I like this place and everyone seems nice so far, but I want to find Rik still. He's not my real parent but he's the one that took me in and raised me as his own."

"I see" Chelise says, "we can still find him though, that shouldn't change whether you want to go back with him or not."

"Of course" Greg said, "but what if I really have been wasting my time? If he really isn't well, around anymore how would we figure that out?"

"Perhaps your mother will help" Chelise said.

"Maybe" Greg says, "let's go and meet this last guy already then." Upon entering the lab or Dr. Holoton Greg sees that everything looked transparent besides some machines and monitors.

"Wow" Greg says, "what's up with everything looking so weird?"

"They are holograms" Dr. Holoton said sitting on a holographic chair. "Come, have a seat." Greg attempts to sit in a holographic chair but falls through and onto the floor.

"Hey!" Greg yelled, "I can't sit in this at all!"

"Oh that's right" Dr. Holoton said, "you are not familiar with holograms, you see when using anything holographic you also must act like a mime. You have to fill in the blanks yourself or the result is nothing or falling to your backside in this case."

"Well" Chelise said, "that is interesting, I am Chelise by the way."

"Nice to meet you" Dr. Holoton, "say do you like cats?" Dr. Holoton presses a button on a pad strapped to his wrist and he is now holding a cat. It is as if it just materialized from thin air, a transparent like feline glowing blue. "Now, hold the kitty" Dr. Holoton says handing the hologram cat to Chelise. Chelise of course can't hold it and it falls through her hands and the cat hits the floor and scurries away.

"Oh I dropped it" Chelise said.

"That is fine my dear" Dr. Holoton, "it takes a great amount of practice and concentration to even interact with holograms." It is at this point Greg realized that the gloves the Doctor wore were quite abnormal looking. And he did notice the cat grew more transparent looking when Dr. Holoton let it go."

"Hang on a second" Greg said, "can I see one of those gloves."

"Why is that?" Dr. Holoton asked.

"I just want to check something" Greg replies.

"Alright then" Dr. Holoton says, "here you go." Greg takes the glove and sets it on the chair arm and sits in the chair.

"Ah ha!" Greg says, "I knew it, the gloves were solidifying anything you touched!"

"Yes!" Dr. Holoton said, "yes it did, and you figured it out right quick as well, you are indeed smart even though you grew up out there."

"Yeah, wait" Greg says, "so you were testing me?"

"Of course" Dr. Holoton, "your mother asked me to test this specifically. You are pretty good with that brain of yours even after Dr. Garrison had to fix it a little."

"Well" Greg says, "glad I passed the test."

"As you should be" Dr. Holoton, "now go meet with your mother, her lab is just ahead from where you enter the main area." Greg and Chelise walks to the front doors of Dr. Sivaris' lab".

"You'll have to wait out here" Greg says, "she wanted to speak in private."

"I know" Chelise said, "I'll wait out here and if you need me I will be waiting."

"You're gonna eavesdrop aren't you?"

"Oh yeah" Chelise said.

"Alright then" Greg says, "I'll leave you to that then, see you in a bit." Greg enters into the lab and sees that Dr. Sivaris is sitting at a desk. Greg notices metal looking bits around towards the back of her neck, her collar must have covered it before.

"Hello Dr. Sivaris" Greg said, "you want to speak now?"

"Yes I do" Dr. Sivaris said, "and you can call me mother if you want to, unless of course you still do not believe me."

"No, I believe you" Greg says, "it's just that, after all this time of keeping me away, why do you let me come back now?"

"A multitude of reasons" Dr. Sivaris said, "I have been avoiding any contact with the UNI's headquarters and it won't be long now until they take action. I am going to have to let all of this go eventually and I do not want to be alone."

"Oh" Greg says, "is that all?"

"Not entirely" Dr. Sivaris said, "I also felt some guilt letting go of my only kin. I know our kind usually does not have a conception of parenthood. But at the end you were all I had left besides the other scientists and I had you sent away.

"I see" Greg says, "so you want me to just live with you then?"

"Live with me?" Dr. Sivaris asked, "no Corvin, I want you to much more and help me carry on with both of our knowledge to help this world as best as we can. If I was to teach you what I know we could be the ones who benefit this world for eons to come."

"Sounds tempting" Greg said, "but I still want to find my adoptive father Rik. He went missing a year ago and I want to know what happened to him."

"Rik" Dr. Sivaris said, "that is the name of who raised you? I owe him for giving you a proper upbringing. We'll find him my child, and then we can begin our work."

"I dunno" Greg says, "I might still go back home with him."

"And that is just it then" Dr. Sivaris said, "I could stop you and force you to stay with me but I would not ever consider doing that. The choice is entirely up to you, if you feel happier living a more simple life then you can have it.

"Thank you mother" Greg says, "my mind is not made up yet, perhaps I will stay, I do not know yet."

"Take your time" Dr. Sivaris said, "there is still plenty of it left."

"Okay" Greg said, "another question though, what did happen? How did you become the one running this place?"

"That is a long story" Dr. Sivaris said, "back then I was not Dr. Sivaris, I was Gera, me and my hunting pack was captured by these scientists. Dr. Sivaris, the real Dr. Sivaris before I took on the name was the one in charge and head of the experimentation conducted on us. After weeks of trial and error she eventually was able to make me, the most improved Kobold to exist."

"What about your pack?" Greg asked.

"Most perished" Dr. Sivaris said, "but after the success of me she began her plans for engineering the perfect Kobolds."

"And that didn't work huh?" Greg asked.

"Yes and no" Dr. Sivaris said, "yes because you are the only one and no because you are here. Soon after the fact, what was left of my pack escaped back into the world above. I stayed behind because I knew I could never be with my own again."

"What about the original Dr. Sivaris?" Greg asked.

"Oh yes" Dr. Sivaris said, "the original Dr. Sivaris, she deserved what was coming. She allowed me to act as her servant thinking I was domesticated, that was a costly mistake. It was what the remainder of my pack needed to finally escape."

"So" Greg says, "you took her name to rub salt upon the wound?"

"No" Dr. Sivaris said, "the main control to the facility is voice activated, by her voice. I had a module attached to my neck to alter my voice to the original Dr. Sivaris."

"Can I hear your original voice?" Greg asked.

"No" Dr. Sivaris said, "it was difficult to tune to the right frequency, I fear I will not be able to recreate it."

"Okay" Greg says, "say do the other scientists know any of that?"

"No" Dr. Sivaris said, "they think the original Dr. Sivaris was killed by the rebelling Kobolds. I only took charge because they thought her personality was imprinted on me. I did what I could to make things better, only the UNI will have to find out sometime about my insubordinate nature."

"You are quite smart" Greg says, "I am sure we can figure something out. Heh, I can see where the intelligence comes from now when it comes to me."

"Indeed" Dr. Sivaris said, "you are my kin, it's only natural." Dr. Veltex enters the laboratory and walks to Dr. Sivaris' desk at a power walking pace.

"Dr. Sivaris!" Dr. Veltex says, "come to the main control, you have got to see this!" Oh the old 'you have to see this clique', something bad is afoot, or not, usually though it does not bode well. They enter into the main control area and on the large screen a clean man in a very expensive looking black suit could be seen. He had a little curly mustache and had thinning hair but enough bangs for an olde style cut.

"Dan Daniel Danielson" Dr. Sivaris said, "nice to speak to you again."

"Dr. Sivaris" Dan said, "as the founder, CEO and ultimate head of our organization you have no right to ignore me for so long. You and your team has been too quiet and every other facility seems to have gone under. There is a threat to us and he is in this world, as we have come to find out from the untimely demise of Dr. Gerald. We have no choice but to ask you all to come back home."

"And why is that?" Dr. Sivaris asked.

"Is it not obvious?" Dan asked, "it is over, nothing of use has come from here for years now. On top of that we for the longest time thought this facility was also abandoned and fell into disrepair. So to cover our tracks and destroy our enemies we are destroying the world with our orbital laser cannon."

"What?!" Dr. Sivaris yelled, "that is insane!"

"I am sorry" Dan said, "but it is the only way, our enemy is unsuspecting and time is futile…"

 _ **End of Chapter 11**_

 _ **Chapter 12: A Desperate Hope**_

out now


	12. Chapter 12: A Desperate Hope

_**Chapter 12: A Desperate Hope**_

"You cannot destroy this world Dan" Dr. Sivaris said, "those who live here do not deserve it!"

"What do you care?" Dan said, "before you despised the position, could the world really have grown on you that much?"

"Wait what?" Dr. Veltex asked, "hold on sir, you are telling me you have no idea that the real Dr. Sivaris has been dead for quite sometime now?"

"What?" Dan asked, "what do you mean the real Dr. Sivaris is dead?"

"The race of canine people" Dr. Holoton said, "they rebelled and escaped. Before death Dr. Sivaris attempted to imprint her personality on to her most successful experiment but it seemed to have just captured her voice and that is about it."

"I see" Dan said, "no wonder why you care for this world so much. Well mutt you can stay here with your world, we haven't got a place for you here."

"Now hold on!" Greg yells, "I will stop you myself if you don't reconsider you hear?!"

"Now who is that?" Dan asked, "y'know what? I don't care, time is of the essence and it is wasting, teleport out of there the rest of you or.. you know."

"Wait!" Veltex said, "sir our teleporter does not work! Dr. Gerald took the rune with him, we cannot leave!"

"That's a shame" Dan said, "we will give your families our condolences then, for what it is worth my invaluable employees I am sorry. I am sure you would understand if you knew the situation we have been put in, goodbye."

"No! Wait!" Dr. Sivaris yelled but the transmission was cut.

"Greg, what do we do?" Chelise asked, "is the world really going to end again?"

"It looks it" Greg said, "for as short as our time has been though it has been a bit of a ride though huh?"

"Now wait a minute" Dr. Garrison said, "when I fixed that young man's head I found a peculiar looking gemstone on him."

"Oh, you mean this?" Greg asked taking the gem out of his pocket.

"Yes" Dr. Garrison said, "we can use that in the arc way."

"Possibly" Dr. Sivaris said, "Dr. Veltex, what do you think?" Dr. Veltex takes the gem from Greg and examines it.

"Out of juice" Veltex said, "we can try reigniting the spark but that could fail."

"We have to try" Dr. Sivaris said, "we only have several minutes until destruction." As time dwindled the scientists began working to get the gem powered up again. Meanwhile outside of the labs along the shore of the beach someone else was also on his way to the secret facility. It was Nate.

"Okay" he said, "I got to be close now, around here somewhere I believe." Out of the corner of Nate's eye he sees something emerge from the air seemingly. He whips around and is face to face with someone familiar.

"Adeleus!?" Nate shouts, yup it was him, the ruler of Elder Light and one of the masters of the Cosmic Gems of the Multiverse. He wore robes of white and gold and had a long white beard.

"Yup!" Adeleus said, "it is me, it has been a long time Mr. Reyes."

"Well, what is up?" Nate asks.

"The world is about to explode" Adeleus said, "and Rik is in Elder Light! Tell Greg this so he can focus on more important matters."

"Wait, he has been there?" Nate asked, "why can't you just return him to before a year passed? Wouldn't that fix everything?"

"No!" Adeleus said "it would not! Use your head you half metal man! If we do that there will be no one to save this world!"

"No one huh" Nate says, "you are telling me that I can't do it?"

"I guess not" Adeleus said, "The Watcher said so, so you go and help Greg out and everything should be fine."

"Alright" Nate says, "what about his best friend though? Dax I think it was."

"He will come to play" Adeleus said, "somehow, at least that is what The Watcher claims, he really should be more direct."

"Okay" Nate says, "but one more question, where the heck is the kid?"

"Oh" Adeleus said, "right I forgot sorry, he is in the laboratory you are looking for. And that is just behind a secret entrance over at that rock face. Allow me to open the way." Adeleus using his power turned the secret door to the laboratory to pebbles.

"There we go" Adeleus said, "now the scientist inside are good, thought I should tell you. They are unfortunate victims as well so be nice and mind the security system, good luck to you Nate."

"Thanks" Nate said, "I will need it." Adeleus leaves and Nate taps at a screen implanted on the underside of his forearm.

"Hello Jackson" Nate said "this is Nate with an update on the situation"

"What is the update Nate?" Jackson asked.

"The UNI is going to blow this planet up" Nate says, "and they are taking out the remaining scientist with it."

"My god" Jackson said, "how are they doing this?"

"I don't know" Nate says, "the informant was this Adeleus I spoke of before, he may have skipped on the details in that regard."

"That Adeleus.." Jackson said, "he is like a guardian angel of yours, always warning you of dangers, you owe him quite by now I bet."

"Yeah" Nate says, "possibly."

"Anyway" Jackson said, 'what is the plan?"

"I don't really know yet" Nate said, "I am supposed to help a resident of the planet stop whatever it is that will kill the world."

"Really now?" Jackson asked, "I would suggest you take charge if possible you are the one with robotic enhancements."

"Right" Nate said, "over and out."

"Over and out" Jackson said and the call was ended.

"Time to get to work" Nate said. He walks down the caves path and reaches the labs door. An alert goes off sounding an alarm.

" _Intruder_ " the AI said, " _an intruder alert."_

"Woah, hey!" Nate says, "not an intruder, I am here to help." Back in the laboratory Greg recognizes it is Nate on the screen.

"Here to help?" Greg asked, "hey you got someway for me to speak to him here?"

"Yeah" Dr. Veltex said, "through the speakerphone, speak loudly and clearly." Greg walks over to the control console and talks through the speaker.

"Hello" he said, "Nate, what do you mean you're here to help?"

"I spoke with a friend" Nate says, "you remember Adeleus? He was that old guy with the long beard, you saw him briefly when you were a kid."

"I think I do" Greg said, "what about him?"

"Told me the world is gonna blow" Nate said, "I need you to somehow make it not explode you see?"

"What would I do?" Greg asked.

"I dunno" Nate said, "he said it's the reason your dad can't comeback from before he went missing. You are somehow important to what must happen so time can't be undone."

"My dad?" Greg asked, "you know where he is?"

"I do" Nate says, "help me save your world and I'll bring you to him."

"Let him in" Greg says.

"Now hold on" Dr. Holoton said, "are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Well, why would he lie?" Dr. Garrison asked.

"He seems to know the situation" Dr. Sivaris said, "I'll allow it." The door opens and Nate enters into the main area.

"Okay" Nate says "so what I wasn't filled in on was how this world would explode, so what is the doomsday device?"

"A laser ion cannon" Dr. Veltex said, "pretty deadly."

"And in space I bet" Nate says, "alright, question, has that always been in orbit?"

"I don't believe so" Dr. Veltex said, "first I ever heard of it. Anyway your friend here is in possession of one, well half of one of the cosmic gems, and it has no power maybe a spark at most."

"Give it back to him" Nate says, "I will use mine and take him myself."

"Wait" Dr. Holoton said, "before you go, just in case, can you power the arc and allow us to go home?"

"Sure thing" Nate says, "what about you, other Kobold?"

"Dr. Sivaris" Dr. Sivaris responded, "I will go with you and my son."

"Oh" Nate said, "you're his mother? That makes sense in a way I suppose, anyway if you think you can help us you are welcome to come along. Now what about the princess of Sourstone?"

"I will go along as well" Chelise said, "I mean what else will I do? Wait for the world to end?"

"Okay then" Nate says, "let me just do this then."

Nate powers the arc with his gem. After the scientists have left Nate reinserted his gem into his arm's compartment.

"Ready?" Nate asks.

"I'm ready" Greg says, "how about you two?"

"I am" Dr. Sivaris said.

"As I'll ever be" Chelise says.

"Okay" Nate says, "to the deck of the laser ion cannon then." Nate teleports all three of them to the deck of the cannon. Greg has never seen such a wondrous site, the round large sphere that was his world beyond The Skies. And surrounding a seemingly endless amount of stars.

"Woah" Greg says, "that is what the world looks like? It looks like a giant ball."

"Yeah" Nate says, "maybe a little, where is that control console?" The room was not that large, but it was large enough for a team of four. Blinking lights and interfaces surrounded the walls. Nate searches around the control deck station and finds the control console.

"Heavy encryption" Nate says, "Doc, can you make anything of it?" Dr. Sivaris takes control of the deck and types away at the keys.

"This encryption is strong" Dr. Sivaris said, "but you seem to need the key. The only way to get this key is with a passphrase to open the safe behind you. Nate looks behind himself and sees a safe embedded in the wall. He attempts to destroy it but the safe is too strong, even for a cyborg.

"Drat" Nate says, "plan B then, I will destroy the cannon myself."

"Nate" Dr. Sivaris said, "that is highly dangerous, the whole cannon will explode"

"We all must make sacrifices" Nate says, "I have been past my time for too long now anyhow, if the blast takes me then so be it. I am going to open a portal, I want you three to go through it and save yourselves."

"It will still fire" Dr. Sivaris said, "the charge has been built up for too long so your sacrifice will be in vain."

"Okay" Nate says, "but if I break it enough to shut down I can save everyone." Nate opens a portal. "Go through it when the countdown starts, if I make it I'll come and get you three." Nate exits outside to space and begins to destroy as much as he can.

"What a fool" Dr. Sivaris said, "I am staying even if this blows up with me, there must be a way to redirect the beam at least." The countdown soon begins.

" _Firing in twenty"_ says a voice on the intercom.

"We have to go" Greg says, "you can't stay here ma!"

"I am sorry" Dr. Sivaris said, "but I must save our world, take the girl and just go."

"But I don't want to leave you" Greg says.

"You must go" Dr. Sivaris says, "I mean it Greg, you can still save us.. somehow."

"Okay" Greg says, "let's go Chelise."

Before Greg and Chelise could enter the portal however, a glowing fox with white with blue markings on it's fur that had four tails and wings lept from the portal. It was Vilix, Adeleus' right hand mammal.

"Whoa, what?" Greg asked. He noticed the fox somehow slipped Rik's gem from his pocket. "Hey, that's not yours!" The fox jumps back through the portal.

"That was peculiar" Dr. Sivaris said, but there is no time go now you two!"

" _Firing in three"_ the voice echos.

"That fox took my dad's gem!" Greg says, "take my hand Chelise and stay close." They both jump through the portal as the countdown reaches zero. On the other side of the portal Greg could see he was in a dimly lit room. The decoration was quite beautiful with that late forties and early fifties aesthetic. On the wall to the right there is what looks to be a vent and along the wall are signs.

"Evolve today" Greg reads off one of the signs. "Where do you think we are?" Greg asks.

"I am unsure" Chelise said, "we should look around." Upon further exploring the empty decrepit hallways Greg could see the place had fallen into disrepair. Water leaked in through many spots of the structure.

"There is a lot of water" Greg says, "we must be under water."

"You're right" Chelise said standing at a glass overlook, "take a look." Greg looks out the glass and sees that there were buildings towering above under the sea.

"We are in an underwater city" Greg says, "wow, that is crazy".

"Uaaaagh" something moaned creepily and was stomping towards Greg and Chelise…

[][][][][][][][]

Dax had been traveling with the other Black Dracomages for about a day. Nex was a nice comfort to distract him. She distracted from the fact that he will be gone away from his mother and best friend for an extended period of time. He also did miss her a little bit too, he forgot how much he enjoyed talking to her.

"So your friend did that?" Nex asked, "you two did a good thing helping Sourstone."

"Yeah we did" Dax said, "I gotta say though if it wasn't for me I don't think Greg would have made it as far as he did. Now that I think of it that is a worrying thought."

"I am sure he is fine" Nex said, "I mean it looked like smooth sailing from there on out right?"

"I suppose" Dax said.

"Okay" Arx said, "it is great you two are getting reacquainted with each other. However we should start teaching Daxtertalias some of the basics of control."

"Would not be a bad idea" Tax said, "we do have a long way to go, though I am not sure it will be as effective than it would be back at our sanctuary."

"It is the basics" Arx says, "simple stuff, it would not be that hard." Tax stops, and looks up towards the sky.

"Why are we stopping?" Arx asked.

"You do not see it?" Tax asks, "look". Arx looks up and sees there is a bright light in the sky, and it keeps getting brighter.

"What is that?" Arx wondered.

"I do not know" Tax said. The four tailed fox leaps from a portal suddenly.

"What the?!" Arx asks aloud.

"Hey" Dax says, "that weird fox has the gem Greg had, just hold on there…" The fox leaps in the air and flutters about and flies into Dax making him stumble through the portal.

"Dax!" Nex yells and jumps through the portal with Vilix flying in after her closing it.

"Dax! Nex!" Tax shouts but it is too late.

"Drat" Arx says, "that light though, it is getting awfully bright now-" and then the light hit.

Moments later Dax is lying face first in some snow. He gets up and shoots flame out his nostrils to clear out the snow.

"Where the heck am I?" Dax asked.

"I am also wondering the same" Nex says.

"Nex!" Dax says, "you're here too, glad I'm not alone."

"Same" Nex says, "but now what? Where are we?"

"I don't know" Dax says, "I really don't know…"

 _ **End of Chapter 12**_

 _ **Chapter 13: Somewhere Out There…**_

Finished and now ready to read

 _Also RIP Stephen Hawking. Your contributions to_ _t_ _he fields of cosmology, general relativity and quantum gravity, especially in the context of black holes will never be forgotten and will help the scientists of the future._


	13. Chapter 13: Somewhere Out There

_**Chapter 13: Somewhere Out There…**_

"...Anyway, what I do know" Dax says, "is that there is a lot of snow" _._

"Oh really?" Nex says, "I hardly noticed, joking aside we appear to be on a mountain. And do be careful with the tone of you voice Daxtertalias, the slope is prone to avalanches."

"Avalanches?" Dax asked, "wish we could of ended up somewhere nice and sunny. Anyway where in our world are we?"

"Who's to say we are in our world?" Nex asked, "for all we know that fox could have led us to another world."

"Woah" Dax said, "I don't know if I should be thrilled or afraid of that prospect."

"I would go with afraid" Nex says, "afraid of the fact that we may never see our home again." Snow began to fall rapidly, visibility was decreasing with every second, a raging storm from the blue has hit.

"Wow!" said a distant high pitched female voice, "Where did this storm come from!?"

"Fidget!" said a some guy in a hushed tone, "avalanches? Remember?"

"Oh right" said this Fidget, "sorry."

"Who was that?" Dax asked.

"I dunno" said Fidget, "you tell me voice in the storm."

"I am a Dracomage" Dax said.

"Dracowhat?" Fidget asked.

"Dracomage" said the guys voice.

"Oh mage" Fidget says, "like a wizard? So I can say Darcowizard then right?"

"Enough of the banter" Nex says, "would you two show yourselves?" They step a bit closer within visibility range. Dax sees a wolf fox thing maybe? In some sort of seafoam green attire with a pretty cool hat. Flying next to him was a weasel, cat.. bat.. thing and she had orange fur color.

"Hello" said the wolf, "I am Dust, this is Fidget."

"Hiya" Fidget says, "hey, you two look familiar to another dragon person we came across briefly."

"Is that so?" Nex asked, "anyway I am Nexovalitas, and this is Daxtertalias."

"I will never remember that" Fidget said.

"Most do not" Nex said, "you may call us Nex and Dax respectively, now have you two seen a strange fox?"

"A strange fox?" Dust asked, "I don't believe so, we are kind of in a hurry here so I wouldn't have noticed."

"You can't miss it" Dax says, "it glows pretty brightly."

"Glows huh?" Fidget asked, "you mean like behind you?" Dax and Nex both look behind themselves and see glowing in the distance and a winged fennec silhouette.

"Oh" Dax said, "well ain't that convenient."

"Yeah" Fidget says, "funny how things just work that way huh?"

"Indeed" Nex said, "well let's follow it."

"Right behind you" Dax says.

"Come on Dust" Fidget said, "let's see what happens."

"What?" Dust asks, "we should really get back on track here."

"Oh come on" Fidget says, "these strange lizard people are following a magical fox, how could you not want to see what's going on?"

"You got a point there" Dust agreed, "that does peak my curiosity slightly, guess we'll follow them." They followed Vilix up the mountainside over ledges and strange platforms alike.

"Seriously" Dax said, "why is there so many jagged spikes and platforms with wings?"

"You know" Fidget says, "that is a good question, why the heck are there areas like this? Actually nevermind, I think I know the answer to that".

"Sure Fidget" Dust says, "if you think so." Eventually Vilix makes another portal and beckens for Dax and Nex to follow him.

"Well I guess we gotta go in there" Dax says, "say, you two wanna join us?"

"I would like to" Fidget said, "but we have some things to take care of first (cough) Dust's past. But afterward maybe."

"There most likely is no next time" Nex says, "so we bid you goodbye."

"Okay then, bye" Fidget says.

"And good luck" Dust says, "with whatever the heck you two are doing."

"Hey" Fidget says, "that's my line."

"Heh, you're too slow Fidget" Dust laughs, "anyway let's get going". Nex and Dax enters through the portal and to their surprise they are in someone's home.

"Are we in the right place?" Dax asked Vilix, the fox just gives a happy little bark.

"So maybe then?" Dax says. Vilix just barks again.

"Now what is going on in here?" said a voice from the kitchen. A red squirrel walks out and into the living room. It was Conker.

"Oh" Conker says, "well what do you know? You'd think I'd be surprised but in truth nothing really does surprise me anymore…"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Back in another world under the sea, Greg and Chelise catches a glimpse at the monster that made the terrifying moan. It was some kind of diving suit monster that patrolled the halls with a giant drill for a hand. The monster banged against every vent it came across, as if it was expecting something to be in there. Nothing came out of the vent however and the diver suit monster just trudged away.

"Well" Greg says, "at least it minds it's own business."

"Yeah" Chelise said, "but what do we do? We're stuck here." She then slumps to the ground and begins to cry, "my dad is gone, the world we lived in is gone and we are all alone and lost at the bottom of some ocean city." Greg comes to her side and puts an arm over her shoulder.

"Easy there" Greg says, "everything will be fine somehow, I just need to figure out how I can make things fine, there has to be a way."

"What could we do though?" Chelise asked, "it's not like we can turn back time."

"Actually" Greg says, "we can, I just need to get my dad's gem to work again."

"And you will" said an staticy gruff old man's voice, "I aim to help you."

What?" Greg asked, "where is that coming from?"

"Behind you" the old man said, "on the sofa there."

"How do you see us?" Greg wondered.

"The camera you are standing under" The Old Man said. "Now take the service radio I have left for you."

"Okay" Greg says, "but who are you and where are we?"

"I am Dr. Zeilus Vangouier" said the old man, "and this.. is Rapture."

"Woah, woah" Greg says, "wait, you are Zeilus Vangouier, the Zeilus Vangouier? I have been collecting your logs."

"Good" Zeilus said, "I always had senses of deja vu and a strange feeling someone was following my steps. Now listen, you are in a cycle Greg, an infinite loop, how do I know this? I have utilized the very substance that led to this great city's downfall, Adam. With this substance I could retain my memories from past cycles, you see?"

"I don't really get it" Chelise said, "do you understand Greg?"

"I do actually" Greg says, "all of this is familiar now."

"Good" Zeilus said, "anyway I would give you a detailed history of this place but there is no time. Instead I will tell you that in this universe there are a number of infinite parallel worlds with constants and variables. Rapture is linked with Columbia, another city set in the sky in another reality. And everything began with the UNI's own discovering Adam and giving the scientists of Rapture the proper tools to genetically modify DNA."

"What?" Chelise asked.

"I will try to explain later" Greg says, "basically, the UNI had a hand in all of this."

"Essentially" Zeilus said, "now here we are over three decades after the fall of Rapture. Hardly anyone is still roaming the flooding hallways, speaking of which much of the interiors are now flooded completely. Anyhow I want you to go and stop the UNI's CEO, Dan Daniel Danielson. So to break the cycle I must allow you to stop the Ion Cannon from firing. I know the first part of the passphrase, I stored it in a safe in my personal room not far from where you are at. Follow the map provided with the radio and do be careful, there is not much left of the city unflooded."

"Okay" Greg says, "and what about you?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan" Zeilus said, "I am currently creating a new genetic key from samples off of what remains of Andrew Ryan, the one that built this city. With his genetic key I will be able to destroy what remains so no one can have access to what should remain lost."

"Sounds good" Greg says, "okay, we'll get a move on then." Greg and Chelise followed the map through flooded corridors and amongst corpses. Eventually the two of them hear a man insanely rambling.

"I know you're still there!" he shouted, "you wouldn't leave me! You would not abandon us!"

"Let's try and avoid the crazy guy" Greg says.

"Good plan" Chelise said, "It is best to avoid crazy people after all." They enter into a rather large room with a statue in the middle and a set of stairs leading up to the separate apartments. In the middle of that room stood the crazy guy.

"Hey, Zeilus" Greg says, "I found someone alive down here y'know."

"It's a splicer kid" Zeilus said, "driven insane by the plasmids he used, he would be better put out of his misery."

"What?" Greg asked, "you mean I have to kill him?"

"Look" Zeilus said, "morality down here has no meaning, if you must kill to survive then that is what you will have to do. And like I said, the poor man is insane so you would be doing him a favor."

"Very well" Greg says, "if I have to fend for me and Chelise then so be it. But I do not like the thought of taking anyone's life away."

"We can sneak around him" Chelise said, "come on Greg let's go." They attempt to sneak around the splicer but he sees them.

"Ah! I have found you!" he shouts, Greg could see his skin was folding and drooping as if it was falling off, sores and rashes are also seen upon his face. He threw what looks to be hooks at Greg and Chelise.

"Look out!" Greg shouts, the two of them dodge the attack but the splicer is gone when they look back.

"What?" Greg asks, "where'd he go?" Greg cocked in ear towards the direction he heard the man from and his whiskers twitched. Over by Chelise, and.. above he could hear the hooks digging into the ceiling and the splicer muttering more insane ramblings. The Splicer drops behind Chelise and Greg shouts

"Chelise! Duck!" Chelise hits the floor and Greg pulled his crossbow and fired at the splicer, he landed a shot directly in it's head."

"Whew, good show" Chelise says, "you are definitely a good shot."

"Thanks" Greg says, "let's get into that apartment already." They walk up the flights of stairs and enter Zeilus' apartment and found the safe.

"Hey Zeilus" Greg said, "we made it, what is the safes code?"  
"Um, let me see" Zeilus said, "yes I believe it was 4562" Greg tries the code but it did not work.

"Didn't work" Greg says.

"Is that so now?" Zeilus said, "okay then try 2246". Greg tried and still it would not open.

"Seriously?" Greg asked, "still wrong."

"Oh right" Zeilus says, "it's actually simple, 1234." Greg tries it and it worked.

"Of course that was it" Greg says, "anyway, the phrase is 'Within every pure soul, there is...' huh, wonder what that second half is."

"I wonder as well" Zeilus said, "but you will have to find the second half, now as for your escape, there is a bathysphere it will take you to the surface at the lighthouse. You can find it upon exit and to your left."

"Alright" Greg said, "will we see you again?"

"Maybe" Zeilus said, "it depends on what happens next... "

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Meanwhile in another universe Dax is finishing his explanation of what has happened and why he was in Conker's house.

"Anyway" Dax says, "that's the story, we are lost in, what? The Multiverse right?"

"Yeah" Conker says, "I really don't know how I keep getting roped into these things. Anyway I guess I will help you scaly lizards."

"Scaly Lizard?" Nex asks offended, "we are Black Dracomages, you should be intimidated by our appearance alone."

"Right" Conker said, "I forgot the 'no offence' part but I though it should have been obvious that I meant none."

"Well" Nex says "I don't take kindly to being called something like that."

"Fair enough" Conker said, "so Greg is out there somewhere and we should probably find him huh?"

"Well, yeah" Dax said, "if you think he made it off of our world before the light hit then we must find him. Besides Nex here he would be all I have left, that and this fox has his gem."

"Vilix" Conker said, "he usually is the one trying to bring you somewhere, we should follow him."

"Why is that?" Dax asked.

"He brought you here" Conker said, "which means he wants me to come along."

"Where is that fox then?" Nex asked, "if he is leading us why does he disappear and leave us to wander?"

"He's a fox" Conker says, "he likes to mess around and frolic about in every new world, even though he gets distracted he still does what he needs to do. Well he does it eventually anyway." Vilix comes jumping out of a portal a moment later.

"There he is!" Dax says.

"Hey Vilix" Conker said, "what's up pal?" Vilix gives a happy bark. "Aw, that's a good boy, now where are we going?" Vilix yips excitedly and flutters about. "Oh, that sounds interesting, are you sure about that?" Vilix barks and hops about.

"You can understand him?" Nex asked.

"Yeah" Conker said, "with this cosmic gem I can, that's the secret power, communicating with feral animals. I know pretty lame huh? I bet Adeleus gave me that one on purpose to mess with me."

"Who's Adeleus?" Dax asked.

"Oh you'll see" Conker said, "right Vilix?"

"Arf!" Vilix responds.

"I figured, heh" Conker says, "alright kiddos, time to go, through the portal, Vilix is leading the way." They go through the portal and it leads to an ocean.

"Woah!" Dax shouts as he teleports himself to the nearby lighthouse. Nex appears at his side as well and Conker plummets into the ocean.

"What's wrong?" Conker asked, "can't swim?"

"No" Dax said, "try warning us next time will you?"

"Aah, no promises" Conker said floating on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Anyway" Nex says, "now what? We are in the middle of a vast ocean with a lighthouse now, why is there a lighthouse anyway?" After Nex asked that a bathysphere raised up from the ocean depths.

"What?" Dax asked. The bathysphere opened and Greg pokes his head out.

"What the- Dax!" Greg yelled, he fires his grapple at the lighthouse and pulls himself over to where Dax was.

"Greg!" Dax shouts back Greg pulls himself up to the ledge and Dax puts an arm around Greg.

"Dax" Greg says, "our world was destroyed, I thought you went with it, I see your friend is here with us as well."

"Glad to see you are okay as well" Dax says, "and she isn't the only one with me that squirrel out on the water is with us too."

"Hey!" Chelise said, "can someone get me out of this thing? I can't swim."

"Oh" Greg says, "sorry Chelise, hold on let me come and get you." Greg gets Chelise to the lighthouse and Conker backstrokes over as well. There is bubbling on the ocean surface and a slight shake.

"What was that?" Nex asked.

"Rapture being destroyed" Greg said, "this lighthouse was an entrance to a once great city, now there is nothing left but ruin."

"Oh" Nex said, "well why were you two down there?"

"A scientist helped us get something" Greg says, "I will have to somehow go back in time once I get the second half of the passphrase."

"You need a passphrase?" Dax asked, "well if you got one half where is the second?"

"Somewhere" Greg says.

"So then we must find it" Conker says, "Vilix will take you where you all need to go, as for me I am going to see what I can do on my own."

"Ararf?" Vilix asks.

"Don't worry Vilix" Conker said, "I will catch back up with you, okay? Anyway I will make a return, see you all." Conker teleports away leaving Vilix to take the group to their next destination. Vilix opens a portal and jumps through and the others follow him. They arrive in a huge castle with a beautifully decorated interior.

"Wow" Chelise said, "this castle puts mine to shame."

"Sure is pretty" Dax agrees, "I like it."

"Excuse me" said a Rabbit person dressed in royal attire. "But what are all of you doing in my foyer? Visiting hours are over you know. Wait a minute, you, the fuzzy one, you look familiar."

"I do?" Greg asks, "now that I think about it you seem a bit familiar to me as well."

"Ah, yes I know now" said the Rabbit Queen, "Rik's son right? Greg?" And that's when it struck him. Greg did remember this rabbit, it was Lucia, he met her when he was lost in this world when he was a kid.

"Lucia?" Greg asks, "it has been awhile now hasn't it?"

"Yes indeed it has" Queen Lucia said, "it is good to see you again, who are your friends?"

"This is Dax my best friend" Greg says pointing at Dax.

"Hey" Dax says.

"I am Nexovalitas" Nex says, "or just Nex."

"And I am The Princess of Sourstone, Chelise" Chelise said, "it is nice to meet another member of royalty."

"Likewise" Queen Lucia said, "I am glad to see you with all of your friends Greg, we could use your help."

"Why is that?" Greg asks, "everything seems fi-" Greg is interrupted when a group of men armored in uniform colored black and white with their faces covered by helmets entered the room.

"Uh oh" Chelise says, "this looks bad."

"Yes" Greg agrees, "this does…"

 _ **End of Chapter 13**_

 _ **Chapter 14: A Slight Detour**_

 _Out now_


	14. Chapter 14: A Slight Detour

Chapter 14: A Slight Detour

"Whoa, hey" said Queen Lucia, "ease up there, these men are here on peaceful terms."

"Actually, I am a woman" said the person on the right.

"Oh my bad" Queen Lucia says.

"Okay" Greg said, "if they are peaceful then what do you need help with?"

"Well" Queen Lucia said, "they sent me a notice ahead of time asking if we could meet. They need someone capable of helping them."

"Yes" said the leader of the group, "we are researchers that travels the cosmos and our colleagues are trapped in a world not far from this one."

"Trapped?" Chelise asked, "how so?"

"Deadly swarms of locust" said The Leader, "we have no idea why but they have come from nowhere seemingly. They are destroying the surrounding area as well as the tribals who have lived there for centuries."

"Now hold on a second" says Nex, "we are going to be pest exterminators? We don't have time to do that."

"Actually we do" Greg says, "all the time in the world in fact since I will have to turn time back anyway."

"Yeah Nex" Dax said, "so maybe relax a little eh?"

"So nothing we do will even matter" Nex says, "why do we even bother then? And why can't any of them handle it though?"

"We have pistols" The Leader said, "not really a good choice for shooting tiny bugs though."

"Right" Greg says, "well with our Dracon friends we should have no problem dealing with that, we'll just burn them up!"

"Actually" Nex says, "we'd be better using Nox breath, don't want to accidentally burn our own in a cloud of locust.

"And then we fry them after?" Greg asked.

"You hate bugs I take it?" Nex asked.

"A little" Greg admits, "never really liked em, especially flies that buzz in my ear."

"Of course" Nex says, " seriously though if what we do now will not even matter why do we bother?"

"Cause we are nice? Dax says.

"Yeah" Chelise agreed, "we are good, that's why."

"Not a very strong excuse" Nex said, "so who are these three anyhow?"

"Who are we?" The Leader said, "well I am Simon, the one on the right is Ela and on my left in Terry.

"Hello" says Terry.

"Nice to meet you" Chelise said, "um, mind if I stay here with the queen? I feel I would not be much use on this slight detour."

"Afraid of bugs?" Greg asked.

"No, of course not" Chelise said, "I just would be of no use."

"She does got a point" Dax says, "she won't be able to do much and neither will you Greg, you wanna stay here?"

"No way" Greg says, "now that you are back with me we are sticking together."

"Right" Dax said, "best friends stick together, alright so how do we get to wherever?"

"Our ship" Simon says, "it is parked in the courtyard, come on let's go."

"The courtyard?" Queen Lucia asked, "oh I hope you three didn't mess up the landscaping, we just had it redone."

"Terry" Simon said, "you squashed the flowers, that's on you."

"What?" Terry asked, "I was just landing where you told me to."

"And I said watch the roses" Simons says, "that will be coming out of your pay."

"Oh whatever" Terry said, "after this I am done with your operations, jerk."

"True professionals we have here" Nex says sarcastically, "anyway let's go I guess." Greg, Dax and Nex follow the researchers out and on to the courtyard. They board the ship and Greg was quite intrigued with the shuttle.

"Wow" Greg says, "so this is the thing that carries you guys out there into space, how does it do that?"

"Well, it is quite literally rocket science" Simon said, "it is complex and I barely remember all the details."

"Oh" Greg says, "hey what does these buttons do?"

"Certain things" Simon said, "don't touch, you could mess up the systems."

"Okay, okay" Greg says, "hands off."

"Before we go" Dax says, "do we even have anything to change our breaths affinity?"

"What do you need?" Ela asked.

"Well we planned to use Nox" Nex said, "so something that smells or would leave you with unfresh breath."

"I have some garlic bread" Ela said, "would that be enough?"

"Would be a start" Nex says.

"Alright good" Ela said, "I will see if I can find anything else."

"Okay" Simon says, "while you do that Ela we will get going, Terry get us back to that planet."

"Yes sir" Terry says, "wish I could have myself a drink, but no I am the one flying."

"Stop complaining Terry" Simon says, "you'd be less miserable if you never drank to begin with".

"Says you" Terry snarks.

"This will be a long ride" Nex huffs.

"Not exactly" Ela says, "by traveling at light speed we'll be there by.. well right now actually." Greg could feel a little jolt and a squishy like feeling in his gut as if in less than a blink of an eye he was moved very fast without noticing.

"Wow, that was weird" Greg says.

"Yeah" Simon said, "it will be at first, but after you do that for as long as we have you get used to it."

"I don't think I would" Greg says, "anyway what exactly happened to you and your team?"

"Well" Simon says, "we were studying this primitive tribal group, researching this world and then locust just appeared one day from nowhere seemingly. Like I have already said, not much else besides that."

"And your colleagues" Nex said, "they eventually got swallowed by the swarm?"

"Yeah" Simons said, "with any luck most of them are still alright and are in the mobile unit."

"What's the plan then?" Dax asked, "stop the locust or just save your friends?"

"Both would be great" Terry says, "especially since we are contracted to stay here for the next several months."

"Okay then" Dax said, "let's get going I guess." They exit the ship and into a meadow before a forest.

"Definitely do not use fire" Nex said, "we do not want to burn the forest down."

"Right" Dax agrees, they enter into the forest.

"Wish I had one of those helmets" Greg said to Simon.

"Sorry" Simon said, "we don't have canine size." The forest was calm, there was hardly anything out of normal at all, eventually they come up to the mobile unit. It was like a miniature research lab on wheels. Simon opens the door and a skeleton falls out.

"We were too late" Simon says, "the locust ate them."

"Oh dear" Ela gasps, "we should have went back."

"Can't believe they ate them" Terry said, "next they will eat us! I hope Simon is first."

"Really Terry?" Simon asks, "you are going to pull this now?"

"Will you two get ahold of yourselves?" Nex asked annoyed.

"Yeah" Greg says, "what's good is fighting each other going to do?"

"You guys are right" Terry said, "we should stop holding grudges for the moment, especially now, I hear buzzing." Terry was right, the buzzing was coming from a swarm of locust, they were heading their way.

"Okay let's gas em!" Dax says and him and Nex breathed Nox upon the swarm, it was enough make them drop.

"Alright!" Ela yelled, "way to go you two!"

"Let's push forward to the tribal village" Simon said, "the attacks originated around there."

"Alright then" Dax says, "we will lead the way." They traveled through the forest to the tribals village and along the way the swarms of locust kept getting increasingly thick. Eventually they reach the village.

"We made it" Simon said, "careful now there are a lot of them locust so keep on your toes, or claws, whatever."

"Dax you can guard the group" Nex says, "I am going to see where the locust are coming from."

"Okay" Dax said, "don't be too long." Nex teleports away and is back a moment later.

"That was quick" Greg said.

"It was not too hard" Nex says, "they are coming from the cave opening up on the ridge."

"How would we get up there?" Terry asked, "we don't have climbing equipment."

"I do" Greg says, "well my grapple."

"Okay but you cannot go alone" Simon said, "you will die."

"I will go with him" Dax says, "he is my friend."

"So what would we do?" Terry asked, "just sit here with the other lizard?"

"Don't call me that" Nex said, "else I will feed you to the locust."

"Okay, okay" Terry said, "sheesh you're a mean one you know that?"

"Anyway" Nex said, "if you two are going then go, I do not want to be kept waiting too long with these people."

"No prob Nex" Greg says, "we'll be in and out, come on Dax lets go." Greg and Dax rushes to the side of the cliff side and Greg grapples his way up. Dax is there by Greg's side when he reached the ridge clearing the way.

"Alright" Dax said, "so far so good, hey look, a torch"

"How convenient" Greg says, "here let me light it." Using a couple of rocks Greg was able to make a spark and light the torch.

"Nice you got it" Dax said, "good thing too since I am out of stuff to eat for my Nox affinity."

"Yeah" Greg says, "anyway should I lead or should you?"

"Me" Dax says, "I won't be able to see as good but it's better that you are behind me."

"Right" Greg says, "well let's see where this crazy bug cave leads us, speaking of which gas those locust!" Dax let's lose more Nox and kills more locust. Greg trailed behind hopping up and down on the trail of bugs along the way to make extra sure they are dead. At the end of the cave there is a huge opening with a man in a tattered lab coat.

Above him swarmed thousands of locust and the man seemed to control them with a strange object in his hand. It was the artifact, the strange spherical device that allowed a tyrant to abduct many through mind control back in Lucia's world.

"I can't believe it" Greg said, "so that's where the artifact ended up, in some crazy guys hands in another world."

"You know what it is?" Dax asked.

"Yeah" Greg says, "the evil wolf back in the other world we were in had this thing and was building an army with it."

"Huh" Dax said, "well maybe we can talk with the crazy locust man."

"Yeah, hopefully we can" Greg says. They approach the crazy locust man and he begins to shout

"No! Stand back, stop hurting my precious ones!"

"Okay" Greg says, "we will if you order them to stop killing everyone."

"Kill?" The Man asked, "they said they went to feed, but they killing people? No, bad little ones, I said to find food, not people! People not food!"

"Okay then" Greg says, "if you can't control them fully you should take them somewhere else."

"Take" The man muttered, "somewhere else.. Hmm."

Got an idea?" Dax asked.

"Yes" The Man said, "good idea, very good idea indeed, go to another world!" The man pulls out what looks to be one of those runes Zeilus talked about.

"Whoa" Greg says, "is that-?" Before Greg could ask the man teleported away and all of the locust around him. The remaining locust just flew away and began to act natural once more, minding their own business as they should. Left behind were some of his scribblings however one of them had a part of the phrase.

"Woah, could this be part of that phrase?" Greg asked, "well ain't that just dumb luck?"

"Yeah, well" Dax says, "what does it say then?"

"Impurity" Greg says, "however it matters not when… huh guess there is a third part."

"Guess so" Dax said, "but what about that guy? Should we be worried?"

"I dunno" Greg replies, "maybe we won't see him again, I mean what are the odds of that happening?"

"Very slim I would think" Dax says, "alright, let's go, I am sure Nex has had about enough of those people."

"Right" Greg said, "race ya outside!" Greg runs as fast as he can back to the outside and sees that Dax is already there. He was huffing a bit but still he smiled and said,

"I win"

"Aw, you always cheat" Greg says.

"I don't run very fast" Dax said, "and besides you never said no teleporting."

"Splitting hairs are we?" Greg asks, "should go without saying, but fair enough." They walk back into the village and see what looked to be the chief giving praise to Simon. It seems the tribals were hiding out in the river not too far away judging how they were still dripping wet. They were talking in a language Greg couldn't understand but it seemed Simon was taking all the credit.

"Hey" Greg said, "you are telling them we are the ones that fixed everything right?"

"Oh yes" Simon replied, "of course I am! I was just telling them it was my brilliant idea to contract you and your friends for help."

"Can't argue there" Dax said.

"Actually you can" Terry said, "because it was my idea to contact a nearby planet! I am so sick of you Simon!"

"Oh please Terry" Simon said, "you only have half of the intellectual level I have-"

"Guys" Nex interrupted, "excuse me but, shut up, both of you or so help me-"

"Okay" Ela said interrupting Nex, "how about we return these wonderful individuals back to their world and then we settle our differences alright?"

"Sounds good" Greg says, "get us the heck out of here." They board the ship and before Greg even knew it they were back.

"Thanks for the help" Ela said.

"No problem" replies Dax, "and goodluck with those two."

"Yeah" Greg says, "you deserve a raise just dealing with them." And then they take off, Greg, Dax and Nex enters into the castle. Upon entering the throne room Greg could see Chelise were talking about him to Lucia.

"He is pretty charming and brave" Chelise was saying, "I wonder if we will keep in touch after all this is over."

"Hey, we're back" Greg said, "talking of me as well I see."

"A little bit" Chelise said, "but I am glad you are back, what's next?"

"Yes what is next?" Queen Lucia asked, "do you even know?"

"Not really" Greg said.

"We got here by a magical fox" Dax said, "seen him anywhere?" After Dax asked that Vilix fluttered down from above, somewhere or maybe he dropped from a portal.

"Well" Nex says, "that answers that question."

"Indeed" Dax said, "well magic fox, where to next?"

"Yarf!" Vilix responds.

"Wonder what he said" Greg says.

"Maybe" Dax says, "he said we are going to a land made of candy."

"I seriously doubt that" Nex said, "but wishful thinking." Vilix still holding onto Rik's gem opens another portal.

"Time to go" Greg said, "goodbye Lucia, perhaps we will meet again."

"Hopefully" Queen Lucia said, "anyway goodbye to you and all of your friends." Everyone else bid goodbye and they went through the portal. Greg could see that this world was strange. The sky looked to be a deep sleepy purplish blue with hues of magenta. And the ground had dark wilted grass and the trees looked as if they were deformed and the river nearby seemed to glow an eerie blue.

"Where the heck are we?" Dax asked.

"My realm!" replied a Woman, "I am Melicorva and I have been expecting one of you, the fuzzy one."

"Me?" Greg asked, "why is that?"

"You desire to save your world" Melicorva said, "and you need the power of my gems to do so, the one Rik owned is now powerless. If you can make it to my altar you shall have its power restored!"

"Good deal" Greg says, "I'll do it." Vilix flutters to Greg and gives him the gem and Greg pockets it. "Let's go".

"All or nothing" Dax said.

"Well" Nex says, "never expected a journey like this when I first set out."

"Same here" Chelise said, "let's go and get that gem powered up." And so they entered into the forest of strange twisted trees in pursuit of the Altar of Melicorva to repower the drained gem…"

End of Chapter 14

Chapter 15: Melicorva… Again

Now available


	15. Chapter 15: Melicorva Again

_**Chapter 15: Melicorva… Again**_

"This place is like a fever dream" Chelise said looking around as the group walked into the forests. They eventually come to a chasm where they can see the bridge is clearly out.

"Well" Dax says, "guess we are not going that way, now what?"

"Go around?" Greg suggests.

"I wouldn't" Melicorva said, "the ravine is surrounded by dangerous, carnivorous spiders."

"Oh that's fine" Nex said, "we have fire."

"What?!" Melicorva bellowed, "do not dare set my beautiful forest alight! I will have your bleeding head!"

"Woah, okay" Greg says, "let's not do that then."

"Fine" Nex said, "not that she intimidates me but I wouldn't risk you three, especially you Dax."

"Glad to hear" Dax said, "so how do we cross then?"

"A gateway has opened" Melicorva said, "it is directly to your right, take it". Greg looks right and sees there is a glowing portal leading to what looked to be a different part of the forest.

"Thanks" Chelise said, "think we would have been stuck otherwise." They enter the portal and exit into a bayou.

"I hate swamps" Chelise said, "where is the main path?"

"Up there somewhere?" Dax said, "oh well at least the swamp water is pretty."

"Yeah, about that" Nex says, "why does the water glow a luminescent blue?"

"Beats me" Greg said, "anyway our feet won't get any drier standing in this water so let's get out of here." However it seemed there wasn't a dry patch of land in this bayou, no matter how far they went there was more water.

"How big is this bayou?" Chelise asked "we must have been traveling for a while at least now."

"We have" Greg says, "guess this is one big swamp."

"Yeah" Dax said, "pretty big, and empty, nothing really lurking in these waters it seems."

"Funny you should say that.." Nex said looking behind her. Giant glowing alligators with large jaws were approaching.

"I just had to say something huh?" Dax asked.

"Yup" Greg said, "I suggest we run".

"Great idea" Chelise said, "we need to find the main path again and quickly!" So they ran through the glowing bayou attempting to escape the alligators, it became clear they would need to defend themselves however. Greg unsheathes his short sword and allows the alligator to charge at him. He stabbed it in the jaw, the two of them wrestled for a moment and Greg loses grip of his blade. The alligator throws its head back sending the short sword flying into the bayou.

"Hey!" Greg shouted, "that was one of my favorite blades!" Before the alligator could attack again Dax teleported in front of Greg and held the alligator by the bottom of his jaw. Dax charges up what looked to be Black Dracomage magic and punched the alligator flinging him back several feet. The other alligator fled in terror.

"Woah" Greg said, "could you always do that?"

"No" Dax replied, "it just happened."

"Well good job" Nex says, "however you probably should limit yourself on using that type of magic until you can be taught how to properly use it."

"I'll try" Dax said, "but if I have to, I will do what I must."

"Only if you must" Nex says, "now, where is that main path?"

"Up ahead" Chelise said, "I see the erie glow of a lantern." As they approach the over hanging lantern they see it is indeed the pathway that they seeked. Under the lantern stood Conker, he was with Vilix, it seemed like they were waiting.

"No no" Conker said to Vilix, "that's not right! If you drink half of a glass it is half empty cause you drank half of it!"

"Yarf!" Vilix barked.

"Says you!" Conker said, "what do you know anyway? You don't have opposable thumbs. Oh hey guys, took you all long enough."

"Well" Chelise huffed, "ain't that a great how you do? We helped people deal with killer bugs and then we had to deal with monstrous alligators, so excuse us."

"Right" Conker said, "well let's be honest here, that detour wasn't very necessary now was it?"

"Agreed" Nex says, "but everyone wanted to be the good guys so we helped anyway."

"It was still a good deed" Dax said, "good deeds can go a long way."

"So?" Nex asked, "would that extend to after time being turned back so we never helped them is the first place? Because if not I say it wasn't all that worth it."

"Oh Nex" Dax said with a grin, "you are just too much sometimes."

"I am serious" Nex replied.

"I know, I just can't take things serious" Dax said with a shrug.

"Anyway" Conker said, "that last piece of the passphrase, you still need it Greg".

"Yeah" Greg said, "I know that."

"I know who has it" Conker says, "you probably won't like it though."

"Who?" Greg asked.

"Gerald" Conker said.

"What?" Greg asked, "he's dead though, how would we get it?" Conker takes some kind of powder or dust out of his pocket.

"Wait, what's that?" Greg asked. Conker blew the powdered dust into Greg's face and he is blinded.

"Gah what heck?!" Greg yelled, "why would you do that?" After wiping his eyes Greg sees he is in another realm, a snow covered forest.

"Well, this is weird" Greg says, he looks around and sees many strange people and creatures.

"So where am I then?" Greg asked.

" _Amongst the dead"_ said a shadowy figure with a mask, " _I am The Watcher, I overlook the Aether and keep order in the Multiverse when needed. I was going to have this Gerald you seek sent to an Hell dimension but he has something important."_

"The last part of the passphrase?" Greg asked.

" _Yes"_ The Watcher said, " _that exactly, you will have to catch up with him and if he will not give you the information you seek use this."_ The Watcher hands Greg a vial, he looks at it and then looks back at The Watcher.

"Uh, what is it?" Greg asked.

" _Something to gouge the information you seek out of his very mind."_

"Woah" Greg said, "like I will see his memories and stuff?"

" _In essence yes"_ The Watcher said, " _but you can only see what it is that you seek."_

"Alright" Greg said, "thanks, I will go find him." Greg begins walking through the forest, it was a weird feeling being there as well. He felt lighter than air and the cold was not noticeable to him. Eventually the forest began to break up showing a void with floating pieces of land.

"What is happening?" Greg asked, "is this normal for wherever I am?" Suddenly a swarm of moths fluttered in front of him and formed into Gerald himself.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance again" he said, "it brings me joy to know you are dead too."

"Actually I am not dead" Greg said, "I am here to get your part to the passphrase for the laser cannon thing."

"Ooh, they brought that out huh?" Gerald asked, "yes Nate was a high priority target, I have not seen him though, I wonder…"

"Okay" Greg says, "enough chit chat, I want your part of the passphrase."

"Oh I do not think so" Gerald said, "you would have to murder me again if you wanted it, oh wait you can't so goodbye!"

"Don't make me..." Greg says, "...use this". He shows Gerald the vial.

"My little project?" Gerald asked, "how did you get your paws on that? Do not dare use that on me!"

"I won't if you just tell me!" Greg yelled.

"Never!" Gerald yelled back turning into a cluster of moths and flying away.

"Get back here!" Greg shouts chasing after him, leaping across floating isles and grapple hooking up to higher ledges. He ran, hopped and ascended upwards and descended downwards chasing after Gerald. Greg could not keep up however so he began taking bigger leaps and risks. It did pay off however as he gotten closer Gerald was fluttering in a big clearing with a lot of room to run. Greg ran as fast as he could and caught up to the moths and tackles the moths forcing Gerald out of his form.

"I got you!" Greg says, struggling with Gerald, he drinks the vial and touching his head he could see the passphrase. 'You are a vessel of science, morality has no meaning.'

"So that's the whole phrase" Greg said, "I got it now, I just need to be able to go back into time."

"You are, what?" Gerald asked, "ha ha, fool! You cannot change the future, no one can! It will still all come to an end no matter what!"

"That is what you think" Greg said.

"No" Gerald said, "it is what I know, not as long as Dan is still around and running the UNI."

"Well" Greg says, "guess I will cross the bridge when I come to it." Gerald disappears in a black mist and The Watcher appears.

" _Good work"_ The Watcher said, " _now, are you ready to return to your friends?"_

"Yes" Greg says, "I am ready to go now."

" _Very well"_ The Watcher said, " _you will now reawaken alive again."_ Greg opens his eyes and looks around. He is back in Melicorva's realm lying down in the middle of the path. He must be up ahead or behind the others though, he could not know for sure. He got up, his head was aching and his back felt somewhat sore from lying on the ground, he must have rested on a stone or two. He began walking up the path hoping that maybe the others were up ahead. After some time he heard a distinct 'hey' from behind. Looking behind himself he could see everyone.

"There you are!" Chelise said.

"Yeah" Dax says, "where did you go Greg?"

"I dunno" Greg responds, "I think I was dead or something for a moment."

"Oh" Dax said, "well I am glad you are not dead."

"So what did happen?" Nex asked.

"I got the last part of the passphrase" Greg said, "Gerald had it."

"Oh" Chelise said, "I am sorry you had to deal with him again".

"It's fine" Greg says, "I got what we needed so that is one thing down."

"What is the full passphrase?" Nex asked, "can you tell us?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "it is 'Within every pure soul, there is impurity. However it matters not when you are a vessel of science, morality has no meaning.'

"Wow" Chelise said, "that is pretty long."

"I hope it is right" Greg says, "if not then this was a huge waste of time."

"Oh it's right alright" Conker said, "I should know I made sure." And when Conker says he made sure, I am certain he is hinting that he checked the script. "Yeah pretty much" Conker responded to me, the nonexistent voice, "that's just between you and me though alright?"

"Who are you talking to?" Nex asked.

"A voice only I can hear" Conker responds.

"Oh great" Nex says, "so you are a mad person then, glad to know."

"Mad?" Conker asks, "nah, not mad I just hear and see what others do not."

"If you say so" Nex said, "anyway how much further?"

"Not to far" Melicorva said, "almost there."

"Good" Nex says, "soon we will be able to get things back to normal, ain't that right Dax?"

"You're askin me?" Dax asked, "well, yeah I would hope." They walk up and down the incline and can see the altar high up on a cliff ledge.

"There it is" Chelise said.

"Yes" belowed Melicorva "now to reach the altar you must-"

"Grapple hook?" Greg interrupts, "already got one" Greg fires it at the ledge and hoists himself up. "Made it."

"What? No" Melicorva said, "you were supposed to make one."

"Oh" Greg says, "well I can go back and do that."

"No" Melicorva said, "nevermind you ruined it."

"Are you sure?" Greg asks, "I like solving puzzles, I can just-"

"Silence already!" Melicorva shouts, "just put the bloody gem on the altar already!"

"Alright" Greg says taking out the gem and placing it down. In a spectacular array of color and light the gems power is restored. The gem now hovers before Greg glowing a bright green.

"I guess I just take it now" Greg said.

"Wait, Greg no!" Conker shouts but it is too late because Greg touched it and teleported away. When Greg regains his vision and his head began to stop aching he could see he was under the sea. Someone with an awful looking sweater was running around and shooting people.

"Well ain't that a familiar setting" Greg said watching the conflict. The gem glowed bright again and teleported him away and this time he spooked some poor kid.

"Aaa!" yelled the canine looking boy, "Elijah! Someone just teleported from nowhere!" Looking outside Greg could see some contastraphe has struck this world leaving it in ruin. Greg's gem glowed again and he teleported away and this time when he opened his eyes he was on a tropical beach.

"Dax would have loved to be here" Greg says to himself, before he could teleport away again Conker appeared and took the gem.

"That is enough of that" Conker says, "we ain't doin what your pa did again with disorienting the audience."

"Wha?" Greg asks.

"Nothing" Conker said, "you need a crash course on how to control these things. I am bringing you to Elder Light."

"Wait" Greg says, "Nate said my pa is there."

"Yes" Conker said, "he is and so are your friends, I brought them there before gettin you, let's go." Greg was happy he was finally going to see Rik again, it has been a while now. Conker teleports the both of them and when Greg could focus his vision he saw Elder Light. The skies were bright and clear with auras glowing overhead even though it was day. Floating crystals made for some nice eye candy and the emerald waterfalls shimmered and gleamed. And then there was the small town of Elder Light, with its buildings built of marble.

"Here we are" Conker said, "so jaw droppingly beautiful or what?"

"Uh Huh" Greg says, "this is really, just wow…"

 _ **End of Chapter 15**_

 _ **Chapter 16: Saving Home**_

readable now


	16. Chapter 16: Saving Home

_**Chapter 16: Saving Home**_

"Well" Conker said, "let's get going, I bet you are just dying to see Rik."

"You know it" Greg says, "it's been a long while now." As they walked down the path Greg sees Nate hanging out near one of the buildings with a fox person. He wore some kind of trench coat with a hood and had a strange marking on his hand.

"Alright" Nate says, "you should retain the memories of what has happened when time rewinds. You will have to take over as the actual me, I'll make sure you get my sword and the gem."

"Nate?" Greg asked, "you're here!"

"Greg!" Nate yells, "glad to see you made it, as well as your other friends."

"Yeah" Greg says, "good to see you as well, what of my mother?"

"About that" Nate said, "if she wasn't with you then I am afraid she is gone."

"Oh" Greg says, "well I'll make it so she's alive soon then, um, who's that?"

"Me" Nate said, "a slightly different timeline he is from."

"Quite the understatement" said fox Nate, "apparently it's half past the future for my counterpart chap here compared to my world. Anyway to avoid confusion just call him Nate and me Reyes. Why Reyes? Because that is our last name."

"Got it" Greg says, "but what about him taking over as you?"

"About that" Nate said, "I know my time will soon come to an end, I am over a century old and I will be out of fight after I take down the UNI. Anyway, to make sure the gem will go onto someone I can rely on I chose myself."

"Wait a minute" Conker said, "so you can talk to your other world self without paradoxes?"

"Sometimes" Nate responded.

"Yeah" Reyes said, "not sure why though, maybe it has to do with the fact that our parallel worlds are complete opposites."

"Uh sure" Nate says, "that I suppose."

"So where is Rik?" Greg asked, "thought I would ask before I go."

"He is in the tavern I believe" Nate says, "go on, we will wait up." Greg and Conker walk through the town and to the tavern, upon entering Greg could see Rik talking with someone familiar to Greg at the counter. Rik didn't look all that much different compared to years ago but etrx fluff under his chin almost suggest he has a beard.

"Rik!" Greg says, "I finally found you."

"So that's him huh?" asked Alternate Dimension Tox, Rik's adopted brother from the split reality that where he is still alive and well. For the sake of the story though we will refer to him as just Tox though.

"Yep" Rik says, "that's my boy Greg". He walks over and puts an arm around him.

"A lot of things happened" Greg said, "but first, why are you here in the first place?"

"Oh yeah" Rik says, "gem lost power, got knocked out of my hands. Anyway when those goons were takin me to their hideout I called for Volkiris, a friend of mine. He wiped the ground with them and he asked if I would like to come with him to Elder Light. Guess Adeleus knew all along what would, or have to happen."

"Oh wow" Greg said, "well that explains why you went missing, events had to be set in motion."

"Yep" Rik says

"But a whole year? Why?" Greg asks

"Time moves different" Rik says, "like a few hours here is a year back home. Anyway talkin bout that, what has happened then?"

"Well our world was blown up" Greg said, "and along with it my mother, yeah I found my real mother, she is a scientist."

"Heard about our world" Rik says, "you will fix that like Adeleus said, somehow. As for meeting your ma, I bet that was surprise. Anyway that over there is Tox, I spoke of him quite a bit already but he is from another timeline."

"And he lives here?" Greg asked.

"Yeah" Rik said, "it kinda stinks back in his timeline so he just moved here, speaking of stink, Syx is also in that timeline and he is here too, well somewhere not too sure."

"Right" Greg says, "so what now then?"

"Talk some more?" Rik suggested, "it has been sometime."

"Well I met a princess" Greg said, "a real one too, bet you're jealous huh?"

"Slightly" Rik says, "Chelise was her name right? She really seems to like you."

"Well why wouldn't I?" Chelise said from a table with Dax and Nex sitting somewhat close to one another.

"Oh hey" Greg said, "didn't notice you guys there. Anyway Pa, what do you think of my new friends?"

"Who said we were friends?" Nex asked.

"You and Dax are quite friendly to one another" Greg said, "any friend of a friend is a friend of mine."

"Makes sense" Dax says, "besides Nex was just joking, right Nex?"

"Maybe" Nex said, "nah I kid, we're good."

"Dax is starting to rub off ya I see" Greg said.

"Anyway" Rik interrupts, "your new friends seem pretty cool. But you should see Adeleus now. Now he is a bit crazy slightly but he knows what he talks about so listen a'ight?"

"Okay Pa" Greg says.

"Now hold on" said a dragon person "How about a drink before going? Oh, and Arinelaxivous or just Arin by the way."

"He is hardly old enough" Rik says, "still got a couple years."

"I have already drank though" Greg said.

"Well" Rik says, "you won't drink with me around, I say you're still not old enough."

"Alright" Greg said, "if you say so."

"Don't feel bad" Tox says, "he always insisted I should wait until I was older as well back in the day."

"Mom always said twenty one is the best age" Rik said.

"Mhmm" Tox says, "still didn't stop me from having some behind your back though."

"Wait, what?" Rik asks.

"What?" Tox asked, "sometimes it was all I had to change my breaths affinity."

"Ha ha" Greg laughs, "well I guess I should go to the Adeleus guy, anyone else coming?"

"Nope" Conker said, "I am getting some of that good stuff, Arin! Hook me up will ya?"

"Sure" Arin says, "say, how do you not die from alcohol poisoning anyhow?"

"I dunno" Conker says, "I got a leadbelly I suppose, that or I am indestructible."

"One of those" Arin said rolling his eyes as he served Conker.

"Aside, I'll go" Dax said, "may as well see what is goin to happen."

"I will go as well" Nex says, "I am not leaving Daxtertalias' side because I have to keep an eye on him. You know because he lacks training in the craft magic and such."

"Right" Greg said, "Chelise?"

"You know it" Chelise says, "I am right behind you my fuzzy buddy."

"Ha" Dax laughed, "fuzzy buddy eh? How cute."

"Aw shaddup" Greg says, "what about you pa?"

"Will be right here" Rik said, "just let me know what's up a'ight?" They leave the tavern and walk down the pearly road to Adeleus' big round building. It was quite decorative with intricate designs in the walls. Upon entering the building Greg sees in the middle of the circle was a giant crystal. And up above in a circle were several cloaked figures and Adeleus himself. Adeleus had a epicly long white beard and robes of white and purple patterns.

"Well it's about time you got here!" Adeleus scoffed, "we have been waiting here for ages!"

"I apologize" Greg says, "I didn't realize-"

"Stop that" Adeleus interrupted, "why be sorry for doing what you thought was right? Even when it doesn't matter."

"Oh" Greg said, "well yeah I did do what was right."

"And imagine" Adeleus says, "if you never did you'd still be searching for the phrase piece."

"You mean piece of the phrase sir" said one of the cloaked figures.

"You still know what I meant!" Adeleus says, "anyway we have already laid enough time to waste even though we have all the time in the world. But Greg must be taught how to use that half of gem's powers of time to save his planet."

"Couldn't Rik just do it?" Dax asked, "it was his gem after all."

"Greg is going back in time" Adeleus said, "how would Rik possibly be there if he is here in the event of what happened?"

"I feel like I should have known" Dax says.

"Yeah" Nex said, "you should have."

"Anyway" Adeleus says, "Greg, come with me now and I will teach you how to use and tap into your gem's real power. Your friends can go off and do whatever they like in the meanwhile.

"Okay" Nex said, "fine with me, come on Dax let's get a closer look at those waterfalls."

"Afterwards how about some lunch?" Dax asks.

"We ate just awhile ago" Nex says.

"I know" Dax said, "but I got a bit of an appetite right now."

"Of course you do" Nex says, "come on you glutton." They leave the building and all that is left is Chelise.

"Well" Chelise says, "I guess I will talk with your dad a bit more."

"Pretty interesting isn't he?" Greg asks.

"Yeah" Chelise said, "he said he was right there for the coming of the Lines, pretty amazing."

"And entirely true" Greg says, "anyway I will see you." Chelise leaves and Greg walks up the stairway to learn about the gem with Adeleus. After an hour Greg was able to understand how the gem works. However the only way to truly test if Greg understood how the gem works was for him to use it.

"Now" Adeleus said. "take me to somewhere tropical."

"I was at somewhere tropical" Greg says, "let me see if I can go back to that world." Greg holds the gem in front of him, he closes his eyes and reopens them. It was dark and all around him were the different universes, galaxies and separate worlds among them.

"Okay" Adeleus said, "so far so good now take me to a nice warm beach." Greg finds the world that closely resembled the one he briefly visited and teleports. After he shakes the blurriness from his vision he sees he has done it, he traveled to another world.

"Hey" Greg says, "would you look at that? I done it!"

"Head's up!" Adeleus shouts and before Greg could react he is clonked with a coconut.

"Ow!" Greg yelled, "hey!"

"Now" Adeleus says, "use the gems power to rewind time and avoid the coconut." Greg does as Adeleus asked and he ducks to the right, the coconuts hurdles past him.

"Very good" Adeleus said, "I think you got it, you seem to have a natural talent just like Rik did with the gem."

"Yeah" Greg says, "well in general I naturally am one to quickly get a hang on things."

"Is that so?" Adeleus asks, "does that mean if I ordered you too you would be able to figure the best way to comb my beard?"

"Probably" Greg said, "but I would rather you just leave that to whoever has that job for the moment."

"I only joke" Adeleus says, "now let's get back to Elder Light, I just remembered.. I hate sand!"

"Oookay" Greg said, "let me just find Elder Light.. wait, I can't find it."

"Oh yeah" Adeleus says, "forgot about that, you are not an official gem bearer so I guess I will bring us back then." Adeleus waves his staff and before Greg knew it he was back in Adeleus' big building.

"Now" Adeleus said, "it would be a good time to catch up with everyone before you depart. It is up to you now, I have taught you all I could so when you are ready reverse time to when you were at the space station."

"Alright" Greg says, "say why don't you come with me and we can all have a toast before I leave?"

"Sounds good" Adeleus said, "I do love toasts, and toast, I'd toast to toast." And so Adeleus and Greg went to the tavern, everyone else happend to be there as well.

"Well, this is it huh?" Dax asked, "goin to save the world and what not?"

"Yep" Greg says, "guess this is goodbye, to you and Nex, after this I won't see you for awhile."

"I could arrange something" Conker said.

"I don't think you should" Adeleus says, "you'd mess things up."

"Oh please" Conker said, "I am way more responsible than you mister let's make a universal black hole dump nextdoor!"

"Whoa, guys" Chelise says, "relax a little will ya?"

"Yeah Adeleus" Nate said, "this should be a breather before the little guys big moment. Anyway, I meant to ask, did you approve of my request?"

"Request?" Rik asked Nate.

"Yeah" Nate said, "my time is coming to a close, I can feel it and besides I could literally live forever, I don't want that."

"Even though that is sad to hear" Tox says, "I respect your decision on the matter."

"Anyway" Nate said, "did you approve?"

"Yes" Adeleus said, "I did, but when do you plan to turn over the gem to your parrell counterpart?"

"After the UNI is dismantled" Nate says, "or if I die trying to bring them down, whatever comes first."

"So about that toast then" Greg said, "let's have it so I can go ahead and do this thing."

"Right" Adeleus said, "all these other matters could no longer matter but it depends, to you Greg."

"To you Greg" Rik says.

"You are the greatest friend" Dax said. And in the middle of the toasting The Watcher appeared.

"Woah, who's that?" Chelise asked.

"A friend" Adeleus says, "came to wish the boy, er, dog, boydog luck?"

" _No"_ The Watcher said, " _I just realized that if and when Greg does succeed it will not be over. Dan Daniel Danielson is a quite the unstable type, if you advert his destruction he will attempt to destroy you again."_

"That is where I come in" Nate says, "with my expertise we will stop him."

" _Perhaps"_ The Watcher said, " _however Greg has the power to rewind time, I only fear he will make the same mistake you had."_

"That's a good point" Nate says, "Greg, make sure your fail count does not hit triple digits alright?"

"Thanks for the tip" Greg said _,_ "as if I didn't have enough to worry about already."

"Fret not" Tox says, "I can tell everything will work out, I am usually right you know."

"Yeah" Rik agrees, "just save our world and I will be home before you know it."

"And do not worry" Nate said, "I will retain my memories from this point, the gem allows you to do that, I suggest you do the same."

"Alright" Greg says, he does just what Nate suggests, "okay, now I am ready to do this, goodbye everyone." Everyone bids Greg farewell one last time and Greg turn time back. He warped backwards through time and space and found himself with Chelise, Nate and Dr. Sivaris back at the space cannon.

"Do or die" Greg said, "and it's time to do…"

 _ **End of Chapter 16**_

 _ **Chapter 17: Apocalypse Averted**_

out now


	17. Chapter 17: Apocalypse Averted

_**Chapter 17: Apocalypse Averted**_

"What?" Chelise asked.

"Nothing, I got the passphrase" Greg says.

"How did you know?" Dr. Sivaris asked at the console, "I was just about to mention a passphrase."

"Long story" Nate said, "but we just conveniently have the passphrase to that safe."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Dr. Sivaris asked, "use it, quickly we have about a minute."

"Right" Greg says as he walks to the safe. "The pass phrase is 'Within every pure soul, there is impurity. However it matters not when you are a vessel of science, morality has no meaning.'" After a moment the safe clicks and opens, Greg takes out what looks to be a card. "This is the key?"

"An ID card" Dr. Sivaris said, "let me have it." Greg hands her the ID Card and Dr. Sivaris inspects it briefly. "It seems that this ID card belonged to a Dr. Zeilus."

"No way" Greg says, "I wonder whether he was involved with all of this before, or if he planned things out before hand."

"What?" Chelise asks, "I don't understand anything."

"Don't worry about it" Nate says, "you are not expected too, anyway can we just disarm this thing already?"

"Yes" Dr. Sivaris said, "let me scan the card." After scanning the card a voice said 'access granted'.

"Great, now we just turn it off" Greg says, "right?"

"No" Dr. Sivaris said, "I have to power down the cores, but the system to cool them seems to be offline."

"So now what?" Nate asks, "we don't have anyway to cool these things."

"Actually" Greg says holding the gem up, "I know of a guy who can help, or should I say a certain lizard?"

"Oh. right" Nate said, "quick get him." Greg teleports away with the gem and returns a moment later with Lix.

"Who is that?" Dr. Sivaris asked.

"A Blue Dracomage" Greg says, "and my friend Lix."

"You still haven't told me what is going on." Lix said, "I mean as much as I like being roped back into plots and such I need to know what's up."

"We need your ice breath" Greg says, "with it you'll quite literally save the world."

"No kidding eh?" Lix asked.

"No kidding?" Chelise asked, "does any of this look kidding?"

"That was rhetorical" Lix said, "so uh, new friend of yours?"

"We don't have the time" Greg says, "quick to the power cores! ..Where is that?"

"Down the corridor and the second left" Dr. Sivaris said, "the map is on the wall behind you."

"I swear that wasn't there before" Greg says, "anyway let's go Lix!" Greg and Lix rushes to the power cores. It was a large room with meltingly hot cores all hooked to what would produce the beam.

"Okay" Lix said, "what do I ice?"

"Everything?" Greg says, "yeah, just ice it all."

"That is easier said than done" Lix said, "alright stand back." Lix took his deepest breath and breathed ice all over the area. By the time he was done the cores were frozen with a coating of ice covering them.

" _Temperature falling"_ said a voice, " _ion laser shutting down."_

"Yes!" Greg cheers, "we did it, good one Lix!"

"Yeah, whew" Lix says, "I am beat now, was not easy to do let me tell ya."

"I am sure" Greg said, "you deserve that promotion now, when we get back I'll have to talk to Rik about it and see what he can do."

"That would be great" Lix says, "anyway, now what?"

"You can go back home" Greg said.

"Sounds good to me" Lix says, "I am pretty out of it now, I could use some rest." Greg opens a portal with the gem back to Skyweather.

"Alright then" Greg said, "I will be seeing you." Lix enters the portal and Greg makes his way back to the control deck.

"There you are" Nate said, "good work by the way, where's your friend?"

"Sent him back" Greg says, "he was pretty tired after breathing all of that ice."

"Right" Nate says, "anyway, well we got another problem now."

"What?" Greg asks.

"The thrusters" Nate said, "they seem to be offline. The station is starting to get pulled into the atmosphere so we need to boost it away."

"What do you want me to do?" Greg asked.

"There is a vent" Dr. Sivaris says, "crawl through it and it should lead to an area with electrical systems. Once there just rewire everything into the thrusters. Here take this, it is an outline on what goes where." Dr. Sivaris hands Greg a map sized reference sheet for all of the different wiring systems.

"So why can't Nate do this?" Greg asked.

"Small cramped space" Nate said, "you are the only one that can fit, now hurry and get to it."

"Be careful Greg" Chelise said.

"No worries" Greg responds, "alright, so which vent again?"

"The one down the hall a bit to your left." Dr. Sivaris said. "Just check the map if you are unsure."

"Yeah, alright I got it" Greg says and he speeds down the hall. He yanks the vent cover out and crawls through. After some vent crawling he sees electrical systems through the grate, he kicks it open. In the cramped space he tries his best to open the reference sheet up as wide as he could. After moments of wire fumbling he was able to get most of the wires where they should be.

"Greg" Dr. Sivaris said through a speaker, "be sure to leave the subsystem for the oxygen plugged in, unplug it and we all will suffocate."

"What wire was that again?" Greg asked.

"Next to the AI command systems" Dr. Sivaris said.

"Right" Greg says plugging another wire and then unplugging another, "there I think that's it." Greg hears a fwoosh sound.

"Yeah" Nate said, "you got it, now get back here, we have done it." Greg returns to the control deck in a stride of triumph.

"Okay" Nate said, "well we are pretty much done here, so I guess we leave now."

"We have an incoming transmission" Dr. Sivaris says, "I will let you guess who."

"Ah yes, guess who indeed!" said Dan Daniel Danielson, "you have foiled my plans to eliminate my enemy!"

"You'd never kill me" Nate says, "the games end now though Dan. You will soon be apprehended we have enough evidence to take you and your corporation down.

"Do you really?" Dan asks, "you think you have won? Have you forgotten who created you? We are above man and anthropomorphic beasts alike, we are the hand of god! We create and, we destroy."

"Playing god has blinded you" Nate says, "corruption and greed have driven you and your scientist to cause misery. Science needs morality to some extent, without it the question 'should you' is ignored in favor of just asking 'can we?' You alone can put an end to this Dan."

"Opinions, everyone has one" Dan said, "doesn't mean they are right however."

"Well" Chelise says, "ain't he stubborn."

"Anyhow" Dan said, "I have had enough, I have secretly started my failsafe protocol. The place is going to blow, along you all with it."

"Big deal" Greg says, "we'll stop it."

"There is no way to" Dan said, "prepare to die."

"Even if we do" Nate says, "I have sent back all of my findings". Nate taps the side of his head, "video included."

"Wait, what?!" Dan shouts, he pauses a moment and regains his composure, "so you did now. Oh the news outlets just loves that I bet! Well I guess I will have to prepare, many will soon suffer because of you Nate, just so you know." The transmission was then cut with static.

"Dr. Sivaris" Nate says, "what can you do about this place exploding?"

"I can send it adrift into space" Dr. Sivaris said, "that way no debris will fall into the atmosphere."

"Good call" Nate says, "alright Greg ready to go?"

"Where we heading?" Greg asked.

"Your world of course" Nate says, "come on." They teleport from the station and back to Greg's world, right in front of Nex and Dax traveling with the other Black Dracons.

"Wow! What?" Arx asked surprised.

"Long story" Greg says.

"Seems like it" Dax said, "what happened up there? And who's that?"

"This is Dr. Sivaris" Greg says, "she's my mother, no joke."

"Wow" Dax said, "crazy."

"Actually" Dr. Sivaris says, "that is no longer my name." She takes the metal device off of her neck. When she spoke again it sounded less like a stone cold scientist and more like a female kobold would. Well supposedly I guess, she just sounds more friendly and welcoming, really not easy to describe what a voice sounds like. Anyway she then says,

"This is what I really sound like, and my name is Gera, this is the name I had before being institutionalized."

"Nice to meet you" Nex asks, "so, about that explanation then, kinda curious on what that was about."

"Oh right" Greg says, "it is a long story like I said."

"Do we have time for this?" Arx asked.

"I guess" Tax responded, "I dunno, I am kind of curious myself though."

"Anyway" Greg said, "I had to rewind time because the world exploded since I didn't have a passphrase. Nex and Dax was there with me and Chelise too and.." Greg then retold what everyone have already read, assuming you did not skip to this chapter anyway. So fast forward to about several minutes later and Greg finishes up on telling everyone what had happened.

"Wait, so" Nex says, "what do we do now? Should we help stop this guy?"

"No" Nate said, "it's over now, I will be taking care of the rest of it."

"Hey" Greg says, "I have one of those gems now, that and he is a threat to my world, I am in this for the ride."

"I guess I am in too" Dax said, "I stick with Greg."

"And I stick with Dax" Nex says.

"No you two will not!" Arx practically yells, "you two will be coming back with us, we have no part of this."

"Well they do now" Tax said.

"What, Tax? Really?" Arx asks, "you are going to let them go along with this?"

"You cannot deny destiny" Tax says, "I mean Greg here has been beyond The Skies above, they are his friends, they may as well be apart of this."

"Perhaps you are right" Arx said, "but that doesn't mean I agree."

"Can I go too?" Chelise asked, "I can help in some way I am sure."

"Is that what you really want?" Greg asked.

"I have come this far" Chelise said, "so yes, I would."

"I dunno" Nate says, "this seems like a bad idea to me, risking all of you and such. Let's go back to Elder Light and try to determine what to do from there."

"Alright then" Greg said, "but like it or not I am going to help finish this fight."

"Yeah" Dax says, "we need to make sure no one would mess with us again."

"Good optimism Dax" Nex said, "just don't let it be a blinding."

"Blinding?" Dax asks, "I don't see how it could."

"Perhaps you are blind in general then" Nex says.

"Quit bantering" Nate said, "and let's get going already, to Elder Light." The five of them teleports to Elder Light. Greg was not too sure what would happen next. But what he does know is that he will fight to keep his home world safe.

 _ **End of Chapter 17**_

 _ **Chapter 18: Ending Evil's Reign(?)**_

out now


	18. Chapter 18: Ending Evil's Reign(?)

_**Chapter 18: Ending Evil's Reign(?)**_

Back in Elder Light they stood before Adeleus and the members of the circle.

"Good job Nate" Adeleus said, "and to you too Greg, now that your world is safe it's time to stop this villain."

"Yes" Nate says, "but they want to go with me, do you think that is a good idea?"

"They are all capable" Adeleus said, "if they wish to fight for their home they are welcomed too."

"Besides" Greg says, "what is there to worry about? I can turn back time."

"It is not unlimited" Adeleus said, "that is why it drained in power before, not just because it was broken in half. The power comes from somewhere y'know."

"Oh" Greg says.

"I am more worried for Dax" Nex said, "without proper control of his power he could cause an accident."

"Hey, I have control" Dax says.

"Not a strong enough grip though" Nex said.

"Um" Chelise says, "I am sure time is tight right now, should we get going?"

"Right" Adeleus said, "you all should go and now."

"Hold on a sec" Nate says, "he should be here in a moment." Reyes then appears in a puff ghostlish mist.

"Hey waiting up for me I see" he says.

"Yes" Nate said, "you are not too late, you ready?"

"I am" Reyes says.

"Good" Nate said, "here, take my sword, you'll get more use out of it than I."

"Thanks" Reyes said, "that is a wicked blade I must say."

"It is" Nate says, "and take the gem, I may not get another chance to turn it over."

"Are you sure?" Reyes asked.

"Yes" Nate said, "I am."

"Um, who is that?" Dax asked finally.

"Nate from a parallel dimension" Greg says, "he is called Reyes since that is their last name."

"Ah okay" Chelise said, "that makes more sense now."

"So we finally ready or what?" Nex asks, "time is wasting right?"

"Yeah, yeah" Nate says, "all of you ready? Okay hold on." They teleport through the multiverse to Nate's world. They arrive at what looks to be a military hangar.

"Alright everyone" Nate says, "we will be arriving via helicopter, so get on there." They walk to the futuristic jet thrusting helicopter and Nate meets up with a black man who is big and burly. He is also wearing military gear.

"Jackson!" Nate yells, "we are ready to go!"

"It is about damn time" Jackson said, "who are all of these weirdos anyway?"

"They are from that world" Nate says, "they want to help bring the UNI down, and the fox, that is me from an alternate parallel timeline."

"You? A fox" Jackson asked, "ain't that funny, I bet I am a rhino in that world."

"Could be" Nate says, "so what is happening out there Jackson?"

"Mutated killer cyborg things" Jackson said, "something set the Dan guy off and now he has an army killing innocents. Army has been combating those things but we know that by cutting the head off the serpent this will be over like that."

"Priority kill?" Nate asks.

"Y'know it" Jackson says, "he is to be stopped at whatever cost so let's go get him already."

"That is fine by me" Greg said, "after everything he has caused and could have done, I couldn't agree more

"Yeah" Dax says, "let's get that guy, wait you are okay with killing him?"

"Sometimes" Greg said, "you do what you gotta for the greater good, some people are beyond redemption."

"Well" Dax says, "you have changed a little bit, I guess it has something to do with everything you experienced huh?"

"Yup" Greg said.

"Can't say I blame him" Nex says, "enough stalling though, let's go."

"Alright then" Dax said, "you know, I always wanted to fly somehow, looks like today I get to do it."

"You flyin Reyes?" Nate asked.

"No" Reyes said, "I will go my own way, besides it looks like it will be slightly packed in there."

"Good" Jackson then, "you'll join me and my unit, you can be my second in command if you are anything like Nate."

"Very well" Reyes says, "come on let's make haste and leave them to waste."

"Nice word play" Jackson said, "Nate could learn a thing about that from himself."

"Ha ha" Nate says, "we will meet you there, hopefully we will be in and out by going through the roof."

"Why is that?" Greg asked.

"Office is on the top" Nate said, "that is why." Everyone boards the future helicopter an it hovers up and away speeding towards the UNI's headquarters.

"So is there any real plan?" Greg asked.

"Yeah" Nate says, "get him from his office, apprehend him and then the ground crew takes care of the bulk of it."

"So pretty simple then?" Chelise asked.

"Should be" Nate said, "and if it isn't then that is just a bit of bad luck for us."

"Hope we don't have any" Dax says.

"Okay hope you all are ready" Nate said, "we are coming up on the target, get ready to slide down the rope." The door opens and they are hovering over the skyscraper, Greg takes hold of the rope and looks over at Chelise.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked.

"I do not like heights" Chelise said, "I don't think I can do this."

"Wait, what?" Nex says, "we just flew here, we were up this high the whole time!"

"Yeah but" Chelise said, "going down from a great height is different."

"We don't have time for this" Nate says, "Arnie, keep an eye on the girl here alright?"

"Arnie?" Greg asks.

"He is the pilot" Nate said, "now anyone else have a fear of heights? Good, let's go." They descend on to the roof and infiltrate the building. Hallways and rooms later they reach Dan's office.

"Things have been quiet" Nate said, "I don't like this."

"Same here" Greg says. Nate opens the door only for him to be greeted with a plasma pistol to the face.

"Wait, you're not him!" shouted an cybernetically augmented old man.

"Neither are you" Nate said, "what is going on? Where is Dan and who are you?"

"I am Dr. Zeilus Vangouier" The Old Man says, "and Greg, nice to meet you in person finally as well."

"Dr. Zeilus!" Nate said, "where have you been? The agency have wanted you for the intel you possessed for years."

"I may have taken up my own vendetta" Dr. Zeilus says, "but today is the day I see this wretched organization fall. For you see, one of my first assignments was helping a contractor construct nuclear warheads. Soon every major nation in that world had one and tensions were becoming tense. I expressed concern to Dan and he basically told me to just leave it be, 'let's see what happens' he said. Unsurprisingly nuclear war followed destroying that world, and that was the beginning of my distaste for the UNI."

"Hey" Nex said, "we kinda have things to do."

"Yeah" Nate says, "story time will have to wait. If Dan isn't here then where could he be?"

"Hmm" Dr. Zelius hummed, "oh I know now, under the desk, secret switch to the right and there we go!" A secret elevator behind a giant self portrait of the man opened.

"Good going" Dax said.

"Alright" Nate says, "everyone cram into the elevator, try not smother Greg here."

"Oh ha ha" Greg said, "because I am small, aren't you a riot?" They ride the elevator down and below the complex.

"Well" Dax says, "we are in the basement now, betcha we'll find something messed up."

"Hush" Nate said, "I am making a report, hello, Jackson? Yeah he might be below in the basement level try to make your way there."

"Alright I gotcha" Jackson says, "come on Reyes! On me."

"Should we wait for backup?" Dax asks.

"No" Nate said, "we are good to go, Dr. Zeilus, that plasma pistol have any kick to it?"

"Overcharged cells" Dr. Zeilus says, "I am pretty well defended."

"I have a crossbow and knives" Greg said, "guess I should hang back a bit then."

"Here take this" Nate says, "a gun is kinda like a crossbow, but more effective."

"I will keep it as a last resort" Greg said, "I am not familiar with that type of weapon."

"Okay then" Nate says, "it's the thought that counts, get ready to go once the door opens." The door opened and they were greeted with cybernetic mutant soldiers. They looked gross to Greg with big bulging muscles and flesh threaded with robotic enhancements. Nate punches one guard hard enough to make him fly and disarmed the soldier next to him and fired the gun killing him.

"Okay, clear" Nate said, "follow my lead." They followed Nate through the secret underground facility, there were legions of mutant soldiers. Nate shot and punched his way through and Dr. Zeilus was quite a good shot with his plasma pistol. Greg shot with his crossbow, he was quick to learn the weak point was their neural matrix somewhat to the side of the head. Nex and Dax did not do much except breathing some fire or ice to take out anyone that the others missed. Soon they came to a locked door, it would not open.

"There a switch or something?" Dax asked.

"No" Nate said, "it would be done through a command console."

"I know where it should be" Dr. Zeilus says, "hold on."

"So you worked down here I take it?" Greg asks.

"Yes" Dr. Zeilus said, "now the door over here should lead to a room where I can override this lock down." Several moments later the door opens.

"Good job" Dax says, "quite fortunate we bumped into each other."

"Yes" Nex said, "very, now how much more is there to go?"

"Just ahead is.. The portal" Dr. Zeilus said, "oh dear, my fears may have been realized."

"Why?" Greg asked, "what's in the portal?"

"It is a portal to an hell dimension" Dr. Zeilus said, "if he was to get the portal to operate he could enter into hell."

"Why is that bad?" Dax asked.

"It is bad" Dr. Zeilus said, "because from hell he could open large portals all over the world, thus beginning an invasion."

"You have got to be kidding" Nate says, "I mean seriously that is all too familiar."

"Yeah, I know" Dr. Zeilus said, "but keep in mind we worked closely with the UAC on dimensional portals to hell. So it is no surprise that we would have our own. Anyhow this one was made with a failsafe catch, you need a cosmic gem. If he has one we better get it and quick before the portal is opened." They come up to a huge metal door, it opens and cautiously they make their way inside. In the middle was a giant teleporter, but Dan was nowhere to be seen.

"Keep an eye out" Nate said, "he could be hiding away somewhere." Greg walks over to the teleporter, it is a big circle essentially some crazy science stuff going on within the circle. A staticy feeling could be felt on Greg's fur and when he looked back he sees Nate and Dr. Zeilus are on the ground.

"My systems" Nate said, "they are failing!"

"What?!" Dax asks, "like your metal bits?"

"Not the metal bit" Dan says walking from out of the shadows. "The electronic bits lizard."

"Hold on" Greg said, "I'll fix this". Greg takes his gem out.

"No, wait!" Nate yells but it is too late, Dan snatches the gem from Greg and throws him away by the hood of his outfit.

"Ow, crap!" Greg yelled.

"Is it too late to talk this out?" Dax asked.

"Yes" Nex said, "follow my lead Daxtertalias, now!" Nex teleports and Dax teleports as well. Nex reappears on one side of Dan and Dax reappears on the other. However Dan was able to combat this, he zapped Nex with electric from his watch. Dax grabs him but Dan threw an elbow into Dax's gut.

"That will leave a mark!" Dax shouts clutching his stomach.

"Well, I say that is about enough" Dan said. He inserts the gem into the console next to the teleporter and the portal opens. "Now I am off to gain the power I need, I will be back to finish you all off." Greg charges and knocks Dan away from the console and rips the gem out. However Dan just laughs.

"Ahaha" he laughed, "you really think that would close it? Now that it is opened the only way to close it is from the otherside. Looks like you have still lost my dear boy."

"I can still turn back time" Greg says. And that is when he noticed the gem was black, the gem was useless.

"Yeah, so you think" Dan said, "anyway, if I were you I would find a nice new world to hide in. You do not have much time." Dan enters into the portal and Greg started after him but decided to check on his friends.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Nex is unconscious" Dax says, "I am going to get that Dan for hurting her."

"My systems are still offline" Nate said, "turn off the electromagnetic frequency."

"How?" Greg asks.

"The console over by the wall" Dr. Zeilus said, "it should be around there." Greg looks at the console and starts fiddling with it. Eventually Dax just walks over and smashes the console with fist of Black Dracomage magic.

"Woah, Dax" Greg says, "careful next time with that, okay?"

"We don't have time" Dax said, "he hurt Nex, we have to get him now, the thing is off so let's get going."

"I will stay here with the other lizard" Dr. Zeilus said, "you three go ahead."

"Still need a moment" Nate says, "it is going to take a moment for me to be back at peak performance"

"We'll see you down there" Dax said and he jumps into the portal.

"Jeez, Dax is pretty mad" Greg says, "I need to make sure he doesn't go overboard" And then Greg jumped through. Entering into the hell dimension Greg sees the setting of death and despair, rotting corpses walking up right and terrifying demons with horns strutted about.

"This place sucks" Greg said. "Hello? Dax? Dax!" Greg heard no response, he began navigating the landscape of demonic despair. Eventually Greg runs into trouble when a strange pink looking demon with horns and giant fangs on it's bottom jaw began charging at him.

"Stupid monster!" Greg shouts, "leave me alone!" He unholsters his crossbow and takes aim but the demon knocks him over and his crossbow flew over a cliffside and down a bottomless pit.

"No! Not my crossbow!" Greg shouts, all Greg had left now were his knives, and a short sword but against this hulking beast he stood little chance. But then by a stroke of sheer luck someone decked in green armor came from seemingly nowhere. The demon sees him and lets out a screech of fear it seemed. In what seemed like a desperate attempt the demon tried to charge the armored man off a cliff side. The armored man catches the demon by its fangs and struggled to resist the monsters push at first. He soons strengthens his stand and rips the fang from the monster's jaw and slices it's own throat with it. The monster squeals in agony and dies. Greg was pretty sure that was one of the coolest things he has ever seen someone do. The man walks over to him and offers him a hand. Greg takes his hand and The Man helps him up.

"Thanks" Greg said, "uh, who are you?" Silence.

"Okay" Greg said, "not much of a talker huh?" The Man just shook his head.

" _The Doom Slayer"_ says a demonic voice, " _that is who he is, he shall rip and tear, until it is done…"_

"Now who is that?" Greg asked, no answer, well perhaps it was the devil himself that said that, who knows. "Anyway, Doom Slayer then, mind helping me find my friend and and a jerk that deserve what you gave that monster?" The Doom Slayer just shrugs in a 'sure, why not' sort of way.

"Good" Greg said, "you lead the way then my friend." And they were off, to find Dax and more importantly, to find Dan and stop him before he can begin a full scale invasion of hell."

 _ **End of Chapter 18**_

 _ **Chapter 19:**_ _ **Itaque finem.. (And so.. It ends)**_

avaliable now


	19. Chapter 19: Itaque finem (And so It

_**Chapter 19:**_ _ **Itaque finem.. (And so.. It ends)**_

Through literal valleys of the damned, Greg followed the Doom Slayer. The hordes of hell stood little chance against the double barrel might and strength of the marine. Greg felt like he has hit a real stroke of luck running into this behemoth of a man as he tore threw his enemies as if they were tissue paper. After awhile Greg asks,

"Where are we even going? Do you even know where my friend went."

The Doom Slayer gestured towards the other side of the valley somewhere.

"Huh" Greg said, "perhaps Dax has tapped into his full power then. I mean he must of teleported the distance, how else would he get so far so fast?"

Doom Slayer shrugs and decks an imps head off mortal kombat style. He gestures for Greg to keep following him and Greg tails behind out of the valley and ahead Greg sees it. What looked to be the skull of a titanic beast is now a fortress, a demonic beam of light shoots from the top.

"Is that the portal?" Greg asked, "we got to make sure it stays closed."

The Doom Slayer nods and points towards the direction again. Off to the side were the decrepit remains of a temple, perhaps something was in there?"

"They went in there?" Greg asked the Doom Slayer.

The Doom Slayer shrugs, perhaps he just wanted to give Greg note of the land mark. They continue making their way down the slope and to the skull fortress. On the outside it looked as if it was abandoned, until there was the screech of a demonic entity. Out of the entrance a demon flew, and there was Dax, he was on the other side.

"Dax! I am glad I found you" Greg said, "so uh, did you find him?"

"He isn't here" Dax says, "something is up."

"Really?" Greg asked, "so if he isn't here would that mean he is in those ruins?"

"What would he be doing there?" Dax said, "unless he was getting something, we should go and see what he is up too."

"You are not going without us" Reyes says.

"Reyes?" Greg asked, "you caught up with Nate I see."

"Yeah" Nate said, "turns out teleporting is one of his powers."

"Only short distances though" Reyes says, "I can go far but not that far. Oh, and thanks Nate for not telling me the gems special power was stopping time. I can already do that to a much more effective degree."

"Maybe you can trade it out" Nate said, "anyway let's go get that sucker."

"Wait" Dax says, "what about Nex?"

"She is fine" Nate says, "don't worry."

"So what is with the green guy?" Reyes asked.

"This is the Doom Slayer" Nate said, "he is an expert on demon slaying, by the way you can just call him Doomguy if you want, it is a fitting nickname."

"Right" Greg says, "so the five of us should be able to take down Dan no problem, especially with Doomguy here."

"So we hope" Nate said, "as long as he pulls no funny tricks in those ruins, something tells me he is there for a reason though." They travel to the ruins, fighting off demons as they went. The Doom Slayer took care most of the monsters that would attack them, it was his thing. Eventually they reach the entrance of the ruins. The temple was huge, big enough to fit half of a titan. Standing guard in front however was one of the most feared denizens of the dimension.

"Oh boy" Nate said, "that is a Baron of Hell." The monster was what looked to be the bastard child of a minotaur and a wretched demonic beast. Greg knew darn well he was out of his league up against a monster like that.

"So" Dax says, "who has a plan?" After he asked that Doom Slayer cracked his knuckles and charged to the beast.

"He is distracting the beast" Reyes says, "now, let's go." However the Doom Slayer was not merely distracting the beast. After Greg made it to the temple entrance with the others he looks back. He sees The Doom Slayer rip off the demons horn and smashes his face with it. Doom Slayer looks up and sees Greg and shrugs as if he said 'what?' Greg shakes his head and says,

"Good one Doomguy". The Doom Slayer nods and gives a thumbs up and pumps a shotgun with the other hand.

"What?" Dax asked, "where'd he get that?"

"What? The gun?" Nate says, "I dunno, he seems to just pull them from nowhere. Anyway, enough of that, let's get Dan." They enter into the sanctum of the temple and they see Dan in the middle of the big barren room.

"Alright Dan" Nate said, "it is four and a severely overpowered super human against one, you have lost."

"No, the game has just begun" Dan says, "for long I have studied the artifacts and the ruins of this hellish landscape. After all this time I believe I have found a way to harness the energy of the demons as my own." There were runes floating around Dan now, and above him floated a stone. The stone was bright orange and red glowing like fire, he was doing something. Doom Slayer without hesitation charged in and broke Dan's legs but before he could finish him he is sent flying back by a fiery explosion.

"Woah, what?!" Dax shouts and then in front of them Dan transformed into a monster. He was quite terrifying, he has a mantis like demonic jaw and horns. And he has grotesque muscles and large dragon like wings.

"Ahahaha" Dan laughed, "get a load of me now!"

"Great he can still talk" Nate said.

"Yes I can!" Dan said, "you are now looking at an Omega Demon! I shall be unstoppable, now if you excuse me, after I kill all of you the invasion of hell can begin!"

The Doom Slayer got up and pulled out a surfboard looking weapon, his tesla cannon. He shot at Dan and switched to another gun, and then to another. It barely was effecting Dan at first, but it was starting to hurt him after a while. Especially with Nate shooting and Reyes slicing at him. Greg tried his best to help but his knives were pretty useless.

However Dax was hitting him with all of the Black Dracon magic he could, inexperienced he was with this power but still powerful nonetheless.

"Okay, that does it!" Dan yelled after a moment of fighting. "You, can just leave!" He grabs Doomguy and flies him up through the ceiling and throws him down to the hellscape. On his decent he jumps down on Nate, Nate tried to fend him off, but he ended up getting one of his arms torn off.

"I have disarmed my enemy!" Dan shouts.

"Yeah!" Nate shouts, "really funny jackass!" Dan holds Nate up by his throat and before he could be finished off Reyes teleports above Dan and backstabs him.

"Auugh!" Dan yells throwing a claw behind him, and before he could teleport away he hits Reyes and he began to bleed from his side.

"Ah crap" Reyes says, "no big deal, that won't stop me."

"Big whoop" Dan says, "now, I am going to open the portal and hell will invade, there is nothing any of you can do to stop me!"

"Oh yeah?" Dax asks.

"Yeah" Dan said.

"We'll see" Dax says.

"Hmph" Dan huffs and he flies to the portal.

"We need to move" Reyes said.

"Go on" Nate says, "I will catch up."

"Are you sure?" Greg asked.

"Yes!" Nate says, "go, quickly." They quickly left the ruins and headed to the portal site, if they were quick enough they could stop Dan. Only thing was Greg was not sure how they would do it, perhaps now would be time for another good stroke of luck.

"Um, hey Greg" Dax said as they traveled.

"Yeah?" Greg asked.

"You still got that gun right?" Dax says.

"Oh yeah" Greg said, "I forgot, I don't use these things."

"Well use it anyway" Reyes says, "leagues better than knives, we are almost there ready yourselves." They arrive to the skull portal, Dan seems to be having trouble in using it however though.

"I need some key?!" Dan shouts, "there was never a mention of one! I will have to use my own demonic energy to open the rift then!" He grabs the floating orb powering the beam and began to emit his energy. Greg aims the weird looking pistol at Dan and pulls the trigger. It shot plasma with a powerful kick making Greg lose his grip of the weapon.

He did hit Dan but it wasn't enough.

"What? Oh come on, just give up already!" Dan shouts, he flies towards Greg but Reyes teleports and skewers Dan right in the shoulder blade. Reyes removes the blade to strike again but Dan slashes him away. Greg could see Reyes bleeding from his chest now, not a good sign.

"Now you" Dan says, "I know what you have done fuzzball, you created this mess, you killed my scientist and now I will put an end to you!" Dan picks up Greg by his throat.

"Greg! No!" Dax shouts, before Greg could be sliced in half by Dan Dax emits Black Dracomage Poison, enough to fill the entirety of the hellish dimension. Greg falls down and face first onto the floor.

"Ow, my snout" Greg says. Surrounded by the poison Dax uses it to his fullest potential, he has blinded Dan and poisoned him. Dax teleports to Dan and grabs him and pile drives him into the ground with Black Dracon energy. After that Dax picks him up by the head and punches him sending him flying. Then he looks to Greg.

"Oh no" Dax says, "Greg, I-"

"What?" Greg asks, "I'm not dead."

"What- how?" Dax stammers, "the whole place is blackened by my poison." Dax at this point notices a faint glowing orb around Greg.

"I saved him" Reyes said, "I have an old friend who is an overseas trader, used to be a pirate. A witch doctor taught him some spells and he taught a few of them to me. And yes I know healing spells, don't worry about me."

"Well" Greg says, "thanks for saving me from this numbskull."

"Hey" Dax said, "don't joke, I could of killed you."

"So what about Dan then?" Greg wonders, "did you finish him?"

"No" Dan says, "not quite yet. However all this poison will help aid me in my take over, ahahaha!"

"It had no effect?" Dax asked.

"Oh yes it did" Dan says, "however, it is not killing me nearly as quick to stop me!"

"Great" Dax said. "That was completely useless and to make things worse my poison will enter that world."

"Not if we stop him" Greg says, "come on, he is clearly hurt, if we could just muster the strength.."

"Yeah whatever" Dan said, "now where were we? Oh yeah, come here." Dan flies towards Greg but Reyes flings him back with a gesture of his hand.

"How'd you do that?" Dax asked.

"Telekinesis" Reyes said, "I just unlocked this power recently, I am still discovering more of my potential thanks to 'The Gift'."

"Right" Dan says, "whatever that means, "still won't stop me."

"Hey Dan!" Nate shouts from the distance, "heads up you hellspawn!" Dan looks towards the direction and then a chainsaw came flying through the blackness. The engine still revving, it plunged deep into Dan's chest. Doom Slayer jumped up after it, grabbed the trigger and squeezed it.

"Aaa no!" Dan yelled. Doom Slayer revs the chainsaw and throws him to the ground and Nate walked up to him.

"Pistol please" Nate says. Reyes telektically pulled the plasma pistol off the ground to his hand and tossed it to Nate. Nate aims the weapon at Dan's head.

"This is for my son" Nate said and then he shot Dan in the head.

"Your son?" Greg asked.

"Yes" Nate responds, "he was amidst that first outbreak, he didn't make it. Now I can rest and see both him and my wife again."

"Cute story" Dan said, "but I have become immortal you know."

"What?!" Nate yells, "no!" Nate shoots Dan again. "You will die you damned monster!" Nate shoots again, three times, four times, but Dan just laughed. After a moment a man with long black hair in a suit with red eyes and horns appears in a cloud of ash.

"Now" he said, "what is going on here?"

"Who is that?" Dax asked.

"Me?" says the man, "I am Lucifer himself, I own everyone of these realms of eternal suffering. I was out deciding where to put the next the next Helliday Inn and a little squirrel came to me. It was a red squirrel, he told me about what was going on here in Hell Dimension Z-183b. Who has darkened my realm here?"

"Sorry" Dax says, "that was me."

"I should compensate you" Lucifer said, "this makes the air so miserable, I love it, it will be perfect in Oblivion Realm C-47r. I will take care of that later though, as for this thing here, what's your name, Dan right?"

"Yeah" Dan says, "what? You want to recruit me?"

"No" Lucifer said, "by allowing an invasion you would upset my long standing treaty with those in Elder Light, so you shall suffer. I know exactly what dimension you belong in, come along!" Lucifer opens a portal and begins vacuuming out the black dracomage poison into another realm.

"Now hold on" Dan said, "I will do anything, I can give you as much money you could ever want?"

"And what would I do with that?" Lucifer asked, "get into that portal." Doom Slayer picks up Dan.

"No no!" Dan shouts and Doom Slayer tosses him in.

"Been a pleasure doing business" Lucifer says, "oh and Greg, please tell your pa Lucifer said hello, cheerio." Like that they were gone.

"He knew my dad?" Greg asked, "what."

"They met before" Nate said, "at the end of his first outing he help Rik defeat Marx, a villain that has long been defeated."

"Um, so your arm was robotic?" Reyes asked.

"Yeah" Nate said, "I didn't even feel a thing." A portal at the base of the beam of light then opens.

"Greg!" Chelise shouts, "are you okay?"

"We are all fine here" Greg said.

"I take it the mess over there is cleaned up" Nate says.

"Yes" Jackson said, "now hurry up and come through before any creepy creatures come out." They enter back into the lab, and Chelise hugs Greg tightly.

"I was worried" Chelise said, she takes a step back, "but I had no doubt."

"What about Nex?" Dax asked, "she still out?"

"No, I am up now" Nex responds, "I can't believe I missed everything, well at least I still have my health."

"Yeah" Dax said, "I was worried there, glad you're okay." Another portal opens and Adeleus exits with Gera and Rik.

"Pa!" Greg says, "good to see you again."

"Same here pal" Rik said, "I gotta say I wish I was there with you. Anyway, Gera told me shes your real ma."

"That's right" Greg says, "pretty surprising huh?"

"Yea, it was" Rik said.

"By the way" Greg says, "Lucifer said hello".

"Oh" Rik said, "I remember him, it has been awhile."

"Um, sorry to interject" Adeleus says, "but would you guys like to go home now? It is over."

"Right" Greg said, "let's."

"Hold on" Nate says, "I just want to say goodbye, to you especially Rik. It had been a long ride, but I am resigning my position to Reyes. He may not take the job up fully just yet I am sure, but now that this is all over I can rest finally."

"It's been nice knowing you" Rik said, "tell your family I said hello".

"I will" Nate says, "come on Jackson, let us go and have drink."

"Will do" Jackson said. They leave and Adeleus opens a portal.

"Let's go you guys" he says.

"Right" Rik says, "goodbye to you too Dr. Zeilus, think we'll ever cross paths again?"

"Time will tell" Dr. Zeilus said, "now get outta here." They teleport back home, right onto the path they were at before in front of the two black dracons.

"They are back!" Arx says.

"I told you they would be" Tax said.

"It has only been a minute" Arx says, "how-"

"I have special powers" Adeleus said.

"Who-" Arx begins and Adeleus interrupts,

"None of your beeswax, goodbye my friends." Adeleus leaves and Arx is just dumbfounded.

"So.." Rik said, "who are they? They with Dax's friend?"

"Yeah" Greg says, "about that, do you still have to go Dax?"

"Do I?" Dax asked

"Yes" Arx said, "most definitely."

"Afraid so" Nex says.

"Indeed" Tax said, "the road is long, we best get moving."

"Okay" Dax says, "well, I guess this means goodbye."

"For now" Greg said, "I will visit when I can".

"I look forward to it" Dax says, "until then, this where we part ways friend."

"Actually" Nex said, "there's still a little time left, we are all going the same general direction."

"Right" Greg says, "wait a minute, what day is it? I am supposed to be back on the job sometime soon."

"About that" Chelise said, "how about you come back with me? You can be my royal protector. The job would come complete with your own spot in the castle as well as very nice pay.

"What?" Greg asked, "I don't know, Pa?

"I say go for it" Rik said, "that is something I could only dream about at your age."

"But I came all this way" Greg says, "and after all this time you would be fine parting ways?"

"Well, yeah" Rik said, "it's a part of growing up, I knew a day like this would come sometime, just did not think it would be so soon I guess. And don't worry, I have Rehre to keep me company. Speaking of her we are going to have to break the news about Dax.

"That could prove tough" Greg said, "and what of you mother? Where will you go from here?"

"I don't know" Gera says, "I am wondering about that."

"She could stay with us" Chelise said, "at least until she gets an idea of what to do."

"Sounds good" Gera says.

"Great" Greg said, "now we should get walking, daylight is wasting."

"Yup" Rik says, "so, we're off to Sourstone then? We could make it just as dusk hits, maybe".

"You been this way?" Dax asked.

"No" Rik said, "that's why I said maybe." They traveled together and into the future of where their lives would take place next. As for the present however a reign of evil and terror has been put to an end. And I think we all can agree that is indeed a good thing.

 _ **End of Chapter 19**_

 _ **Epilogue: In the End..**_

available now


	20. Chapter 20: In The End

_**Epilogue: In the End..**_

And so.. the young kobold's journey has come to an end. He came far to find his father, however after finding him he decided to take his life in a new direction. Greg went back to Sourstone with the princess, Chelise. As the royal protector of the heir to the throne Greg was given such benefits that most could only dream of. He had his own room and made a handsome wage. He even had his own servant called Bentley. Most importantly of all though he had the loyalty and strong friendship of who he was employed to protect, Chelise. Yes, despite his title Greg never really did any protecting, it was really an excuse for them to be together and take on anything.

As years gone by though, Greg would realize that he has not heard a word of what Dax has been up too. He eventually started to feel somewhat sad that his friend is seemingly never coming back into his life. However Chelise being the optimistic adventurer she is suggested they drop in unannounced.

Yes, Chelise knowing that Greg was feeling a bit sad decided to have him and herself pay his good old friend a visit. She did it cause she really cared for him and prefered to see him less mopey. That and she wanted an excuse to go out of the kingdom again, as well as spending time with Greg without any royal interference.

The good citizens and beasts alike lived together happy in Sourstone. Stability soon returned as well as the wealth. Randal knows, cause Randal was there to see it. The princess visited the beast people again and spreaded happiness.

As for the Nice Ones, they were soon gone. They left knowing that their help was no longer needed. No one knows where they have gone, but perhaps they decided to go home, back to Skyweather once again.

Sonya stayed long enough in Sourstone to meet Rik again as he passed through. After catching up on old times they once again parted ways and Sonya soon left. No one knows where she would go, but she headed to the north, perhaps there was beast people in need up there.

As for Gera, she eventually was able to get on her feet. She did not go too far however having opened up a business in the market district. She soon became quite successful since her remedies actually helped the people and beasts of Sourstone. Greg would sometimes help her out recalling back to his days as a courier delivering whatever she would need.

Rik returning home immediately got back into the routine of leading his knights. And when he isn't out there doing his job he spent his nights with Rehre usually. She gotten so used to having Dax around. She was having trouble accepting the fact that he was off living amongst his own now. Rik made for good comfort though and they enjoyed each other's company countless nights.

Rehre disheartened by the sudden departure of her foster child became depressed. She would soon realized through the help of Rik that this way was for the best however. She always felt Rik was more special to her than just a friend and she now knew why.

Lix eventually got promoted to a captain. He partied hard after his promotion and then lost it the next day because he forgot he had duty the next morning, whoops.

Alzef and Ed would soon become quite rich in their own ways. Ed with his geniusness invented the first laundry machine. As for Alzef he figured out how to make diamonds with coal.

Belvin Sanderogez was locked away thanks to Greg but would soon escape. He swore vengeance to Greg, some say he was seen heading through the tangle.

Nate soon after finally did get his eternal peace. He should be with his son and his wife again now, his chapter has came to a close. Now Reyes was the one carrying his memory, the gem, the sword, it is what made him the primary Nate of that universe. Whilst Reyes had no plans of picking up his duties as a cosmic protector yet he would soon, he just needed a bit more time, that was all.

Weary, Reyes returned home, he still had much to discover about 'The Gift'. He still has yet to even learn the name of the mysterious one that visited his dreams. As for now though he had a war to worry about, the axis forces were on the march. It won't be long until he will show the world his power as he fights off the invading army.

Meanwhile in Elder Light Conker and Adeleus still argued over things and Arin and Alternate Tox would just laugh over how silly they were. Another typical day over there then.

The Doom Slayer on the other hand, no one was entirely sure why he would stay in that dimension. He remained in Hell when everyone left, maybe he was searching for his own way out. Or maybe he just really liked being able to kill demons to his leisure, perhaps we'll one day find out.

Jackson, no one cares about him (even though they should). If you do though however he is now taking up secret missions for his government, can't say it's a secret, duh ya fool.

Dr. Zeilus having finally seen his desire for the UNI to be wiped out come true could finally feel happy once more. He continued to go to universes helping to rid of their horrible misdeeds once and for all.

Anne, even though she was only in this story briefly continued working at the orphanage. She would ever so often go to visit Greg in Sourstone. And when the time came, they would meet with Rik back in Skyweather to go and pay respects to Tox, as they have done every year.

Syx, not even being in this story at all did find a comfortable home in the mountainside. The view was pretty nice and had the added bonus of being some ancient shrine so it was homey enough. At least it was until he swore to hear ghost, perhaps it was his imagination though.

Dust and Fidget even though they briefly made a cameo still did whatever they were doing. No split timeline in that universe, just saying. Also if you are Sungazer reading this I hope you read this in Dust's voice since Fidget's annoys you. I say that because I am doing the fallout new vegas end slate thing where the characters talk about themselves in the third person.

Lawrence who also was not in this story eventually retired from being in the army. He once again resided in Shivbury talking about his adventures. Rik chatted with him every so often when his patrol was through Shivbury, he has not changed much.

 _The Watcher continued watching over the cosmos. Eventually he would call for the assistance of mortals again, but not now. Sometime in the further future another threat would arise but that would not be for a long, long, looong while. For now though, he watches over a small child amidst the ashes of a world he once knew._

Melicorva in her own realm once again awaited for the next adventurer. It would be awhile yet but she knew that 'he' would eventually come, eventually. And this time no one would cheat her puzzle fore if they did she would turn them to mush.

Garrison and the other scientists now back in their world were free. They continued their lives contributing to science and helping the world in general.

Tax and Arx having filled their duty taking a bit longer than expected were given praise by the Brood Matron for their success. Having said that Tax requested that he is to never have Arx as a partner again. Looks like the two of them really did not enjoy each other's company.

Nex was happy having her childhood friend Dax back. She would soon discover that they shared feelings deeper than friendship, but that is not what is important. What is important is that she helps him come to grips with his power. There is still a long ways to go unfortunately.

And finally, Dax now among his own kind had difficulty fitting in so to say. He acted different and he was given funny looks, but with Nex he could care less what anyone thought. Even though Nex was there for him he could not help but think of his best friend Greg from time to time. Little did he know however he would soon see his buddy again.

And so life once again flowed onwards. Greg content with his new life had no plans of giving it up anytime soon, for now all he could do was wait for whatever would come next. In a way we all follow cold trails of our own, blindly wandering until we discover something that will change our lives. No matter what though it is always the question of when our lives could change. We can never know what will be awaiting at the dawn of a new day. Tomorrow could be a new beginning or the very last. In an ever changing universe with an infinity of variables we can only wait and watch…

 _ **End of Beyond Worlds Trilogy**_

Thank you all for reading and of course to Sungazer for his support and my friend Rageage. I had fun making this and I have new ideas for stories, while it is the end of the trilogy for The Tenth Line fan stories it is not indefinite. I want to come back to this but for now I want to do something entirely original. My next story will be called ' _Where Peace May Lie'._ The story will be about two canine with fennec aspects and they are brothers called Elijah(17 yrs old) and Caleb(11 or 12 yrs old). They will be surviving amidst the ashes of their former lives post the outbreak of nuclear armageddon. That is all I will write about the new story for now but I will write up a 'pilot' of sorts to kinda see how people like it. Anyway for now here is a list of changed things or omitted ideas.

 _ **Unused or changed ideas bit, and some trivia too**_

 _Chapters one and two had little change. However Greg would have started off in the beginning of chapter one already storming the crime bosses hideout. Changed that in favor of better pacing._

 _Chapters three and four had some change, Greg would originally carry his head injury throughout the story. I changed that because it would be impossible to really do much with a cracked skull. Also the Black Dracon names were thought up on the spot, didn't even take long too. They are pretty good considering that._

 _Chapters five and six had some change. The Nice Ones were originally some generic old people but I decided it would be interesting if it was implied they were Rik's foster parents. For six I thought of the king somewho being related to what was going on but the advisor subplot worked out better._

 _Seven and eight, for seven the sequence would originally have everyone going to the castle. Greg would have slipped away while Dax did something to distract. As for eight, Gerald would have escaped but I wanted to give Greg a bit of a character moment killing when he never had before._

 _Nine and ten, I wanted some rift between Dax and Greg, but I could not think of a justified reason. Dax being untruthful would have set off Greg but Greg knew all along something was up but never questioned it, so I dropped it. As for ten everything went the way I planned pretty much, but the labs location was originally a mountain side within a valley._

 _Eleven and twelve, I did had an idea for a scientist that played with portals. And Greg mother was also going to be a human that had adopted him, this changed because it was more interesting her being his real mother. And for twelve a world considered was sly cooper but once again I did not take that opportunity._

 _Thirteen and fourteen, thirteen was about how I wanted except for again, no Sly Cooper (or Racoon if European, sorry). I want to include that world but there is such little world hopping this time that I feel it would be a waste. Fourteen was solely there to give that part of the passphrase, but it gave Nex some good character moments so it checks out._

 _Fifteen and sixteen, fifteen was a return to surrealness, I love writing about surreal settings. Sixteen was some fanfare for those who read the first story, Alternate Tox being there as well as Arin. And yes, I did imply Dax and Nex having feelings, that was no mistake._

 _Seventeen and Eighteen, Seventeen was a struggle for me. I wanted to make that all one chapter but it was too short which is why Greg had to fiddle with wires at one point. Also had to get Lix back in there somehow, so that is why he showed up. Eighteen, I got nothing really. However the original plan was that the final showdown happening on top of the building._

 _But as we know for the final chapter we went to hell. I had fun writing this finale, it gave me a chance to show off what Reyes could do as well give Nate a climatic send off. And Dax was never even considered being sacrificed. The separation due to the circumstances of life between the characters I felt would make a better ending. Though the ending is a little less effective now that I mentioned they will meet again in the epilogue but years went by at that point._

 **[][][][][][]**

And that is that, again this all was very fun to write, and I hope you check out whatever I write next. As for this series there may be a continuation under a new title, the pieces are there as depicted by the epilogue so we will see. Until next time though I wish you all well and I will be back at it again sometime this summer.

 _ **-PalmerDude Gaming**_


End file.
